


Find&Fck

by nowicanseenoise



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowicanseenoise/pseuds/nowicanseenoise
Summary: Clarke had a hot date over an app, they exchange fake names and had a lot of fun and too many shots. Clarke couldn’t believe that she would end up working for that girl.The AU were Anya, Octavia and Raven try to get Clarke and Lexa together but they want to keep it professional and nothing goes as planned.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin & Niylah, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa/Ontari (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 30
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> So this is my first fanfic ever, I had this idea and wanted to give it a try. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> If you see that something is wrong (i'm spanish so sorry for my english), that it might seem rude or that it could offend you, please, contact me, I'll be happy to change it. 
> 
> I'm still learning and I would appreciated your feed backs.

Life had never been easy for Clarke, she had to give up her dream of being an artist because bills need to be paid and art isn’t the best way to get money. Actually, art was the best way to lose money, she spent almost all her savings on her artist career, but after her time at college and a year of trying to get a job, she ended without any dollar in her pocket. So, she was forced to come back to her childhood home and to hear every single day her mother saying ‘I told you that you should have studied medicine’.

She was sick of her life, she needed a change, that’s why, after calling her best friend, she was on her way to Polis to find a new beginning.

“O, you know I can’t afford it.” Clarke was telling her friend the same thing for the past twenty minutes.

“Come on Clarki, you know you don’t need to spend a dollar, just come here and stay with me.” Octavia was trying to help her friend out like Clarke has done countless times for her before. But Clarke wasn’t easy to convince.

“Look O, you know I can’t do that, I have to pay you something. And I will have to get my own food, you are not going to pay for EVERYTHING.”

“What? I can totally be your sugar daddy.” Octavia told her with a grin on her face that Clarke was able to appreciate even if they were talking by phone.

“Oh, I know you want it, but I’m not a cheap girl and you now that.” Clarke answered her with a big smile on her face.

Both girls started to laugh over the phone. It was crazy what Octavia was asking, she couldn’t leave her home, no, her parents’ home. This wasn’t her home; it has not been for a long time. Maybe that’s why Octavia was so sure she could convince Clarke to leave because she knew that there wasn’t nothing left Clarke there, she could go and no one will miss her. Fuck, her mother won’t even realize she had gone until Christmas or New Year Eve.

“Ok.” She finally said. “Let’s do it, but I will pay you every single penny back when I get a job.”

“Of course you will, Clarke. I mean the job; a sugar daddy doesn’t need to get the money back.” Octavia answer with a big smile over her face. 

“For the record, I will never call you that.”

“Wait! No, that’s not the deal.” Octavia said with a bit of suffering on her voice. Clarke laughed hearing her friend, she can’t love her more.

“Once a day.” Octavia told her trying to negotiate.

“Ha! No, if you are lucky enough, maybe, and I say maybe, I would say it once a month.” Clarke said while she got her suitcase over her bed and started packing.

“You have a deal,  _ Princess _ .” And that was it. Clarke packed everything she thought she could need. It was April, so she just packed some jackets and thin jerseys for the cold, the rest was summer clothes. The weather at Polis was always warm, with the beach only at a ten minutes’ walk from the city center.

After a few hours to get everything she would need, she took some art supplies and her laptop. She thought about leaving a note for Abby, but what was the point, she won’t read it until a few days after. She would just call her when she was already at Octavia’s.

She loaded up everything on her father’s car, well, it was her car now after all. And she started her travel to Polis.

After five hours of shity music on the radio, she was almost there. She stopped on a gas station to refill the tank and to buy something for Octavia, a seventy cents bottle of wine thank you gift. God, she was so broke.

She parked at the front door of Octavia’s apartment, and there she was, her best friend with a smile all over her face. Clarke wasn’t yet off the car and Octavia was already hugging her. Clarke hugged her back and then they got all Clarke’s stuff to the apartment.

“Home sweet home.” Octavia said when they leave the suitcase and few boxes on the floor.

Octavia’s home was nice, not too big but enough for two people. With an open kitchen at one side of the entry and a room on the other. A few steps away from the door was the living room with a small couch and a sofa facing a not too small TV fixed at the wall. There was a little table between the furniture and the television. Across the living room there was this big window with views at the main street, nothing pretty to be seen. There was also this white table full of Octavia’s stuff, her laptop and some papers, facing the window and a few chairs around it. Clarke guessed it was supposed to be the dining room, but her friend has given it another use.

There were two more doors: one right behind the couch, a small bathroom for two girls but it should work just fine; and the other one was Octavia’s room, next to the bathroom.

“Thanks, O. I think I really need this.” Clarke smiled at her friend and picked the cheap bottle from her bag and offered it to her.

“You idiot, you don’t have to thank me. And you definitely don’t need to buy me anything. That’s no how all the sugar daddy thing works, you know?” She took the bottle and put it in the fridge.

Clarke smiled again to her friend. Octavia was the best, she already knew that, but she was one hundred percent sure now.

Octavia left Clarke alone in her room so she could settle in. She unpacked her laptop and her bathroom stuffs; she took a quick shower and headed to bed. She would unpack the rest in the morning.

Clarke was on her bed, well, technically Octavia’s bed. She made a reminder to ask O how the hell she was able to pay for a two bedrooms flat. Clarke knew that Octavia had a stable job, but she couldn’t believe that a temporary employment agency can pay that much. Anyway, she was here now, with only a few dollars on her credit card and no job. Oh God, she was so screwed.

Clarke woke up in the middle of the night and tried to find her phone over the nightstand to watch the time.

“Shit.” She said when she reached it and the light of the phone blind her. After a moment her eyes get used to the light and she was able to see the time, 3:14. ‘Fuck me’ she thought.

She didn’t have any texts. Of course no, her mother didn’t text a lot, and she was with Octavia, so there weren’t more people out there willing to talk to Clarke. She scrolled over her phone’s app and click on the little bird. She started reading posts, some were about the political situation, she didn’t pay attention to those. Clarke wasn’t into politics, but she was a responsible citizen, she studied all candidates’ plans before voting what she believes it was the right choice.

She pressed the heart button on all the puppy’s posts and read a thread about a new promising artist. She kept scrolling over the app until some ad got her attention. ‘Find&Fck the new app to not find love’. The titular intrigued her so she pressed on the ad and the app store opened a new tab to download it. She read the description. ‘Why use a dating app when you only want to get some action? You don’t have to lie to anyone anymore, just find someone nearby you and get in touch. No need to fake interest on the person, just get what your body is asking you for’. Clarke was impressed, not because of what it said, but because of the number of downloads, over a million. And all the comments were positive, four stars or higher. There were a lot of guys writing how happy they were with this app, but more girls saying that finally they can get laid without having to endure bad jokes from the guy who they only wanted to fuck, nothing else.

Clarke pressed the download button without even realizing what she was doing. She has used other dates app before, and nothing good come from there. She met nice guys and hot girls, but nothing serious, even if she was looking for a relationship, she couldn’t find someone that wanted the same as her. She has heard that some people found their soulmate with those apps, others who found a stable relationship, and others just ended up being good friends, but Clarke didn’t.

Maybe Finn was the closest to a relationship, the app matched them and they went to a date. He was fun and nice enough to go to bed with him more than once. They hang out for a while, but she found out that he was engaged, so she obviously stopped seeing him. ‘Fuck fuckboys’ she told herself with the memories of Finn.

The app opened and she filled the data. She entered her mail for the sign-up and some pictures for her profile. No description was needed. The app generated a name for you based on the photos you uploaded, ‘Blondi_BigBoobs5’ was her username. Clarke rolled her eyes because of the name but she couldn’t hold a wry smile. She thought about the other blondies with similar nick as hers and that maybe she could find someone. Another smile crossed her face thinking about that. And only with that silly thought she put the phone down and pleasure herself gently.

\---

“Come on Princess, you can stay all day on bed!!!!” Octavia yelled at the door and Clarke woke up with a grimace. She put some clean pants on and got out of the room.

“Fuck O, that’s no how I thought my sugar daddy would treat me.” Octavia laughed at that and took Clarke over her arm and guided her to the kitchen table.

“Sit, I make breakfast.” Clarke looked at the table and found coffee and toast.

“Woah, you are a keeper O. This is a hole buffet you made here.” Octavia rolled her eyes and front Clarke face to face.

“Be a good girl and you will get your reward.” Both girls laughed for a while and made some chit chat while they ate their breakfast.

“Look, I need to go to work. You should come with me. I can introduce you to one of the consultants, they can help you find some temporary job. Normally the first one is shity, but you get paid.” Clarke made a grimace and Octavia noticed it.

“Hey.” Octavia hold Clarke’s hand with hers. “You are an incredible and talented woman, and you will achieve wonderful things. But you need to start somewhere, and I will be by your side all the way.” Clarke rose her head and looked into Octavia’s eyes; she nodded and smiled back to her.

“Ok.” She finally said. “But I really need to unpack first.”

“Right, I will send you the address then. When you get there just give me a call.” With another nod from Clarke, Octavia kissed her forehead and left. Clarke said goodbye to Octavia and went back to her room to unpack the rest of her things,  _ all _ of her things actually.

A few hours later Clarke found herself at the door of a skyscraper waiting for Octavia to pick her up.

“ _ Princess _ !” Clarke turned over her heels to find her friend at the reception counter.

“Long time no see you.” Clarke responded when she was close enough for her friend to hear her.

“Come with me. I’m going to introduce you to Maya, she is a really nice girl. I told her a little bit about you, I believe she will have prepared some jobs for you.”

“Already?” Clarke said with surprise. Octavia smiled at her.

“Yes, I picked Maya because she is the best creating profile for newly and is my duty as a sugar daddy to get only the best for my girl here.” Octavia winked at Clarke and she rolled her eyes on response.

They got on the elevator and they reached Octavia’s office. There was a smiling girl waiting for them. She took a step and offered her hand to Clarke.

“You must be Clarke, I’m Maya, a pleasure to meet you.” Clarke took her hand and sacked it.

“Nice to meet you, Maya.”

Octavia left them and Maya guided Clarke to a little crystal room. She made a sign to Clarke to take a seat and Clarke smiled while she sat on a really uncomfortable chair. Why all the modern offices have to have those types of chairs? Yes, they were fancy, but so painful as well.

“So, Clarke. Octavia has told me about you, but I would like to hear it from yourself.” Clarke nodded and they started talking. Clarke told her about her failure art career and what she was good at, also, about the things that she truly believes she would suck at, like teaching kids. It’s not that she hated kids, she actually got along pretty well with them, but she just couldn’t find the way of how to teach them.

After a few more minutes of chat, Maya politely interrupted Clarke.

“Have you ever thought about graphic design? I mean, you told me that you did some courses about it back at college, so you are already familiar with the tools and you obviously are talented.” Maya told Clarke with a smile on her face. God how this girl could be so sweet.

It took a second for Clarke to process what Maya just told her.

“Mmmm, I don’t really know.” Clarke told her. Yes, she did take those courses and it was fun, but she never thought that it could be for her, she was so focused on her paintings.

“Look, I believe it could be good for you. I already have some companies that need some graphic assistance. Just simple stuff, like modify their logo or create some visual pieces for a presentation. Think about it and call me whenever you are ready or not, we can think about other things for you, Clarke.”

Clarke looked at Maya, she meant every single word she said. Clarke blushed a little bit and nodded as an answer.

Maya walked Clarke to Octavia’s desk and before she left, she gave Clarke a card with her data, Clarke took it and thanked her for her help. 

“If you wait a few minutes so I can finish this, we can go and have something to eat.” Octavia told her without separate her view from the computer.

“Yeah, no problem daddy.” Octavia laughed at that and Clarke went to find another uncomfortable chair to wait for her friend.

They were on her way to grab something, Clarke told Octavia about the meeting and Maya’s idea. Octavia listened to everything and nodded from time to time. They bought a salad and sandwiches and sat on the grass of some park nearby.

“So?” Clarke asked to Octavia.

“I don’t know, Clarki. I trust Maya, so if she has thought about that…” Octavia took another bite to her sandwich. “I guess you could give it a try.”

Clarke looked to her salad and moved the fork around it. Finally leaving the fork and the salad on the grass.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

\---

Maya was right, she was good at it. Clarke has been on ten different graphic works since she called Maya. There weren’t difficult, just was Maya had told her, some logo modifications and presentation material. The companies were pleased with her work and they have told her that if they needed some help in the future, they will ask for her. Clarke was happy.

A few more weeks passed and more jobs as well, she had some cash, not too much but it would be enough. She insisted Octavia on paying her something for her room, and as she expected Octavia to refuse it.

“Come on O, you have a nice job, but it can’t be enough to pay for this apartment.” Clarke said to Octavia for the fifth time.

“Look, when I came to this city, I couldn’t find a decent place and I called Bel.” Octavia explained to Clarke while she kept cocking. “So, he asked around and found this, it belongs to a friend of a friend so I’m paying half of what it supposed. Now you know the truth so you can keep your money away.” Octavia faced her friend and she found Clarke smiling at her.

“Okay, but let me pay the food at least! Or I will call Bel and told him all about the 2014 incident.” Octavia’s face change to white and Clarke knew that she had won this battle.

They ate dinner while Octavia told her about her job. She told her that she has been working for this startup that was looking for young blood. She had been finding computer engineers, marketings and other profiles for them. They all have been starting like Clarke, temporary works, but the company has been hiring them, so she was proud of herself, and so was Clarke.

“I told you, I will make them believe they need a graphics designer and get you a decent job there.” Octavia told her friend really seriously. Clarke smiled at her, she was so lucky having her as a friend.

“Woah O, you already want me out of here? That’s why you are trying so hard to find me a job?” Clarke was joking and Octavia knew that, so they laughed about that. Octavia joked about the idea of starting doing the opposite, so they have to be together forever.

After dinner, they sat on the sofa and watched some TV while they talked about some high school memories. Missing those days, when they didn’t have to bother about paying their food or clothes, just trying not to get caught while they grabbed some money out of their mothers’ purses to buy gross and cheap vodka.

“We are getting old, watch us, it’s Friday night and we are here.” Clarke said feeling sorry for themselves. They used to be so much fun, they used to be so drunk at this time.

“Talk for yourself, I’m still young and pretty.” She told Clarke while she made a move with her hand showing her perfect skin. Clarke pushed her with her foot and made Octavia grumble.

They stayed in the same position for a while, both girl with their feet on the couch and drinking cheap wine.

“Yeah, I think you are right, we are totally getting older.” Octavia said after a while when she looked at themselves and saw nothing but tiredness.

“We should get out. Yes, let’s go to a bar!” Clarke yelled while she stood up and extended her hand to Octavia.

“Hell yeah!” Octavia said while she takes Clarke’s hand and jump out the couch. 

\---

After an hour of makeup, several changes of clothes and some shots at home, they headed to a bar that Octavia had been to before. Clarke decided to wear a simple blouse and a glitter skirt, Octavia was wearing a white top and some tight jeans that make her ass look great.

It wasn’t too crowded, but that could be because it was early for regular party people, but they were there, and they wanted to party. They sat on the first available table that they found and asked for two beers and shots. When the first round was out, they headed to an imaginary dance floor and started to move their bodies. By that time the bar was full of people and they weren’t the only ones dancing. Clarke was enjoying that time, she truly deserved to have fun with her best friend.

After some songs (no one was really paying attention to the songs, so they didn’t know how many had been playing) they went to the bar to get another drink, they were thirsty. When they have recovered some liquid, they decided to go out to have some fresh air.

“I missed party Griffin!” Octavia said while she hugged Clarke on their way out.

They were out for a while until some guys come close and started hitting on them.

“Look at those cuties.” Said one the guys to his other friend.

“Oh, hey ladies, do you wanna spend a wonderful night?” Asked them one of the friends.

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the same time.

“We are already having a wonderful night, thank you.” Clarke answered them politely.

“Come on, let us buy you a drink and we will make your day.” Said the first guy while their friend cheered him up.

Octavia looked at Clarke and asked her with her eyes if she wanted to kill the guys or just make them cry. This was a technique that they have been improving throughout the years, they were able to talk only with their eyes. Clarke told her to let it be, they just wanted to dance and drink alone.

“Look gentlemen, we appreciated your service, but we are just going to pass.” She said trying to be polite.

“Woo, don’t be a bitch and come have fun with us.” The third guy open his mouth finally and he just hit it.

Clarke wasn’t fast enough to hold Octavia on and her fist went right to the third guy nose.

“If you want to get laid just download Find&Fck and leave us alone.” Octavia yelled while she took Clarke’s hand and went back inside.

The doorman winked at them when they got through the door, saying without a word that he had watched everything, and the guys won’t put a foot on his local.

They were back at their table, or maybe a different one, and laughed about what just happened. Clarke went to get some ice for Octavia’s fist and more beer. The night continued without more altercations, just more laughs, beer and maybe too many shots.

“Have you ever used that app?”

“What?” Octavia asked, not knowing what was going on.

“The guys, you said something about and app, Find and something.”

“Oh, yes, Find&Fck . No, I have never used it, but I know of its existence.” Octavia saw something on Clarke’s face. “Wait, have you used it?”

“Not really…” Clarke took her phone and saw her friend the app. “I just signed up.”

Octavia took Clarke’s phone and look at it.

“Blondi_BigBoobs5, for real?”

“I didn’t choose it.”

“Come on Clarke, you have to use it. For the science!” Octavia said while she took her beer and cheers to the air.

Clarke changed her position to be next to her friend so they could look at the screen at the same time. Octavia pushed the “Search” bottom and a pop up came ‘Please, send us a picture of you DNI to prove you are over 21 years old.’ Clarke looked at Octavia with a question mark all over her face.

“It makes sense, Clarki, it’s an app to have sex, no minors and all that.”

“It not like we only started to have sex at 21.” Clarke said to her. But both agree that it was probably some legal stuff, so Clarke took a pic of her ID and sent it.

The verification was almost instantaneous, so the two-girl started looking who was close to them and using the app.

“Wait, there are only guys?” Octavia said after a while, knowing that her friend was also into pretty girls.

“Maybe you can change the configuration.”

After a while, they google it because it was impossible to find the setting on their own. It wasn’t that difficult, so maybe it was a signal, telling them that they have drunk enough. With the app searching for both boys and girls alike, the laughs started to grow even more.

Clarke received a lot of messages of guys trying to meet her. But she was there with her friend. They keep watching the pictures of everyone at the bar and trying to find them on the bar. People know how to take a good picture because it was really difficult to match some of the guys.

“Woah, I would become gay for those abs.” Octavia said looking at the phone. Clarke blush a little when she saw a picture of a spectacular female body. A good tang, perfect abs and a tattoo on her arm. Octavia looked at Clarke and saw how she was salivating at that picture. “Ok, we are going to talk to this girl.”

“Wait, no…” But Clark couldn’t stop her friend, Octavia send her text with the most ridiculous pick up line.

**Blondi_BigBoobs5:** Somebody call the cops because it’s got to be illegal to look that good!

“Fuck, O, we haven’t seen her face.”

“Oh, come on, with that body, what face do you think she would have?” So maybe her friend was right, but she wanted to check it. She went back to the girl’s profile, but she only has that one picture.

“BrownCutie13.” Octavia read out loud. “Look, Clarki, she has responded.”

“Omg! Thank you, O, now she thinks I’m a perv!” She responds after reading the girl’s answer.

**BrownCutie13** : Thank you, I guess?

**BrownCutie13** : Wait, are you watching me at this bar?

“Relax, let me make the magic.” Octavia said while she started tipping on Clarke’s phone.

**Blondi_BigBoobs5:** No, relax, no pervs here.

**Blondi_BigBoobs5:** Just saying the truth, that pic is hot!

Clarke read it and thought about killing herself. Maybe coming back to her mother’s house wasn’t that bad, she could live with that. Because, right now, nothing was worse than the shame she was feeling.

“O, please, leave it. We should go home, it’s late.”

“Hell no, you are going to get laid with this hottie.” Octavia was about to write back the girl, but something hit Clarke and took her own phone.

“Okay, if we are doing it, it should be me.” Octavia smiled at her and nodded in response. It was the right thing.

**BrownCutie13:** Well, thank you again. Yours aren’t bad either ;)

“Clarke, what picture did you used?” Clarke blushed a lot. “Come on Clarke, let me see them!” They struggle for a sec, but Clarke realize that it was pointless to fight Octavia, she would see her profile one way or another.

So maybe Clarke didn’t choose the sexiest pictures of her gallery, more like the cutest ones.

“Clarke, you realize that this app is created to have sex, right? What were you thinking?”

“Jesus, O, they aren’t my best, but I think I can get the sex with them.”

“Okay, you have a point here, this chick seems to be interested.” And both pairs of eyes went back to chat.

**Blondi_BigBoobs5:** Thank you, but I can guarantee that I look better in person.

**BrownCutie13:** Can’t wait to find out.

“You have your game,  _ Princess _ , I’m impressed.” Clarke rolled her eyes; her friend was the worst sometimes.

A few minutes passed and they didn’t get anything else from the girl.

“Maybe she’s not that interested.” Clarke said with a grim.

“No way, just write her back.”

**Blondi_BigBoobs5:** So…what have to do a girl to get a drink?

“Nicely done.” Octavia said proudly.

**BrownCutie13:** Oh, sorry. Some guy is trying to hit on me. I don’t know how to get rid of him.

Clarke and Octavia looked at the crown and start looking for the girl.

“Look, it has to be that one.” Octavia pointed at a table. It was clear that the guy was annoying the girl. Octavia was about to get up and go rescue the girl, but this time Clarke was faster. “Okay champ, go save the girl, just make me the signal and I will head home.”

“I’m not going to leave you on your own, O.” Clarke respond while she finished her beer. Octavia smiled at her knowing that she was going to get home on her own for sure.

**Blondi_BigBoobs5:** On my way!

Clarke crossed the hole bar to get to the girl’s table. When she arrived, she realized that she didn’t have any plans.

“Hey, you…, I’ve been looking for you!” Clarke said to the girl and she almost froze there. That girl was stunning, the most beautiful girl she had seen. An incredible brunette with a white shirt and black jeans, she couldn’t see the tattoos on her arm, but it was obvious that it was the same girl from the app. She was in good shape, in a really good shape. The shirt was fit, so Clarke was able to appreciate her curves perfectly throw the fabric. God, this woman couldn’t be real.

“Oh, hey you too.” The girl responded and when she looked at Clarke her heart stopped. Those eyes, those precious green eyes were looking at her and she forgot how to breathe for a second. They spent like that for a moment, just looking at each other eyes and smiling, but they were interrupted by a noise.

“And you are?” The man who was annoying that beautiful brunet asked Clarke.

“Susan, the friend I was telling you about.” The girl rapidly answered. And smiled to Clarke, saying with her eye to follow her lead.

“Mm, yes, I’m Susan.” Clarke said, remembering how to talk but somehow she totally forgot how to create words. “Thanks for keeping my friend company, but I think you can leave now.” Clarke smiled at the girl and then she looked at the guy.

“Look, I was just trying to buy a drink for your friend.” He said with two beers on his hands.

“Oh, that really nice for you, will take them, thank you.” And Clarke took the beers from the guy and made a move with her head, telling him again to leave. The man cleared his throat and, recognizing his loose, he left them.

“Thanks.” Said the girl with a shy smile. Clarke took the man’s sit and took one of the beers.

“My pleasure.” Clarke made the gesture and the girl took the other beer and cheers Clarke’s. “I guess I’m Susan.” She said smiling to the girl.

The girl smiled her back and she could swear that she wasn’t breathing again.

“Yes, sorry about that, I was gonna call you ‘Blondi_BigBoobs5’ but I thought that it wasn’t the best idea.” Clarke blushed hearing her nick of her lips, and the girl blushed as well when she notices that she just said the word boobs out loud. “I’m…”

“Hey, don’t need to do the part of the names.” Clarke interrupted the girl. “We were using this app that is supposed to end fake dates, so we can just have a really fake date. Just lies, not even the names.” Maybe this wasn’t Clarke talking and was the alcohol, but she thought it was a great idea.

“Yeah, why not.” The girl smiled again and take another sip from the beer. “Well, I give you your fake name, I think that you should give me mine, to be fair.”

“Yes, that seems fair.” Clarke took another sip and look closer to the brunet. “I think I’m gonna call you Maggie.” She said proudly of her decision.

“Do you think I have a Maggie face?”  _ Maggie _ said with a big smile on her face.

“Yeah, for sure, I won’t be surprised if that was your real name.” Definitely, the alcohol was the one in control of Clarke talking.

“So, what’s doing a girl like you in a place like this?”  _ Maggie _ asked, she couldn’t stop smiling and Clarke couldn’t stop looking at those incredible eyes.

“Woah, you are a player, right?” Clarke made  _ Maggie _ blush and she panicked a little bit.

“Oh, no, I mean, I just..”

“Relax Maggie, just kidding. I could ask you the same. I came here with a friend.” She raised her head to look for Octavia but she wasn’t there. Clarke took her phone and read a text.

**Partner in crime** : Headin home, have fun  _ Princess  _ <3 <3

Clarke felt a little guilty; she came here to have a good time with her friend, but she had left her alone to be with  _ Maggie.  _ Clarke looked again to the girl in front of her and all the guilt feelings vanished. God, how can she be real?

“Everything alright?”  _ Maggie _ asked when Clarke put her phone back in her back pocket.

“Yes, everything is perfect.” And she meant it. “So, what’s doing a girl like you in a place like this?”  _ Maggie _ smiled and Clarke’s heart stopped one more time. This girl was going to be the end for her.

“Only fake answers?” Clarke nodded. “Okay, my boss is a dick and I just wanted to forget my week.”

“And beer is the best way to make you forget?”

“I think tequila should be a better weapon.”  _ Maggie _ smiled again looking at the beer on her hand.

“Well, I’m really good using those weapons, so today, Miss Maggie is your lucky day.”

Clarke went to the bar and get two glasses, lemon, a glass with salt and a bottle of tequila.  _ Maggie  _ opened her eyes widely when she saw the bottle.

“I want to forget my week, not the whole year!”

They both laughed while Clarke prepared the first round and both girls made the same disgusted face when the burning alcohol get down their throats.

“Tell me about you, Maggie. Why are you using this app?”  _ Maggie _ sucked the lemon and Clarke salivated thinking about what other things she could suck.

“I’m not actually using it, I just signed up and I receive an interesting text form you, Miss Susan.” She answered Clarke with a smirk.

Clarke needed a minute to think about something else that wasn’t those thing lips, ‘fuck’, she just wanted to get over the table and kiss her.

“What about you?”  _ Maggie  _ noticed that Clarke was studying her lips, she took the opportunity to prepare a second round for both.

Clarke came back to reality and saw the tequila shot waiting for her on the table. She took the salt, the shot and after another disgusted face she got the slice of lemon. ‘Focus, Clarke’ she told to herself, she needed to stop fancy  _ Maggie’s _ lips.

“Susan?” Clarke didn’t answer so  _ Maggie _ got closer to Clarke and took her hands on hers. “Are you okay?” She asked so politely.

“Oh, yes, sorry, my mind went to another galaxy. Sorry about that.” Clarke smiled and  _ Maggie _ went back to her original position, leaving Clarke’s hands alone. “So, not using the app, but did you have the intention?”

“Easy tiger, is your turn to answer.”

“I just saw an add and got curious about what type of people may use it.”

“Oh, so you are just here to collect data. Are you a scientist?” Both girls laughed and discussed their thought about the type of people that will use the app.

“Wait.” Clarke got serious when she realized something. “How was it possible for me to find you? I mean, it took me a moment to notice that I was only searching for boys and then an eternity to be able to change the settings? “

“You said just lies, so…”  _ Maggie  _ answered with some guilty on her eyes but a smile on her lips. “Now that you mention, it was kind of complicated to make the change.” They joked at the idea of them posting a bad comment about it on the download page, then another shot came but it did burn anymore.

Something must have happened between the fifth and sixth shots because they were now sitting on the same side of the table, getting more and more closely with every word, with every laugh, and with every shot.

Time passed and the bottle was empty, as well as the table. The girls had made their way out the bar to take some fresh air, but one of them, or maybe both, decided that the only air they wanted to take was the one out of the other girl’s mouth.

Clarke thought it was Maggie the one who started the kiss, but she wasn’t sure, and it didn’t matter anymore. Clarke has been making a series of bad jokes and  _ Maggie _ couldn’t stop laughing.

“God, please stop, I can’t.”  _ Maggie  _ asked Clarke almost crying.

“Made me.” And just with that, both girls get serious and closer. Suddenly the rest of the people at the door of the bar vanished, the noise disappeared, and they were the only ones in the world. Clarke melted on those green eyes and then their lips melted into each other.

_ Maggie’s _ kisses tasted like lemon and she decide that she had found her favorite flavor. Clarke’s fingers interlaced  _ Maggie’s  _ hair, getting the two girls closer.  _ Maggie’s _ hands took Clarke wrist, hungry for more contact with her. They only separated their lips to get more air and to cry out some moaning that made the other girl craziest, increasing their heartbeat and their desire for more.

“Do you..” Clarke never let  _ Maggie _ finish that sentence, but she knew what she wanted to say.

“Yours” Clarke said, and they started walking while they keep kissing each other.

They get into a cab,  _ Maggie  _ was able to call for a taxi when Clarke let her lips rest, looking for her neck. “Vanilla” Clarke murmured while she bit her.

Clarke followed  _ Maggie’s _ lead, she followed her into that building and into the elevator, not letting her go and making her want for more. As they reached their floor, Clarke started unbuttoning Maggie’s shirt. Meanwhile,  _ Maggie  _ was trying to find a way to take Clarke skirt off.

\---

‘No more tequila’ was the first thing that Clarke was able to think when she woke up. The second one was ‘where the hell am I?’, then she remembered the kisses, still on fire all over her body.

Clarke turn over the bed to found no one by her side. What was happening there? She wasn’t at her house, that was for sure, she was naked, but she did not remember the sex.

“What have you done, Clarke?” She asked herself out loud because there was no one around to hear her. She went out of the bed and found all her clothes on the floor, but only hers. She dressed and went out of that room.

Clarke found no one, maybe because she didn’t look well enough, but everything was spinning, and she needed to get back home.

When she was at home, she saw Octavia’s keys there, so she thought that her friend should be sleeping. Clarke took a quick shower and went to her own bed, she needed to rest.

\---

Clarke woke up again, this time on her bed, with the smell of coffee. She got out the bed on her pajamas.

“Good morning.” Clarke roared on her way out.

“Good morning champion.” Octavia reply with a big smile on her face. “Come on, drink your coffee and tell me everything.”

Clarke told her all about the naming situation and the only fake information. Then she talked about the shot and their memory made her feel sick, she was getting older, a few years ago her hangovers weren’t like that. Clarke continued telling her friend the story until they reached the apartment, after that, everything was black.

“Then, when I woke up, I was alone. The bed was empty, with no signals of sex, and the apartment was empty as well.” Clarke finished telling her night.

“Interesting looks like you found a true gentlewoman.” Clarke looked at her friend with a big interrogation. Octavia rolled her eyes, how was possible that her friend was so blind. “It’s obvious that she leaves you the bed for you to rest, after a lot of kisses and no sex because the both of you were drunk as fuck.”

“But she wasn’t there, I mean, in the apartment. And why was I naked?” 

“Did you really look up for her? Maybe she was in another room, or I don’t know, in the bathroom. And the naked thing, I don’t know, that would be a mystery until we found this  _ Maggie _ girl again.”

Clarke smiled a little into her coffee about the thought of seen the brunet again.

“Come on, I need your help.” Octavia told Clarke and she groaned as a complaint.

“O is Saturday, I have a huge hangover. The only thing I can do is sleep.”

“I have a meeting on Monday with the startup I told you about, and I need your help to find a way to make them realize that they need a fantastic new graphic design.”


	2. Chapter 2

They spent what it was left of the weekend contemplating different scenarios, so Octavia would be prepared to sell Clarke ass right away.

“Can you please tell me what this company is doing?” Clarke asked her after her head started working again, ‘no more tequila’ she replayed that thought over and over.

“I dunno.” Octavia answer arching her shoulder. “Indra will explain everything at the meeting. I think they are too paranoid about corporate spying.”

“Okay…so we really need to think about every fucking possibility here.” Clarke scratched her forehead, getting ready for using it on a grand scale.

After so many cups of coffee and ordering really unhealthy food, Octavia was ready to crush it.

Monday come and Octavia left the house on a way too formal dress. Clarke decided that she should use her time to clean their disaster home and go to the grocery. She was in the queue, ready to pay when she saw that she didn’t have enough cash for this. ‘Fuck, how much did I spend on that bar?’ she cursed herself for being so irresponsible. She had the credit card, but using it meant that her mother will call her as soon as she saw the charge. ‘Shit’ but it was time to make the call. Clarke used the credit card and come back home carrying all the items on the shopping list.

Before she could open the door, her phone was ringing. Clarke hurried up and left the bags on the kitchen table to pick her phone.

“Hey.” She answered sitting on the couch, this would be a deliciated conversation, so better be comfortable.

“Hello sweetie. How’s life with Octavia?” Her mother asked and Clarke shocked a little bit, she had never told her mother she was living with her friend, she just texted a few days after she arrived telling her that she was fine and not to worry.

“Em, yes, fine, we are good, thanks. How’s work?” Clarke already knew the answer to that, but after using her money she thought she should try to be polite for once.

“Good, good, you know how it is, always busy.” Clarke nodded, then she realized that she was having a conversation over the phone so her mother couldn’t watch that. She was about to say something, but her mother spoke before. “Look Clarke, I know that you are fine because Octavia is updating me over text.” A little pause came after that information, Clarke didn’t know what to say, her friend has been talking with her mother because she knew she won’t do it.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just was...” Clarke was trying to explain herself. Actually, she was looking for an excuse.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, I understand you.” Of course, her mother would understand what type of relationship they had, the one that she built. “I just want you to know that I’m here if you need anything, or if you girls need some money to pay for the house, I’m happy to help you both.”

“Thanks, mum, I think we are ok, but I would talk with O about that.” She heard her mother nodding on the other side, what’s that even possible? Clarke was about to talk to her about her new career, but obviously, work came.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I need to go. Talk to you soon, take care.” Her mother finished the call before Clarke could say goodbye.

She was about to drop the phone on the table when she saw some texts from Octavia and a bunch of missing calls.

**Partner in crime** : Clarke, we got it!

**Partner in crime** : They want to interview you today, I said yes.

**Partner in crime** : Fuck Griffin, pick the phone!

**Partner in crime** : I’m going to murder you!

Clarke pressed the call button next to Octavia’s photo.

“Fuck, it was about time.” Clarke was going to tell her about the conversation with her mother, but Octavia was faster. “Wear something nice and come to the address I’m going to text you. You got it  _ Princess _ .”

And Octavia hung up, the girl was a pain in the ass when she got all bossy. Clarke put the bags on the fridge and went to her room to wear something else than her actual broken jeans and shirt with paint all over it. She chose a nicer shirt, which enhanced the color of her eyes, and her formal jeans, put some makeup on and left the house in a hurry. Octavia had been broken her back on this interview, so the least Clarke could do was being there.

When Clarke arrived at the building, she realized that it was a business complex and that she didn’t know the name of Octavia’s startup. She tried to call her friend unsuccessfully. She decided to ask the receptionist, maybe Octavia had left some note or something.

“Hey.” Clarke said to the girl on the other side of the counter.

“Hello, in what may I help you today?” The receptionist asked Clarke with a polite smile.

“Yes, sorry, I think I have an interview here, but I don’t know exactly where.” Clarke explained herself, knowing that the girl should believe she was some kind of idiot. Who in hell has an interview but doesn’t know the name of the company? Of course, Clarke was.

The receptionist smiled again, trying to say without words that it was okay, that it actually happened very often.

“ _ Princess _ ?” Clarke was about to yell at her friend to make her came here without information, but the girl that have called her wasn’t her friend.

Instead, she found a smiling brunet, with a red jacket and black jeans, the girl came closer to Clarke and extend her hand. Clarke took it, she didn’t understand what was happening here.

“It’s Clarke, mm, Clarke Griffin.” She informed the girl in front of her.

“Oh, yes, sorry, I overhear Blake calling you that. I’m Raven Reyes.” Clarke sighed relieved. “Indra and the boss are on a meeting right now, so they send me here instead to make you company.” The brunet winked her eye to Clarke.

Raven guided Clarke to a waiting area and took a seat on one of those fancy chairs.

“These chairs are the worst, I don’t know who designed them but should be in jail, they are fucking uncomfortable.” Raven said with a grin, trying to find a comfortable position, which was impossible.

Clarke smiled politely at her; she totally got the feeling here.

“I’m sorry, but Miss Blake didn’t tell me anything about your company, would you mind if I ask you about it?” Clarke asked the girl maybe way too formally and the girl laughed at it.

“Oh Griff, no need to be formal here.” She moved her hands pointing to the both of them. “We are, Ark Tech, a startup of Woods Inc , the boss wanted to have her name on a big sign. We are the developers of the famous and greatest app, Find&Fck .” Raven said that last part with great pride. Clarke froze a little bit with that info, no way, how Octavia forget to tell her about it, this fucking app.

“Okay.” Clarke answer, trying to be cool about it, but something must have happened on her face because Raven started laughing again.

“So you are a user, right?” OMG, this girl was going to be her ruin. “No need to worry, I built it so everybody can use it, finding user shouldn’t be something to be shameful at all.”

“Oh, yes, I kind of used it the other day…” Clarke started feeling like someone has switched the heater on.

“Nice.” She told with a smirk. “Tell me about it.” It was clear that this girl didn’t understand the meaning of boundaries.

“OMG, no, I mean, it was fun, but nothing happened.”

Raven looked at Clarke, trying to figure out her like she was some kind of puzzle.

“You understand that the whole point is to get laid? There are other apps to meet people.” Clarke panicked and Raven couldn’t be happier seeing the suffering on Clarke’s face. 

“I was just having fun with a friend, checking the app, that’s all.” Clarke was going to be dead before she could make it to the interview.

“Okay, whatever you say  _ Princess _ .” Raven rolled her eyes, she wasn’t buying it. “Do you have any feedback for me, them?”

“Well…” Clarke bitted her lip; she wasn’t sure if that was an appropriate topic to chat with her possible future boss. What the hell. “The app has this default setting, about looking for the opposite sex only, if you want to change it, it a little bit complicated.”

“Nice to hear it.” Raven winked again at Clarke, God could someone open a window of something. “Noted, actually it wasn’t like that before, but I had to change it because it was difficult to find potential investor if the second question to some sixty years old man was his sexual orientations, you know. Something else?”

“Not really, I didn’t use it that much. Wait, yes, one thing, why is it not possible to choose your username?” Raven laughed really loud at that.

“Oh, yes, that. I thought it was funnier to create a name based on the pictures you uploaded. We have this girl that is the best processing images.”

There was a few seconds of silence and Clarke thought that was all, that she had survived it. But Reyes had other opinions about it.

“What’s between you and the Blake girl?”

“Sorry, what?” Clarke asked, surprised at that question.

“Yes, I have never seen someone fight back Indra. She was so determined about all the ‘you need a graphic designer’ stuff, I have to say that it was hot.”

“Oh, she is just a friend, a good friend.”

“So good friends.” Raven said with a spicy tone on her voice.

“What? No, not like that, she is like a sister.” Clarke answer quickly, just the thought of her and Octavia in a romantic way, hell no.

“Nice, so is she single?” Woah, Raven really didn’t understand limits.

Clarke was about to reply but a woman interrupted their conversation, saving Clarke for a painful death.

“You must be Clarke Griffin, sorry for the waiting, I’m Indra.” Clarke got up and shook Indra’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Come with me.”

“Oh, oh, Clarke is on trouble.” Raven joked while she walked next to Indra. “So, how is the commander today?” She asked the woman.

“She just left; something came up.” Indra answered very firmly, and that was the end of all conversations.

They reached the thirteenth floor. It was an open space, on one side there was a chill area, with some puffs and a ping pong table. There was also a big table, a fridge, and some microwaves, a nice kitchen space for the team to have lunch and rest for a few minutes.

On the other side, separated by a crystal wall, there were some desks, around ten or so, every place had a computer with two screens and all the regular items you will find in an office. In the end there were two offices and what looked like a meeting room, all of them with crystal walls but some vinyl stripes to create a little intimacy between the different spaces.

There was room enough for the people working there, it was a nice office, no sight of those stupid chairs, so yes, it was a really nice space to work in.

Clarke followed Indra to one of the offices, and she explained what they would expect from her. They wanted to change the user interface of their application, make it more attractive. Indra told her that they would have a meeting in two weeks to discuss the proposals and to choose a final one. If they were pleased with the result, they would make a new offer for her, maybe something more permanent and with a better salary. She told Clarke that the company was only a few months old, she believed that a graphic designer will be useful for their future and help to achieve better goals.

It was so clear that Octavia had been done an incredible job here. Clarke couldn’t avoid smiling when Indra used the same expression she has been practicing with Octavia the previous day.

“I would like you to meet the head of the company, but Miss Wood received an urgent call and have to leave to attend it. So, it should have to wait.”

“Yes, sure, no problem, I look forward to meeting her.”

After more Q&A between the two women, Clarke signed some papers and that was all. When Indra opened the door of her office to Clarke, Raven was there waiting for Clarke.

“Let me give you the tour.” Raven put her arm around Clarke’s shoulders and guide her to the kitchen. “Wanna coffee?” She asked while she grabbed a cup and poured some black liquid in it. Clarke nodded so Raven repeated the action with another cup.

“Ok, so coffee is free, as well as all the drink on the fridge.” She opened it and it was full of all kinds of energy drinks and other ones with too many carbs. “We have the caffeine department cover, but if you need something stronger, I suggested this one.” Raven took one green bottle from the fridge, no labels on it. “It’s my recipe.”

“Yours?” An Asian man came from nowhere and took the bottle from Raven’s hands. “I believe you were trying to say  _ our _ recipe, don’t forget it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Clarke, this is Monty Green, my little padawan.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Clarke.”

They took their coffees and sat on the puffs for a while.

“I heard you are going to create a new work area here.” Monty said to Clarke. “Graphic design, right?”

“Oh, yes, Indra told me you guys need a little makeover on your app.” She smiled at the two of them. “I believe my friend, Octavia, is a really good seller, though.”

“Wait, you are friend with Octavia? The one from the temporary agency?” Clarke turned her head and saw another guy, a tall and thin boy with a pale face who was wearing some sunglasses on his head. He took another puff and sat next to Clarke.

“Yeah?” Clarke asked a little worried, should she have said that?

“No way, thanks to her I got a job here. I’m Jasper, the fixer of bugs.”

“Bugs that you created in the first place.” Raven told him and they all laughed about it. 

“Well, the new girl has been using the app and she has told me some valid feedback.” Raven said after some seconds of silence, this girl couldn’t stay quiet for one minute.

“Oh yeah, tell us your history.” Jasper said way too excited. Clarke blushed at the idea of sharing her night, but they were bonding so the last thing she could do was share a little.

“Nothing really happened, just met this girl. I had this stupid idea of not using our names, we had fun, drunk too many shots and then I went home.” She looked at their faces; they were asking it. “Alone, I went home alone.” It was technically true, she went home by herself, after a trip to the other girl’s house.

“Tell us that you got a little action, at least did you two make out?” Raven asked, clearly affective to the fact that Clarke didn’t get laid thanks to her app. Clarke nodded as an answer and all of them seem to be pleased enough. 

“That’s new, not only the no sex part, but the names one.” Monty said, clearly curious about that. “What were the names?”

Clarke didn’t know if she should answer that, it was an intimate moment for her, and she didn’t want to share it. She took a sip of her coffee and told them.

“She was Maggie and I was Susi.” A second of silence and they all lost it, Jasper cried with laughter and Raven was all over the floor. Monty was the only normal there. “Don’t judge me, I was drunk, and she was hot, look.” She took her phone and searched for the Find&Fck app. She opened it and taped the messages zone, but nothing was there. “Wait, where are the texts?” She asked.

“All contacts are deleted after 24 hours of no communication.” Raven said. “The point here is to fuck and nothing else, if you like one person you should ask for their number.” She explained how her application worked. Clarke felt sorry, she should have asked her number, or maybe a social account, something. 

“So, you are only developing this app?” Clarke asked, she wanted to know those guys and their work, but she also wanted to change the topic. 

“That’s what the commander would like.” Jasper answered.

It was the second time she heard about this commander, who was it? Monty noticed her doubt and he explained it.

“The commander is the boss, she can be a little too serious sometimes, so Raven here decided that the boss title wasn’t enough for her.” Clarke smiled thanking him for the explanation.

“But she is not that bad, she didn’t invest in the app, she invests on this.” Raven pointed to her head. “Whatever came out of here, she would buy it. I guess she saw the genius behind all this beauty.”

The two guys pick rolled his eyes and throw her a deadly look. Raven couldn’t hold her laugh.

“Anyhow, the padawan here and I have like a lot of crazy ideas and she let us work in that under the name of Ark Tech.”

They finished their coffees and said their goodbyes. Raven made some quick presentations to the rest of the team, but Clarke didn’t get all of the names. A blonde girl was in charge of all the marketing stuffs, another girl, Gaia, who was Indra’s daughter and the commander’s assistant, one guy called Gustus, apparently no one understood what he was doing there, the man was so impressive that they didn’t have the guts to ask him; a girl who was an image processing specialist and one last guy who wasn’t there, the errand boy. After some hellos and polite smiles, Raven walked with Clarke to the main door of the building.

\---

“I’m home!” Octavia announced her arrival like every day. “How was the interview?”

“You would know if you have picked my calls.” Clarke said to her friend crossing her arms.

Octavia got her phone from her bag and saw all the texts and missed calls from her friend.

“Fuck Clarke, I’m sorry, it’s been a crazy day at the office.” Clarke saw how tired her friend was and decided that it wasn’t worth it to make a big deal of it.

Clarke explained her day to Octavia, they talked about Indra. Octavia explained how she convinced her to hire Clarke like it was some epic battle. Clarke told her about the team, how crazy was Raven and about that guy who knew her friend, Jasper.

They chatted about her task and some ideas that Clarke was already thinking about. She asked her friend about the mysterious commander, but Octavia had never met her.

“The girl is a ghost. When I first met Indra, I google about the WoodsInc  but I couldn’t found a thing about her. Just that that name used to belong to a great empire, but they change it, so I guess your boss found her company with that name. It looks like she had other businesses, some hotels along the coast, but she is focused on Ark Tech now.” Octavia shrugged and added “I guess she is just a rich old woman who dropped her husband, took some hotels with her and started a company.”

“Really? That your best guest?” Clarke asked her friend with a little surprised at her voice.

“It’s not like someone with our age could get the amount of money to build all of it, you have seen the office, it looks pretty good, that can’t be cheap.”

Octavia had a point here, the lack of information about the Woods’ woman was rare. If she was the daughter of some rich man and she has started her own company, it would be all over the news. So maybe Octavia’s version was closer to reality.

“I guess we will discover it soon enough.” Clarke said, looking forward to meeting the woman behind this new empire to be built.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I would like to thank you for the kudos!
> 
> Please, leave in the comments what you think about the work till now and if there is something I did not express correctly or whatever.
> 
> Again, sorry for my english.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke woke up pretty early in the morning, she was always nervous at first days. Octavia offered to drive her to work, so she had a few minutes extra to make sure she packed everything she thought she would need for her day. The drive was quiet, the two friends weren’t morning people, so the radio made all the chat.

“Thanks for the ride, O.” Clarke thanked her friend when Octavia stopped the car close enough to the building.

“No problem. Have a nice day and be good with the other kids, share your toys.” She said like a mother taking her daughter to her first day of kindergarten. Clarke grabbed her things and, before closing the door, stuck out her tongue to her friend.

Clarke entered the building and headed to the elevator, but then she realized that she didn’t know on what floor she was supposed to stop. She was so nervous when she followed Indra and Raven that she didn’t pay attention to the floor.

“Hey.” Clarke said again to the receptionist.

“Hello again Miss Griffin.” Clarke was surprised, not because she remembered her, but because she knew her name. “In what can I help you today?”

“Oh yeah, would you mind telling me what floor Ark Tech is?” Clarke said embarrassed.

“It’s on the thirteenth floor. Just take the elevator and it will take you there.” She said pointing the way for her. “Have a nice day Miss Griffin.” 

“Thanks, you too Miss…?”

“I’m Alie.” Clarke smiled at her and went to the elevator.

The doors opened for her before she was even there and closed it right after she was inside, without the typical delay of these machines.

Clarke was about to press the thirteenth-floor button, but she couldn’t find any button and the elevator was already going up. She held her breath all the way, what the hell was going on? Alie had told her that the elevator will take her there, but this is not what she was thinking about. When the doors opened at Ark Tech floor she jumped out, looking back at the machine like it was enchanted.

“Have you seen a ghost?” Raven asked, getting closer to Clarke.

“This thing is…” Clarke babbled; she didn’t know what to say.

“Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, the elevator is a smart one, it used facial recognition to take you to your floor.”

“Okay.” Clarke breathed again calmer, knowing that the machine wasn’t a Maggiec instrument send to kill her.

“Come here, I will show you your desk.” Clarke followed her.

The office was empty, she wanted to come earlier and make a good first (second?) impression. Raven stopped in front of an empty desk, with only a laptop and a second screen connected to it.

“We ordered some pretty pens and other supplies for you; they should be here soon.” Raven explained. “The computer is powerful enough to let you use any design program, just tell me what you need and I will make the installation.”

“Thanks.” She said. “I think I will need access to the current design of the app. Do you have the images or…?” Clarke asked Raven and she nodded.

“Yes, I will ask Harper to give them to you.” Raven look tired when she answered Clarke.

Clarke looked at her worried and Raven noticed it. “Are you okay?” She asked her.

“Oh, don’t you worry. I got an idea last night and came here right away, I just think I need more coffee. Would you like some?”

“Yes please, I’m not a functional human being until I get my second dose of caffeine.” Clarke said and shared her morning routine for the past months while they drink their coffee.

“You really are a  _ Princess _ .” Raven said mocking her.

The rest of the crew started arriving and went to the kitchen to get their coffee, so they chat and Clarke was able to get the names right. Clarke talked to Harper, the blonde girl in charge of Marketing, and she asked for the images.

When they were almost done and ready to start working a tall blonde woman entered the office, and for the look on their co-workers, Clarke wasn’t the only one surprised of seeing her here.

“Anya? The commander is not here yet.” Raven was the only one ready to face that woman.

“Yeah I know, she is on her way, someone on the fifth floor needed her signature.” She answered while she poured herself a coffee. 

“And to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?” Raven asked, the rest of the team were on their way to their desk or already there. They were only Jasper and Clarke here with the two of them in the kitchen.

“I’m here to babysit.” She said.

“I think it is the other way around.” Jasper whispered at Clarke, but the woman heard it and she wasn’t happy.

“Watch yourself.” She said to Jasper and he vanished immediately. Then, her eyes found Clarke and she got closer to her. “And who’s the blondie?” She asked.

“I’m Clarke, mmm, Griffin.” This woman looked like a warrior, she had a broken eyebrow and her superior lip was inflamed like she just got out of a fight and won it. Clarke was terrified of her presence.

“How cute.” Anya said, enjoying how scared Clarke was.

“I thought you only had eyes for me.” Raven said and Clarke saw her opportunity to run.

She heard some laughs while she reached her desk, but she didn’t care. She made a mental note to ask Raven or Jasper about her.

“Hey.” Clarke turned her head and saw Harper; she had moved her chair next to Clarke’s. “Need some help?” Clarke smiled at her and nodded.

Harper gave Clarke access to a shared folder with all the images and other data that would be helpful for her work. Harper explained other stuff, like which companies were interested in advertising on their app and other ones that she was trying to get in touch with. She showed Clarke the platforms on which there were ads for their app and Clarke smiled when she recognized the one she saw a month or so ago, the culpable of her walk of shame from the previous Sunday.

They were focused on the screen, but someone interrupted the two.

“You must be Clarke.” A thin boy carrying some bags and a box was looking at her.

“Hey Murphy.” Harper said.

“Yes, hi.”

The boy left all the items on her desk. “All of this is for you.” Clarke looked at everything, this was way too much material. “And here is my number.” The boy handler Clarke a little card with his name and number, she looked at him and he winked.

“This one is out of your league boy, but nice try.” Raven intervened at the right moment. “She had a Maggie somewhere.” Clarke blushed and put her hands on his face, trying to hide the red on her cheeks.

“OMG, remember me not to tell you anything ever again.” She said to Raven. “Thanks for this, Murphy.” Clarke said politely to the boy, he wasn’t her type so Raven was kind of right with her comment.

“Yeah, anytime. Just text me if you need anything else. Do you have any food allergy?” He asked and Clarke looked way to confused at his question.

“He will bring us food later; her mama is the best cooker on town.” Raven explained.

“Oh no, I don’t have any allergies.”

“Okay, later!” He said and left the floor.

Raven kept her way to her desk and then Harper explained to her that the boss had helped Murphy’s mother and now she had this small home-prepared food company. The woman was thankful for that, and also for giving her kid a job, so she made food every day for them.

Harper and Clarke continued their conversation until Gaia called for Clarke.

“Miss Wood would see you now if that’s okay.” She said from her desk. The office was big, but they were only a few people, so they were able to call each other from their positions without elevating their regular voice level.

Harper nodded to Clarke, telling her that it was okay. Clarke got up and walk the few meters to the commander’s office. When did she arrive? She was so immersed in her conversation with Harper that she didn’t notice the arrival of the mysterious boss.

Clarke knocked on the door and open it a little bit, waiting for a signal.

“Please, take a seat Miss Griffin, I will be with you in a moment, I just need to find where the pen is.”

Clarke entered the room and closed the door behind her.

“Hi again blondie.” Anya was there, sitting on a couch on one side of the room.

The office was simple and nice, it had the couch where Anya was sitting and a small crystal table in front of it. There was a bookshelf with no gaps available and a fancy metal rack with a jacket from a suit on it.

On the center of the office was this big crystal table, full of folders, some books and a laptop. On the other side of the desk was this young woman with a white shirt and a black tie, looking for a pencil that she already has on her ear. Clarke couldn’t believe it, Octavia’s theory was wrong, this wasn’t some old lady, this was definitely a young businesswoman whose shape looks really familiar.

Clarke sat on the chair in front of the big desk and waited there. Then the girl faced Clarke and they both froze.

“Try on your head.” Anya told to the businesswoman.

The girl blushed and took the pen from her ear. A few seconds passed by and both girls were there, pales as ice and looking into each other eyes without knowing what to say.

“Fuck Lexa, are you okay?” Then Anya looked at Clarke. “Woah, is there something in the air? Because blondie looks even worse.”

Clarke blinked a few times and Lexa took a sip from the glass of water she had on the table.

“Yes, thank you.” Lexa took another sip. “I think I should start with an apology, Miss Griffin. An important matter that needed my attention happened yesterday and I was forced to leave before having our interview. I hope Indra took good care of you.” Lexa said very seriously.

“Oh, yeah, no needs to apology.” Clarke answered not sure how, she was still in shock.

“Come on Lexa, be the fun boss, no the commander.” Anya said from the couch, enjoying one more time the suffering on Clarke’s eyes.

“Would you mind giving us a minute?” Lexa asked to Anya without looking at her, Lexa’s eyes where fixed on Clarke.

“Sure, I will find Raven to bother her instead.” She said leaving the two girls alone.

Clarke had to say something, should she do like she didn’t remember the girl? Okay, maybe she should start by breathing.

“No Maggie then.” Clarke finally said after an endless second of silence.

“No Susan then.” Lexa answered. Clarke thought she saw a shy smile on the girl’s lips but maybe it was just her imagination.

“I’m sorry I left the house...” Clarke started to talk not knowing where she was trying to say.

“No needs for that.” Lexa said before Clarke could say something else.

Clarke stayed quiet, she was still on shock and pale. But Lexa wasn’t, Clarke couldn’t read her, was there any expression on the other girl’s face?

“I wasn’t aware that we required a graphical designer, but Indra told me that we really need a change of the company image and that someone with your abilities on the team will be helpful. Raven has already given you her approval and I don’t think I had any fact to refuse those two.” She paused a moment and grab a paper. “I see that you already signed the confidentiality document. Do you have any questions for me, Miss Griffin?” Lexa said to her, so serious, so calm.

“Oh yes, do we…? I mean, I don’t really have any memories after…” Clarke wasn’t able to finish it, she wasn’t sure if she was having enough air on her brain. What was happening?

“I mean about your contract.” Lexa said and Clarke blushed, this girl was doing as nothing had happened, Clarke felt so stupid. “But no, nothing happened, I went to the kitchen for some water and before I could tell, you were already on the bed, sleeping. I just took the couch.” Lexa answered taking away her look from Clarke.

Well, at least Lexa remembered more than her. It was obvious that her new boss didn’t want to chat more about their previous encounter, and Clarke decided that it should be the better option for both of them.

“I googled about WoodsInc  but it was nothing to be found, just that you had some hotels...” Clarke said, changing the topic and redirecting the conversation to something more professional. Lexa nodded relieved.

“I don’t like to draw attention. The name belonged to a big company and I made a deal with them to take it and to erase every news with the Woods name. And I also kept those hotels.” Lexa explained to her new employee, already looking at her and not some paper. “Something else I can do for you, Miss Griffin?”

“It’s just Clarke.” She said and smiled. Was that a blush on her boss’s face? “And no, Miss Wood, no more questions.”

Lexa nodded and Clarke took that at a signal that their reunion was over, so she woke up and headed to the door.

“I would appreciate your discretion, Clarke.” She said before Clarke was at the door. “And Lexa it’s fine.” She said and fixed her look on the papers one more time.

Clarke left the room and went to her desk with a shy smile on her face.

The rest of the morning was normal, Clarke opened the bags that Murphy had brought her and put everything in order. There were a lot of pens and pencils from different harnesses, scales and colors, some notebooks and other stuff that she wasn’t sure she would need. Then she opened the box and there was a graphic tablet, she connected it to her laptop to try it, but it was broken. She raised her head, looking for Raven but she wasn’t there, so she got closer to Monty’s desk.

“Hey.” She said and the man looked at her with a big smile.

“Hey Clarke, everything right?” He asked politely.

“Not really, this came but I believe it’s broken.” She said holding the tablet.

“Oh yeah, of course, it is.” He said like it was the more normal thing in the world. “You should give it to Raven.” He raised her head looking for her, when he noticed she wasn’t around he said: “She must be on the lab, leave it here, I will give it to her later.”

“The lab?” Clarke said, looking for some other room or door. Monty smiled and explained to Clarke that Raven got another floor for her experiments, she had so many gadgets that she needed the extra space.

She returned to her desk and started to draw some sketches. She raised her head from time to time looking to Lexa’s office, between the vinyl’s Clarke was able to see that Anya was already in there, sitting on the couch like before. And Lexa was on her desk working on her laptop, but she couldn’t see her face.

Clarke remembered their time at the bar, how funny was the other girl, sweet and smiling. It was impossible that Lexa and  _ Maggie  _ were the same person, she wouldn’t believe if someone told her about it, but here she was, the same green eye, same killing body and same thin lips, but no sign of the smile that had made Clarke crazy.

Time passed and Murphy arrived with the food, so everyone left their work and gathered over the kitchen table, everybody but Lexa and Anya. 

Clarke talked with Indra, she asked if Clarke had found everything she needed or if she had any request. Clarke told her it was more than fine, that they actually bought her more supplies than necessary.

“Well, I believe you will make good use of them if you stay.” She told her, Clarke had to ask her friend what kind of potion she had used against Indra, because she was way too excited with Clarke’s presence.

Raven arrived from her lab a few minutes after they had started to eat, Monty told her about the tablet, and she nodded while she grabbed a plate to serve her some food. 

“Emori, I think I’m gonna need your help with a few images.” She took a seat next to Emori.

“Please, tell me that there are no more boobs pic.” The girl said about to cry.

“You should thank me for that.” Raven said proudly.

“I spent three days teaching the algorithm to classify all sizes, forms and colors of boobs and I’ve been having nightmares since then.” Emori said looking at her afraid of what she was going to ask for.

“Wait, you are the one who gives me my username?” Clarke said to Emori.

“Guilty of charges.” She said with apologies smile. “Well, it wasn’t me, it was the algorithm and Raven’s idea.” Emori said pointing at the girl next to her.

“Naming people after their bodies is not kind of wrong?” Clarke asked, thinking of the horrible names that could have been generated.

“Yes, that what I’ve thought, so my code only searches for good stuffs. We obviously have the department of nice boobs, but we also have others for perfects cheekbones, cute freckles or good hairstyle.” She explained. “Most people upload their best pictures, so it is always something positive to say about them. Also, we usually use the hair color or skin tone plus something else. What did you have?” Clarke blushed, she wasn’t sure about sharing that with.

“Come on, mine is  _ Skinny_WhiteAss4 _ .” Jasper said cheering for Clarke to share.

“Mine is  _ PerfectChocolate _ .” Gaia said proudly, Clarke wasn’t expecting to hear that she had an account and the girl was aware of her surprised. “We all sign in, even my mum.” She said looking to Indra.

“Yes, I had to do it to make them shut up.” Indra explained.

“ _ Blondie_BigBoobs5. _ ” She finally said and Emori studied her, then she nodded, agreed with the result of her algorithm. 

Raven was so quiet, Clarke looked at her to find out if was everything fine with her. Monty notice Clarke preoccupation.

“When she is eating nothing else matter to her, don’t you worry.” He explained and Clarke smiled at him. This guy was really nice.

Raven stopped eating for a second to continue her conversation with Emori. “No boobs, just dicks.” 

“And that’s my call.” Indra said while she got up to put her dishes on the dishwasher and headed to her office. 

“Shit Raven, I can’t do that. Next time I get laid I’m going to check the dudes' dick and categorized it.” Emori said, worried about her sex life. The table laughed and joke about the possible future situations, they didn’t help Emori at all.

“What are you talking about, nerds?” Anya said while she took a seat on the table.

Clarke was hoping to see Lexa behind the girl, but that didn’t happen.

“Dicks.” Raven answered immediately. 

“Hey, Anya, What’s your username on the app?” Jasper said. Anya threw him a deadly looking.

“Pardon him, he has this disease, it’s called being an idiot.” Monty said, trying to save his friends live. 

“I bet it’s something adorable, like  _ CutiePie22 _ .” Raven said and Anya faced her with a smirk. Those two had a weird relationship.

“You don’t have to bet, you already know it. I’m sure you had searched for me when I’m around.” Anya replied, causing Raven to lose her ability to speak. 

Anya took advantage of the silence and grab food for two people.

“I’m gonna make sure that your boss eats something.” She said.

“Ask the commander about her username. She said she would use it last weekend, do you know if she has done so?.” Raven asked before the girl left the kitchen.

“Oh yeah, she had used it.” 

Clarke was about to die, did Lexa told Anya about what happened? Obviously, she had, it was not like the girl couldn’t share her life with her friend. Clarke didn’t think that, after meeting the real Lexa, she would be the type of people who tell their affairs.

“Yeah, finally!” Raven yelled. “I’ve tried to convince her to downloaded the app since we met, I thought this day would never come.” 

It was clear that no one on the table was prepared for that information.

“Gaia, you have to make a place for me in her agenda.” Raven said way too excited with this news.

Definitely Clarke wasn’t gonna last the two weeks until the presentation, she would be dead sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters would be from Lexa's point of view.
> 
> They are already written but I am waiting for my gf to check my writing.
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments.
> 
> I truly thought that no one would read this so I'm really excited.
> 
> I'm gonna try to upload two chapters every week, one for sure.
> 
> Enjoy it and let me know in the comment what you think about it!

Lexa woke up alone in her place, it wasn’t like she used to have many people sleeping on her house every day. But this Saturday was different, she had met this amazing blonde girl and she had come home with her.

Nothing had happened, though. But Lexa had left her in the bedroom and she wasn’t there in the morning. She thought about texting  _ Susan _ but then she felt a terrible headache and cursed herself for all the alcohol she had ingested. Lexa went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat with a few pills for the pain. 

Lexa was happy, she had had an incredible night. Lexa never had the opportunity of losing it, to spend a night like that before, she was always studying and focused on her goals.

It was fun and exciting, they played those fakes roles and it felt so good. But somehow, by being someone else she had been truly herself. Lexa forgot for a few hours about all her problems: she forgot Titus’ words ‘You will never succeed without me’, the words that have been haunting her dreams since she was fifteen. She forgot about her business, about all the checks she needed to sign, about Raven telling her that she needed to download the fucking app and get laid on the name of Ark Tech. That night she was just Lexa (or  _ Maggie _ ) having a good time with a gorgeous woman that had made her laugh like never before.

Lexa was so absorbed in her thoughts that she forgot about her phone, but then she felt some vibrations coming from the table and suddenly she was back to reality. 

“Finally!” She heard Anya said. “Where have you been? I’ve been calling you for a few hours now.” 

“Sorry, I was sleeping and left the phone away.” Lexa lied a bit to her friend.

“Sleeping? At this time? Who are you and what have you done with my Lexa?” Anya joked, but it was unusual to Lexa to not being awake at this time. Other Saturday she would be working by now, after going for a run and showering. Lexa was a routine person.

“It’s me, I just...” Lexa made a pause, she thought about not telling her friend about what happened for a second. “I went out last night and I came back pretty late.” She finally said. Anya had been by her side since always, it didn’t feel good not telling her that.

“Holy shit, no way!” Her friend yelled over the phone “You have to tell me everything. Tonight?” Lexa stayed quiet for a moment. “Lexa? You are still coming to pick me up, right?” 

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Lexa almost forgot that she was supposed to go to the airport to get her friend. “What time?” 

“This is new, Lexa forgetting things.” Anya said “I’m about to get on the plane, so you got like five hours.” 

“Okay, have a nice flight, see you soon.” 

The airport was thirty minutes away from Lexa’s, so she had plenty of time to rest and return to be the regular Lexa.

She took a shower to clean her thoughts and her body, put some clothes on and did some work till it was time to head to the airport.

“How was the family reunion?” Lexa asked when she saw her friend coming through the departures gates.

“Same shit, different year.” Anya answered and Lexa grabbed one of her bags. “So, tell me about your big night.” 

Lexa drove to Anya’s and told her everything over dinner, her friend listened carefully until she finished.

“Maggie and Susan.” Anya said and took a sip of her beer. “You two are a couple of weirdos.” Then she looked at her friend. “You look happy, though.” 

And Lexa was, but she couldn’t avoid thinking that everything was a lie. She wasn’t like that, she couldn’t be like that, she didn’t deserve it.

“You should text her.” Anya said, trying to encourage her friend to do what she knew she wanted to do. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lexa replied, the girl had left her home, and she didn’t text her, so maybe she didn’t want to know Lexa. 

“Look kiddo, your life can’t be only about work, you should go out there and find someone, you know, not being alone.” 

“I’m not alone, I have you.” Lexa said and she meant it.

“And you will always have me, but that’s not the point.” Anya puffed, she knew her friend, Lexa was so fucking stubborn sometimes. “You’ll have to tell Reyes about it, she is been trying to get you to use the app for ages.”

“I’m gonna tell her about the app, not the night.” Lexa paused and then she faced her friend and added, very seriously, “and you won’t tell her either.” 

“Jesus Lexa, don’t worry. I think you need to keep using the app, you definitely need to get laid.” 

\---

Lexa spent the rest of her weekend like usual, working. She had an early meeting on Monday and she was looking over a few documents. WoodsInc  owned a hotel line that Lexa had asked to kept when she made the deal with Titus. It wasn’t like they needed them, they had plenty of other companies that generate more profit than those hotels. 

But the hotels had been there for a lot of years, that business was well settled and they had never had a problem that needed Lexa’s attention. They had put in charge of every hotel a person of trust and Indra made sure that everything was still on order.

Lexa wanted to make something new, something that could help the world, so she had bought a new building and she had created a business building. She wanted to help small startups by letting them settle on one of their floors, so she usually had a few meetings every week with some of these startups to study their projects. 

Also, Lexa was directing Ark Tech and the number of downloads of their app had skyrocketed over the last month. She was gonna had a meeting with a big company, interested in advertising their product on  Find&Fck  


Indra had told her that the temporary agency wanted to have a reunion on Monday as well, but Lexa wasn’t able to be there so she let her in charge. Indra was the second person she trusted the most, she knew she would make the right decision. 

After her first reunion of the week she headed to the office and Indra was already waiting for her.

“How was your meeting?” Indra asked.

“Fine, I think those guys had a very good idea and they could be perfect for this community. How about yours?” Lexa said, leaving her briefcase on the table and taking out her laptop and some files.

“Miss Blake has a very convincing power.” Indra told her about her meeting with Octavia. “She called the girl and is already on her way.”

Lexa just nodded, if Indra thought that a graphic designer would be good for the company, she trusted her. Also, she could be useful on futures campaigns, now that Ark Tech was keeping all the spots and the tech industry. 

They were discussing some minors cases when Gaia knocked at the door.

“Sorry to bother but you had an important call on line two.” She said. “It’s about Anya.” 

Lexa took the call quickly.

“Miss Woods on speak.” Lexa’s face went from her regular tang to a nuclear white, she needed to left immediately. “I need to go.” She said to Indra and she nodded, it wasn’t necessary for her to know what was happening, Indra would take good care of everything. 

\---

“How the hell is it possible that, in less than 42 hours of you being here, you ended up in jail?” Lexa yelled at Anya throw the bars.

Anya was lying on the bed, facing the walls. When she heard Lexa’s voices she turned slowly. 

“You had blood on your face and shirt.” Lexa said a little worried.

“It’s not all mine.” 

“You look like shit.” Lexa replied when she saw that her friend was actually ok. 

“You should have seen the other guy.” Anya smirked.

“What happened?” Lexa asked her friend.

“I was at the gym with Lincoln when we heard some noise at the alley.” She paused, her lips were burning and it was difficult for her to talk. “Some dudes were trying to burn up a cat, I suggested that they should stop unless they wanted to end up on a hospital and well, they ended up on a hospital.” 

Lexa just nodded, at least Anya was here for a noble cause, not like the previous times.   
“Look, I know I've screwed it up.” Lexa raised her hand to stop her friend.

“I will talk with your parole officer and solve it. I already paid your bail, but they say you have to spend the night here.” Lexa would help her, like many other times. 

“Thanks, Lexa. This will be last time, I swear.” Anya said looking to Lexa’s eyes, she has said the same thing before, but this was the first time that Lexa believed her. “Oh, you should call Lincoln, he took the cat.” 

“But he is allergic.” Lexa paused. “Oh no, I’m not going to take care of the cat.” Anya made her pity face, she knew that Lexa couldn’t say no. Lexa rolled her eyes. “Rest, I will come first thing in the morning to pick you up.” 

Right after Lexa went out of the police station she called Anya’s parole officer who was already aware of the situation. After a few hours of negotiation she made the only deal that could get her friend away from jail. Anya wasn’t going to be happy, Lexa wasn’t sure if she was. 

“Hey Lincoln.” Lexa went to the gym to see his friend, and also to get the cat. Lincoln answered her with a sneeze. He was sitting on the gym’s office, on his arm was this little blonde hairy ball and when Lincoln moved to say hi to Lexa, the ball meowed. “You should put it down.” She said.

“I know, but look, she is so cute!” Lincoln said getting the cat closer to Lexa. It wasn’t cute at all, the cat had some eye infection and it had half of her hair burned, caused by those bastards. “How’s Anya?” He said, finally letting the cat on the table.

“She will be fine.” Lincoln nodded. “Look, I’m gonna need your help with her. I made a deal with her parole officer, could you take an eye over her when she is around?. If something happens, just call me.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Lincoln smiled at her, he was a nice guy, the best one she knew. “You know I don’t approve that type of violence, but those guys deserved it.” Lincoln looked at the little cat on the table. “When we showed up Anya pushed the guys, took the cat and give it to me. They surrounded her and one of the guys had a gun and pointed at her, she did what she had to do.” Lincoln faced Lexa again. “It happened too fast, I should have done something. I’m sorry.” 

“No needs to apology.” Lexa put a hand over Lincoln shoulder. “She can take care of herself.” Then Lexa smiled “And she is faster than you, though.” 

Lincoln laughed and she was right, if this had happened on the other way around, maybe he would be the one at the hospital. 

Lexa explained to him the deal with the officer, he agreed, Anya wasn’t going to be happy about it. Then she grabbed the cat and took it to a vet. The vet put some ointment on the cat’s skin and give her some antibiotics for the eyes.

“It should be fine, but I would like to have her here for a few days to make sure that the burn made only a superficial wound.” So Lexa left the cat there. It was late enough, so she grabbed some food and headed back to the office, she had lost too much time with all of this and that was something that Lexa didn’t have. She was only disturbed for a text of Raven:

**GENIUS** : I’m gonna adopt the new girl

That girl should stop changing her name on Lexa’s phone. 

\---

The next day, Lexa woke up earlier than usual and went directly to the police station. She signed some documents and they freed Anya. They gave her some ice for the eyes and lips, but she was still looking like she had had a fight. 

“Where are we going?” Anya asked when the were at Lexa’s car.

“You stink, so I’m gonna take you to your place and then you are going to come with me to the office.” She answered. 

“Just leave me there.” Lexa stayed quiet. “Lexa? What’s going on?” 

Lexa got some air and then left it to go. She had to tell her sooner or later.

“I made this deal.” She paused and breathed again. “You are not allowed to be by yourself, you can still have your job at the gym, but you are stuck with me.” Lexa was waiting for her friend to complain, but she was quiet. “You also have to move in with me.” 

“Fuck Lexa, I really screwed this time, right?” Anya wasn’t mad, she was just sad. Lexa didn’t answer her, she already knew it. She had really screwed it. “How’s Lincoln, and the cat?” Lexa laughed, of course her friend was more worried about other than for herself.

“Lincoln is fine, he is sorry for what happened. And the cat is at the vet. We can pick her up tomorrow.” Anya just nodded. Lexa saw that her friend was worried. “Hey, it’s okay, we’ll fix it.” She said and she meant it, she would help Anya all the times that were necessary. She was her only family. 

“You already had enough.” And Anya was right. 

When they arrived at the building Alie said to Lexa that she needed to sign up some papers, so Anya took the elevator and waited for her in the office.

“Those are the licenses for the new upgrades.” Alie told Lexa. “The guys from the fifth floor need you to sign it up so they can start working on them.” She explained while Lexa wrote her signature on the papers. “I believe we would need the city hall permission.” 

“Let Gaia know what we should say.” Alie smiled at her and nodded. Lexa wasn’t really comfortable about Alie presence, but she had demonstrated that she could be really useful on many occasions.

When Lexa reached the thirteenth floor, Gaia was waiting for her. She told Lexa her schedule for that day; some calls that she should have attended the previous day, another call to obtain the license of the city hall and more papers she needed to read and sign.

On their way to Lexa’s office she saw that Harper was talking to someone, but the screen was covering her face, she only saw blonde hair.

“And the designer graphic is already here.” Gaia said when they were inside the office. “If you have a few minutes free…” Lexa didn’t let her finished.

“Yes, of course, I would like to meet her today.” Lexa raised her head to look to the new girl, but at that moment Anya came in and she got between her.

“What’s the plan then?” She said. Gaia looked at Lexa and she nodded, so the girl left and closed the door behind her. Lexa looked at her friend with an interrogation on her face. “Come on, let me do something.” 

“Would you like to read those documents and choose the best candidates for our installations?” She said, she knew that her friend would say yes only to keep herself busy, but Lexa would have to read everything anyway. 

Anya took the files and sat on the couch. 

Lexa finished one of her many calls and rested for a moment, she looked to her team and fixed her eyes on the new girl. The vinyls didn’t let her see her face, just that she was talking with Harper over her desk. Anya looked at her friend.

“The new girl is cute.” She said and Lexa turned her head to Anya. “Reyes told me about her, I didn’t know you were looking for a graphic designer.” 

“I didn’t either until yesterday. Indra had a reunion with the temporary agency and some woman convinced Indra.” 

“Woah, you should hire that person. Someone capable of change Indra’s mind...it’s something I can’t imagine.” Anya said way too shocked.

Lexa pushed a bottom on her office telephone and just a second after Gaia was at the door.

“Would you mind to give me the folder with the new girl’s documents?” She asked Gaia. She just nodded and got closer to Lexa’s desk. Gaia took one folder that was already over the table, behind some other documents. 

“Would you like to meet Miss. Griffin now?” She asked and Lexa nodded as an answer.

Lexa looked over the files, she thought about some questions for the new girl so she was about to take a pen to write then down when she heard a knock at the door.

“Please, take a seat, Miss Griffin. I will be with you in a moment, I just need to find where the pen is.” She said looking over her desk, trying to get the pen that she had on her hand just a few seconds ago.

“Hi again blondie.” Anya said to Clarke.

Lexa was starting to get anxious, she looked behind all the documents but she couldn’t find the pen. Lexa noticed that the girl had taken the sit in front of her, so she raised her head to face her.

Lexa froze, she already knew the girl in front of her, she had kissed that girl, she had almost slept with her. ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit.’ Lexa thought this couldn’t be real. 

“Try on your head.” Anya told Lexa.

Lexa raised her hand and found the pen on her ear, she blushed, how could she be that stupid? How could she be so stupid in front of this girl?

A few seconds passed by and both girls were there, pales as ice and looking into each other eyes without knowing what to say.

“Fuck Lexa, are you okay?” Then Anya looked at Clarke. “Woah, is there something in the air? Because blondie looks even worse.”

Lexa took a sip from the glass of water she had on the table, she had to say something, she had to be the woman she had worked so hard to create. 

“Yes, thank you.” Lexa took another sip. “I think I should start with an apology, Miss Griffin. An important matter that needed my attention happened yesterday and I was forced to leave before having our interview. I hope Indra took good care of you.” Lexa said very seriously, she changed her face, she had to.

“Oh, yeah, no needs to apology.” Clarke answered.

“Come on Lexa, be the fun boss, no the commander.” Anya said from the couch. Lexa looked at her friend, she had forgotten for a moment that she was there. Then she looked back to Clarke’s eyes.

“Would you mind giving us a minute?” Lexa asked Anya, she needed to do this alone.

“Sure, I will find Raven to bother her instead.” She said leaving the two girls alone.

Lexa thought about all the things she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize for not texting her the day after, she wanted to know if she was alright, why she had left. Then she thought that maybe the girl didn’t remember everything that had happened between them.   


“No Maggie then.” Clarke said and Lexa came back to reality. 

“No Susan then.” Lexa answered, well at least she did remember something. Lexa smiled at the memory of their kisses. ‘No! You can do this’ she thought, and, of course, she was right. She couldn’t let this happened, she had to focus on her work, on her company, this girl was just a distraction. A fun night, nothing else. 

“I’m sorry I left the house...” Clarke started to talk.

“No needs for that.” Lexa said before Clarke could say something else. 

Lexa needed to leave that on the past. Then, both girls stayed quiet for a second, looking into each other eyes. Lexa lost herself on those precious blue eyes, ‘No!’ she thought again.

“I wasn’t aware that we required a graphical designer, but Indra told me that we really need a change of the company image and that someone with your abilities on the team will be helpful. Raven has already given you her approval and I don’t think I had any fact to refuse those two.” She paused a moment and grab one of the papers that she had been looking a few minutes ago. “I see that you already signed the confidentiality document. Do you have any questions for me, Miss Griffin?” Lexa said to her. That was, she just needed to keep this as professional as possible.

“Oh yes, do we…? I mean, I don’t really have any memories after…” Clarke said and Lexa’s brains acted quickly. 

“I mean about your contract.” Lexa said and Clarke blushed. Maybe they could talk just a little bit about what happened. “But no, nothing happened, I went to the kitchen for some water and before I could tell, you were already on the bed, sleeping. I just took the couch.” Lexa answered taking away her look from Clarke. She wanted to stand up and took Clarke’s lips one more time, but no, she couldn’t. ‘Focus!’ she said to herself, she could do this, she just needed to control herself, she knew she could.

“I googled about WoodsInc  but it was nothing to be found, just that you had some hotels...” Clarke said, changing the topic and Lexa nodded relieved. Maybe the girl thought the same as her, keep it professional.

“I don’t like to draw attention. The name belonged to a big company and I made a deal with them to take it and to erase every news with the Woods name. And I also kept those hotels.” Lexa had never felt comfortable talking about her past, but she knew that she should tell something, so she just said that. Then she grab another paper. “Something else I can do for you, Miss Griffin?”

“It’s just Clarke.” She said and smiled. That smile, God, Lexa blushed like a teenage girl. “And no, Miss Wood, no more questions.”

Lexa nodded and Clarke took that at a signal that their reunion was over, so she stood up and headed to the door. 

“I would appreciate your discretion, Clarke.” She said before Clarke was at the door. Lexa needed to say it, she couldn’t leave something to chance. “And Lexa it’s fine.” She said and fixed her look on the papers one more time. Lexa appreciated the formality, but no one called her Miss. Wood here, it would be rare if she was the only one calling her that. Also, Lexa liked the idea of hearing her name from Clarke’s lips.

Clarke left the room and Lexa followed her with her gaze to her desk. She stayed like that for a while, looking at Clarke, thinking about their night, thinking about what she had to do to leave all that apart. Her thoughts were stopped for Anya.

“You look better now.” She said, taking the seat where Clarke had been just a moment ago. 

“I am.” Lexa said, going back to work. Anya stayed there for a few seconds, looking at her friend, worried. But Lexa didn’t pay attention to her, she knew if she looked to her friend she would saw something in her eyes and she would make the question. Lexa didn’t have time for that, she had more important things to do. 

The time passed and Anya was at the couch again, but she had refused to keep reading those business plans, so she was just texting someone.

Lexa was so focused on some documents that she didn’t notice her friend leaving the room until she came back with some food. Anya just left the plate on Lexa’s desk and went back to her seat to eat her food. Lexa finished some work and took the plate.

“Thanks.” She said to Anya, and she just nodded.

“I need to go to the gym, I’ve got some classes. And then I guess I should go to my place and pack some stuff.” Anya said when they finished their food.

“Gustus will drive you.” Lexa said to her friend, she was about to complain but then she just nodded. “I skipped my training yesterday. Would you mind to wait me at the gym? Then we can go to your place.”

“Yeah, no problem. Are you gonna let me hit you?” 

“You would if you were faster.” Lexa said and Anya just laughed. Lexa opened her office’s door, Gustus’s desk was in front of Gaia’s, both a few steps from Lexa’s. “Would you mind taking Anya to the gym?” 

“Yes, no problem.” He said and that was all. Lexa said goodbye to her friend and closed the door.

\---

She was about to pick her things to leave when Raven came to her office.

“Tell me about it.” She said while she sat in front of Lexa.

“I beg your pardon?” Lexa has no idea what she was asking about.

“Come on commander, Anya told me you have used the app.” She said with a smirk. Lexa made a mental note to murder her friend. 

“I can’t really say anything about it.” And it was true, she only had used it just to text Clarke.

“You don’t have to tell me about your sex life, Lexa. Just give me a review.” Raven said. 

Lexa looked at her, she could saw curiosity on her eyes, but Raven was clever enough to not cross that line.

“It’s okay, I guess.” Raven stayed quiet, waiting for more. Lexa had to tell her something, otherwise she wouldn’t leave her alone. “So there is a thing, it’s not easy to change your preference.” Lexa said, remembering her conversation with Clarke at the bar.

“You mean to search for the girl, right?” Raven said looking at her a little confused, Lexa nodded. It wasn’t like they weren’t aware of Lexa’s orientation, she had never hide it, it was just that she didn’t feel comfortable talking about it with her employes. “Fun fact, you are the second person that told me that. So I guess I should change it ASAP.” Lexa was now the looking confused. “Oh, Griffin said the same thing.”

Lexa just froze for a moment, waiting for some comment from Raven. But it never come, Lexa cleared her throat and changed the topic.

“I’ve got a meeting on Thursday with some potential clients, they have shown interest on buying some ads.” Lexa informed Raven.

“Yes, sure.” She replied. “Is there any financial problem?” Raven asked.

“No, not at all. But it would be good to have some incomings for the company. Otherwise we will draw more attention.” She explained and the girl nodded. It wouldn’t be normal for a startup like theirs to not have any kind of sponsor. “Also, I believe we are having more users that you had expected.” 

“Yeah, Monty and I are already working on that, we will need to get a new server.” Raven said. Lexa had finished picking her things, so she just went to take her jacket and leave. “One more thing, Anya had told me what happened. I just wanted to say that if you need my help, I’m here.” Lexa knew that there were something between her and Anya, but she had never asked. 

“Thanks Raven, I appreciate that.” 

“Just say the word and I would zap Anya’s police file.” Raven said, winked to Lexa and left the room. Lexa couldn’t hide her smile, that girl was truly something.


	5. Chapter 5

When Lexa arrived at the gym, Anya was waiting for her on the ring. She went to the lockers to change.

“How were the classes?” Lexa asked her friend when she entered the ring.

“Fine. You know, it’s kind of funny. I get paid to hit people here, but if I do it out there, I go to jail.” Anya said smiling, but her eyes were sad. 

“You are not supposed to hit people here either.” Lexa said very seriously.

“Come on, sometimes the guys aren’t paying attention and they don’t dodge on time.” Anya said while she made a hook and Lexa dodge perfectly. 

“Too slow.”

They trained for almost two hours and after a shower there, they went to Anya’s. She filled a suitcase with her things and left the rest on boxes, Lexa would call a moving agency to get them.

Back at Lexa’s, she was making dinner while Anya unpacked her things. 

Lexa’s home was big, a three-bedroom apartment with two bathrooms and an amazing living room. But what Lexa liked the most about it was the balcony. It was L shaped, from where she could watch the dawn and the sunset. She had enough space for a barbecue that she had never used, a medium-size table where she used to have dinner when the weather was nice and a hammock where she used to read. She enjoyed every moment on her balcony, she liked to stay there, just looking at the sea, smelling the salt and hearing the waves breaking into the sand.

Anya went out to the kitchen and took a seat on the kitchen bar.

“Do you have some beer?” Anya asked. Lexa looked at her and denied with her head. “You are a monster.” 

“I don’t really like beer.” Lexa said and Anya laughed. “What?”

“That’s not what you told that Susan girl the other night.” She told her and Lexa blushed.

“Can you please forget about all that?” Lexa asked while she finished their food. “I had wine if you like some.” She said, hoping that that would end the conversation.

“Never.” Said Anya while she went to the fridge to take an opened bottle of white wine. 

They took their plates and drinks to the balcony and had dinner there. 

“You should ask Raven.” Anya said a few seconds after. Lexa looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. “To find the girl.”

“That’s not necessary, and also I think it is kind of illegal.”

“You're no fun.” Anya said crossing her arms. “Oh, speaking of fun. Lincoln is going to have a party on Friday, it’s the five years anniversary of the gym.” Lexa did no move. “It’s on Luna’s and she had been asking about you.”

“Really?” Lexa asked shocked and Anya rolled her eyes.

“Yes Lexa, you have friends out there and they miss you.” Lexa didn’t answered. “God, you have to be from other species.” 

“I’ll think about it.” Lexa said. “You can go without me, Lincoln will be there so it’s fine.” She said, knowing that her friend would ask that question.

“Okay.” 

They finished their dinner and Anya cleaned. Lexa was about to say her good night when Anya asked her something.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow? We need to get the cat.” 

“We can go to the vet before lunch.” Lexa almost forgot about the cat.

“That means that I have to go with you every morning to the office?” Anya said quite annoying. “I don’t like to get up early.”

“Raven will be there...” Lexa said trying to prove her theory.

“What? No! Are you out of your mind!?” Anya yelled blushed. “She is so annoying!” 

“If you said so.” Lexa smiled. “Night!”

\---

Lexa used to be the first one to arrive at the office, but when they came out the elevator Clarke was already on her desk.

“Clarke?” Lexa said and her heart stopped when the girl raised her head and smiled at them. “You, you don’t have to be here that early.” 

“But we have to?” Anya said complaining. 

“It’s okay, I had an idea and I couldn’t sleep, so I came earlier.” Clarke said, still with a big smile on her face. 

Lexa didn’t know what to say, how could this girl being so sweet.

“Nice done blondie, you have impressed the boss.” Anya said to Clarke after studying Lexa’s face.

“Oh I didn’t…” Clarke started to reply nervously. 

“It’s fine Clarke, don’t listen to this one.” Lexa said before Clarke could finish, Anya was trying to mess with her. Normally Lexa wouldn’t care, but not this time, not with Clarke.

Clarke smiled one more time and Lexa’s mouth felt dry, she went inside her office and took her jacket off, then she unbuttoned the first button of her shirt and loosen the tie. 

“Can you call Raven? The air-conditional must be broken, again.” Lexa said to Anya, she felt how the temperature was raising on that room.

“Yes, sure.” 

The time passed and Lexa started to felt the heat going down. She spent the morning focused on her work and she didn’t let Anya bothered her. 

After some more tries, Anya finally gave up and organized a little ping pong championship.

Lexa read all the information that Harper had been gathering about the company she was going to meet the next day. It was a pharmaceutical, so Lexa thought that they would want to announce some contraceptive methods. 

“Shit!” Lexa yelled when something hit her. “What the fuck Anya?” She demanded an explanation, Anya just threw her a ping pong ball into her face.

“Language!” She said like a mother. “We need to get the cat.” Lexa had forgot again about the cat. “Look, I can go by myself.”

“No, you can’t.” Lexa replied while she closed some tabs on her laptop.

“Come on, I will pick her and then head home. I swear I won’t start a fight.” She said with one hand on her chest. 

“It’s not like that. The vet asked me if I would be the one picking her and I said yes, they are not supposed to give the animals to strangers.”

\---

The cat was better than last time, her eyes were still infective and she had those burns on her skin, but she looked better. The vet informed that they had to put some cream on the burns once a day and some drops on her eyes every two hours for one more day, then only two times a day. Anya took the cat on her arms and paid for some food and a bol.

“Where do you think you are taking that cat?” Lexa asked when she saw Anya choosing a bed.

“She is coming home with us, of course.”

“Oh no, no way.” Lexa said with her arms crossed.

“We are not going to leave her on the alley, she needs someone to take care of her.” Anya said seriously, she could believe what her friend was saying.

“One night, that’s all. Animals aren’t allowed on the building.” Lexa said.

“What? That’s bullshit, you have neighbours with dogs.” 

“I mean on the apartment, the owner don’t want animals.”

“You are the owner!” Anya said so angry.

“And I don’t want animals!”

“Fine! One night, I will find someone without a frozen heart like yours!”

Anya finally gave up on the idea of getting a bed, then Lexa left Anya and the cat on her place and she went back to the office.

When she arrived everyone was in the kitchen and she entered to get some food. She should have taken something from her home, but Anya and her were still fighting about the cat and she couldn’t stand to be there any more seconds. 

“Raven, please, I beg you, no more dick pics.” Emori was saying to Raven and when she saw Lexa there she went pale. 

“Dick pics?” Lexa asked. Every laugh stopped when she spoke.

“What’s up commander?” Raven said. “Come on, take a seat, we need your wisdom.”

Lexa took the first available seat and Clarke was sitting in front of her. She said hi with her hand, shyly, and Lexa nodded subtly to her.

“So we were talking about how many categories we should create and which parameters Emori should look for.” Raven explained.

“Are you making Emori look into differents images from male genitals?” She said very seriously looking to Emori, the girl just nodded. “Indra, tell me this is not counted as sexual harassment.” She knew that Indra had being looking into it, she would never allow that type of behaviour.

“Relax commander. I actually want to identify those images to let people choose if they wanted to view them or not. But in order to do so, they have to be identified. The categorise part it just for fun.” She explained and Lexa relaxed a little bit.

“Emori, if you don’t want to do it we can find some solution.” She said to the girl, she will never force someone to do a job if the person was not comfortable with it.

“It’s okay, I understand why we have to do it.” Emori said and Lexa noticed on her voice that she was meaning it. Lexa nodded to her.

She heard how Raven enumerated different characteristics about dicks and how everybody lose themselves into the conversation even with Lexa around. She even made some intervention, it wasn’t like she had seen any real dick, but like any other teenager, she had watched porn.

The conversation continued for a while, almost every member of the team finished their meal and came back to their desks, now they were only Raven, Clarke and Lexa.

“I’m gonna made some coffee, Raven, do you want some?” Clarke asked while she got closer to the coffee machine.

“Make it double, please.” She answered.

“Mmm, Miss Wood, would you like some?” Clarke asked Lexa and she couldn’t hold a small smile.

“Oh no, thanks. And Lexa is just fine.” She said again to Clarke. Maybe Clarke thought that she wasn’t serious when she told her, or that she should keep appearances in front of the rest.

“Sure, Lexa.” Clarke said and Lexa’s heart betting started to raise.

“Yeah, but no one calls you that. You are just boss or commander.” Raven added to the conversation, she had always something to say.

“I don’t think I could call you that, though.” Clarke said with a polite smile on her lips and Lexa started to heat up. She was about to complain to Raven about the problem with the air conditioner, but then she realized that maybe that wasn’t the problem.

“Whatever, where did you leave Anya?” Raven asked.

“You know about the cat, right?” Lexa said.

“Of course, brave Anya saved the life of a precious little cat fighting against an armed guy.” Raven informed Clarke, who was already on her seat with her coffee and Raven’s.

“What?” She said surprised. Clarke was definitely on shock now.

“Oh yeah, never fight that girl, she is a fucking ninja.” Raven said proudly.

“Noted.” 

“Well, we went to the vet to pick up the cat, she’s at home with it.” Lexa explained.

“Woah, you move in together yesterday and now you have a cat? That’s so gay.” Raven said laughing and Lexa’s face went red. She wanted to explain to Clarke, she wanted to tell her that it wasn’t it, not at all.

Clarke was taking a sip from her cup when Raven spoke and she started coughing. 

“You okay, Clarke?” Raven said to the blonde girl.

“Yes.” She said after a few more coughs. “The coffee went the other way.” She stood up from the table and left the cup on the dishwasher. “If you excuse me.” Clarke said and left the room. 

Lexa tried to read Clarke’s face but the girl hid it with her hair. Lexa thought about going after her and explain herself, but maybe it was for the best if Clarke thought that. 

“I’ve been checking with Alie the upgrade plan and everything seems to go just fine. She would cut the water next week for a few hours to finish it.” Raven told Lexa when they were alone.

“Any news from the city hall?” 

“Nah, they said it’s fine. They believed it’s a minor change so it’s all good.”

“Do you really think this would work?” Lexa asked very seriously and a little worried.

“Yeah, Alie run the simulations.” Raven saw that Lexa was still concerned. “Do you trust me or what?”

“I do trust you, Raven.” She said. “But I don’t know about Alie.”

“Shit, if you trust me you trust her.” Raven said putting her hands over the table.

Raven didn’t like it when someone questioned her, but she couldn’t stand when they questioned Alie’s work.

“Fine.” Lexa finally accepted Raven’s word. 

“Good luck with the reunion tomorrow.” Raven said before she left for her lab. 

Lexa went to her office, on her way she tried to exchange glances with Clarke but the girl did her best to avoid it. She was so serious and Lexa felt so bad about it.

Lexa focused on her work, she spend the rest of the day making some calls and getting ready for the meeting. She was the last one in the building when she decided it was time to go home. 

Back at home, Lexa had some leftovers on her own, it was late and Anya was already on her room sleeping. Maybe it was best if they didn’t fight again that day.

She went to bed so tired, but he couldn’t sleep. She was thinking about Clarke, about their night, about how she felt when she saw the girl smiled at her. Okay, so maybe doing like nothing had happened and keeping it professional wasn’t as easy as she had though. 

She thought about speaking with Clarke and let her know that she couldn’t work there, or made Indra told her so. But then she realized that they had signed a contract for two weeks, it wasn’t that long. And after the presentation, she could just say that she wasn’t pleased with the result and that would be it. But what if she actually did a good job? Lexa couldn’t say no to that, and she wouldn’t feel good about herself if she let go of someone talented. Maybe she could just avoid her, it wasn’t like she had to work side by side with Clarke or actually talk with her.

Lexa kept thinking about different options to deal with Clarke until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Sorry if this chap was a bit shorter, the next one won't be.
> 
> As always, thank you very much for the kudos&comments!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke wasn’t watching a movie with Octavia, she was, but she wasn’t paying attention to it. She was thinking about how stupid she was, of course her sexy boss had a girlfriend. That’s why Lexa had reacted that way when they saw each other at the office, she didn’t want Anya to know that she was the girl she almost got into bed with. 

Anya knew about Lexa using the app, so that was the only explanation. Lexa had told her about it so maybe they had been on a fight that day, or maybe they had an open relationship or whatever other possible explanation for what had happened between Clarke and Lexa.

And Clarke felt like a fucking idiot. She had thought that Lexa could just be ashamed, that she had to be that businesswoman and that’s why Lexa had acted so distant the other day, but now Clarke knew the truth. 

“Earth to Clarke, are you coping?” Octavia said breaking Clarke internal frustration.

“What? Yeah, I’m here.” 

“You don’t look like that. Something bothering you, you’ve got that face.” 

“What face?” Clarke asked while she took her phone and opened the camera to look at her face. Octavia laughed about it.

“The grumpy cat face.” She answered with a big smile. “Come on, what’s on your mind?”

Clarke hadn’t told her friend about Lexa being _Maggie_. It’s not like she didn’t trust her, it was just that Lexa had asked for her discretion and Octavia could be not subtle at all. And also, after the events from that day, she felt ashamed and didn’t want to share it.

“Nothing, just thinking about job stuffs.” She finally said and it wasn’t a lie, maybe a half-lie.

“About the mysterious boss?” And of course, Clarke was so worried thinking about Lexa that she didn’t mention her conversation to Octavia.

“I met her yesterday.” She said guilty. “You were lucky we didn’t bet about her, she’s definitely not an old businesswoman who has dropped her husband.” 

“No way!” Octavia said too excited. “Tell me.”

“She is about our age, maybe a few years older.” She explained to her friend. “But she had all the businesswoman look, she wears a suit every day.” Clarke smiled at the memory of Lexa on a suit.

“So sexy boss. Should I be worried?” She asked and Clarke froze. “You are not going to replace me for her, right? I’m still your sugar daddy.” Octavia was joking and Clarke breathed of relive.

“Maybe you should buy me something nice to show me your love, daddy.” Clarke said winking her eye and they started to laugh about Clarke’s awful performance. 

They chatted for a while about Octavia’s work and Clarke explained to her some of the ideas she had been working for the presentation. 

“You got it Clarki, they are going to love whatever you do.” Octavia was the best and Clarke felt bad for not telling who Lexa was, but maybe that was for the best. If Clarke had to stop thinking about her, not telling her friend was a good start. 

\---

Lexa didn’t show up at the office the next day, Clarke had overheard Gaia and Indra talking about an important meeting and that she would come back when she finished. 

Clarke felt relive, a day without seeing Lexa would be good for her. She could focus on her work and nothing else. Yes, that was exactly was she needed. 

The actual design of the app wasn’t bad, it was just too neutral and simple. So Clarke thought about making some small changes at first, a radical change could be too much sometimes. So she started to create different buttons and icons, she changed the disposition of components on some of the pages. The app didn’t let the users change nothing about their profile except the pictures, Clarke thought about creating some themes so the people could select between them. 

Clarke had thought about plenty of themes so she had enough work to keep her mind away from Lexa, or that what she wanted to believe.

“Where is Lexa?” Clarke raised her head when she heard someone yelling from the elevator door. It was Anya.

Clarke was so absorbed on her job that she had missed the lunch, all of her coworkers were at the kitchen and Gaia answered Anya from there.

“Shit. Hey blondie, take care of this one.” Anya said while she let on Clarke’s desk a little bruised cat. “Put this drops on her eyes every two hours, I’ll come as soon as possible.” And then she left the building.

“What?” She said turning her body and looking to the kitchen table. Raven stood up and got closer to the cat.

“So this is the famous cat.” Raven said while she extended her hand so the cat could smell it and then she pet her. 

“You should take care of it, not me.” Clarke said to Raven. She didn't know Anya and it felt wrong to watch over Lexa and Anya’s cat. 

“I don’t think so, I need to go to the lab and it’s not a good place for this little thing.” She said the last part talking to the cat like it was a baby. 

Clarke looked at the cat and she grabbed her with care and put it on her lap, she could keep working like that and the cat wouldn’t be any trouble. 

“Have you eat?” Raven asked before she left.

“Mmm no, it’s okay, I’m not hungry.” And Clarke wasn’t. When she was so focused on her drawing she loses track of time and she was able to stay all day without food.

“I’ll bring you something anyway.” 

Clarke continued working with one hand on the cat. Time passed and the cat was purring. Raven had left some fruit on the table, Clarke thought that she should eat something, so she made a pause and ate the fruit while she looked at the cat. Then she put the drops on her eyes. 

The cat was actually cute, it was damaged but she imagined how the cat would be with all her fur and without the prying eyes. Before she knew it, she had taken a new page from her notebook and started to draw the kitty. When she finished she raised her head and found nobody at the office.

She checked the time on her phone, it was past her time to leave, so it made sense that she was the only one there. Clarke noticed that someone had left a note on her desk. 

_Miss Wood would come as soon as possible._

_Gaia._

“Great.” Clarke said to the cat. “So we wait then.”

She left the cat on her desk and put more drops on her eyes. The cat focused on one of Clarke’s pencils so Clarke took it and started playing with her. At least she was having some fun.

The kitty got tired a few minutes later and felt asleep grabbing the pencil. Clarke smiled at the stamp and took another page to draw it.

“Clarke?” Lexa said surprised of seeing her there.

“Hi.” She answered.

“It’s late, what are you doing here?” Lexa asked. “Oh, the cat.” She said when she saw the little thing on the table.

“Yeah.” Clarke said while she woke up the kitty. The cat made a funny noise and Clarke chuckled. 

Lexa went to her office to leave something there, when she came back to Clarke’s desk she looked so tired. 

“How was the meeting?” Clarke asked politely.

“Good, they wanted to show off so they gave me a full tour of their installations. We spent more time walking than talking.” Lexa said exhausted.

They stayed quiet for a few seconds. Clarke didn’t want to face the girl, so she just kept petting the little cat.

“You are good with animals.” Lexa said and Clarke had to look at her.

“Yeah, I had _fish_ when I was a kid.” She said and Lexa looked confused. “Oh, a dog, it was called _Fish_ .” Clarke smiled at the memory of her pet. “One day my father took me to this animal shop. I was too stubborn and I convinced my parents to get a fish, I wanted an animal and that was the only one my mother agreed.” She made a pause and looked into Lexa’s eyes, the girl was listening to every word she said. “When we arrived we saw this little puppy and I immediately fell in love, as well as my father. So he adopted it and when we came back home my mother started to yell at my father, so angry. But she finally gave up and we decided to call him _Fish_.” Clarke smiled and went from happiness to sadness, it was so long since the last time she had talked about her father.

Lexa noticed Clarke’s sadness and she reached Clark’s hand and took it. She froze at her contact. They were holding hands and looking into each other eyes. Clarke could feel how the heat started to rise on her cheekbones. 

‘On what is Lexa thinking?’, Clarke thought. Lexa had a girlfriend, if she wasn’t going to do anything then Clarke must do it, so she stood up and started to collect her things.

“It’s late, I should leave.” She said looking away from those precious green eyes. 

“Clarke, I...” Lexa was about to say something but she got interrupted by Anya.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Anya said breathing fast, it looks like she had come running. “How’s the little one?” She asked Clarke while she got closer to the desk and took the cat.

“She is fine, I think her eyes are getting better. She is really good.” Clarke said looking at the cat on Anya’s arms.

“Thanks doc.” Anya said with an apology smile. “Woah, what’s that?” She said to the drawings on Clarke’s desk.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She said tearing the sheets from the notebook and offering them to Anya. “Here, you should have them.” 

“They are beautiful.” Lexa said, but Clarke didn’t want to look to the girl.

“Hell yeah, you are a true artist. Thanks.” Anya said and Clarke politely smiled at her. 

“I’m gonna go, have a good night.” Clarke said grabbing her bag. 

“Wait, would you like to keep it?” Anya said pointing to the cat. “This monster doesn’t like animals.” 

“I didn’t say that.” Lexa said quickly.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to have animals, and also I think my roommate is allergic so, sorry.” Clarke answered, again trying not to look at Lexa. “If you need me to take care of her any other day, I’ll be happy to help, though.” And she meant it.

“It’s not necessary.” Lexa responded.

“Does that mean that we can keep it?” Anya replied and Lexa nodded. “Woah, thanks again blondie.” 

“I didn’t...” Clarke was about to say that she hadn’t done anything, it wasn’t like she had tried to convince Lexa to keep the kitty. She wasn’t aware that her boss didn’t want the animal. 

“Let us drive you home, it’s late and you had helped us, so it’s the least we can do.” Anya offered. “Right, Lexa?” She said waiting for the girl to agree with her. 

Clarke looked at Lexa and she was pale. Obviously, Lexa didn’t want to be in the same little space with her girlfriend and her one night mistake. 

“It’s okay, I’ll walk.” Clarke smiled at Anya and left the room without looking again at Lexa.

Clarke didn’t know what to think anymore. Lexa had been trying to comfort Clarke, she had been the same sweet girl that she had met with a different name. But then, when Anya arrived, she changed back to be Lexa the boss. How was she able to be like that, with those opposite personalities and with that facility to change from one to the other.

The first time she met the real Lexa she had thought that maybe _Maggie_ was a total lie, but now she knew that she was also like that. Or maybe not, she was such a mess right now.

“Clarke?” Octavia asked when she arrived at their place. “It’s late, everything fine?” 

“Yeah, my boss’s girlfriend made me take care of their kitty and I had to wait till they came back to the office.” She explained while opened the fridge and grabbed two cheap beers. She sat next to Octavia and gave one to her.

“What?” Octavia was surprised, it wasn’t a usual situation.

“Just, nothing.” She said too tired to try to explain herself better.

Clarke was feeling soft so she made her friend hug her. They stayed like that, quiet watching tv and drinking their beers. Until Octavia sneezed.

“Mmm Clarke?” 

“Yeah?” She responded with her gaze still on the television.

“I think you need to change your clothes.” Clarke looked at her and she saw that her friend’s eyes were weeping. Octavia sneezed again.

“Fuck, O, I’m sorry.” Clarke said heading quickly to her room to change her clothes.

“Nothing, just, burn whatever you are wearing.” Octavia said sneezing one more time.

Clarke doubted for a second if Octavia was serious or not. Just in case she decided to take a shower and keep those clothes away from her friend.

\---

The next morning she arrived a bit late for work, the day after had been too exhausting for Clarke and she needed a few more minutes on her bed.

When she entered the office everybody was quiet and looking to Lexa’s office. Monty saw her coming and made her a signal to stay quiet. Clarke went to her desk and looked at the same place as the other, she was able to distinguish Raven and Lexa talking.

Clarke wanted to ask what was going on but suddenly the door opened.

“Fuck you Lexa!” Raven yelled at Lexa and then she closed the door behind her. She headed to the elevator cursing at Lexa.

Everyone stayed on silence looking to each other, not knowing what to do or say. Then Lexa opened again her office’s door. She stood up there, with her arms behind her back and high gaze, she looked furious but calm. 

“I apologize for what just had happened.” She said to her employees. “You’ve been working hard, take the afternoon free, you deserve it.” Lexa looked to every single one for a second and they all nodded when she looked at them. 

Clarke was the last one and, when Lexa finally looked at her, she nodded like the others. That exchange of looks felt like an eternity, Clarke didn’t want to look away from her, she wasn’t let her win. Lexa could be the commander for everybody but not for her, Clarke decided in that exact moment that she won’t let that happen. 

Lexa nodded to Clarke and looked away. Then she went back to her office and everybody came back to work. 

Bit by bit the office recovered the usual sound, the noise of the keywords and clicks on the mouses, some chats about bugs on Jasper’s code and Emori asking Harper’s opinion about some pictures.

Murphy arrived at the same time as usual with their food and almost everybody sat on the kitchen table. Gaia, Indra, and Gustus took their plates to their own desks, Gaia grabbed an extra portion for Lexa.

“Woah, what’s happening today?” Murphy asked. It was clear that that wasn’t a common situation, they were a close team.

“Raven and the commander had a huge argument.” Emori explained to the boy.

“It’s been a while since the last one.” Murphy added “You know what was it about this time?”

Everyone denied with their heads at the same time, the boy nodded and said goodbye.

They ate their food without a real conversation, just something about the weather and plans for their weekend. 

“Raven’s okay?” Clarke finally asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. She just needs to cool off.” Monty answered her. 

“I think I’m gonna finish this with Raven.” Clarke said grabbing the rest of her food and more for the other girl. Raven had been good to her and she thought that she needed to do something on return, like buying her a beer. “Mmm guys, this maybe seems a bit strange but...do you have some booze?” 

Jasper and Monty smiled at each other and got up from their seats. Monty checked on Gaia, Gustus and Indra.

“All clear.” He said and Jasper moved the fridge. Behind it were a little space with some bottles, Jasper picked two. “It’s a strong shit, so be careful.” Jasper said and gave them to Clarke.

Clarke was about to ask but thought that the less she knew, the better. 

“Do you want us to wait for you?” Harper said.

“No thanks, you had the afternoon free, so enjoy it.” She said looking at her coworkers. She picked everything, but then she realized that she didn’t know were this lab was. 

“Just say where you want to go and the elevator will take you there.” Monty explained to her, this guy was always so attentive to everything.

Clarke went to the elevator with their food and drinks. She was grateful for not having to use her hands to call the elevator because right now she was carrying too many things. When she was in, the door closed behind her and she doubted if this was a good idea, she didn’t know Raven that well, maybe she wanted to be alone.

“Mmm I would like to go to Raven’s lab?...please?” She said facing the same doors that just had closed. Clarke felt like an idiot talking to the machine and more when nothing happened. She turned to face the mirror but it wasn’t there, in its place was an opened door. 

Clarke went out of the elevator through this new opening to a hallway with one door. She got closer to the door and knocked with her foot, a few seconds later Raven opened the door.

“I’ve got booze and food.” Clarke said offering the item on her arms to the girl.

“Are you trying to get into my sheets, Griffin?” Raven said picking somethings and smiling to Clarke.

Clarke followed her into the room. It was the same size as their offices but in opposite orientation. The walls were covered by big black boxes, Clarke had watched some stuffs like that on movies, they were computer servers. The room was full of tables with different gadgets over them, a lot of electronics cables some welding machines and a bunch of things that Clarke couldn’t recognize.

At the back of the room, there was a really long balcony with only a little table and a chair. Raven went there and before opening the balcony door she looked at Clarke.

“Are you afraid of heights?” She asked, Clarke said no with her head and they both stepped outside.

Raven put the things over the table and went inside to pick another chair for Clarke.

“How are you?” Clarke asked when they sat down.

Raven opened both bottles and offered one to Clarke. Then she took a long sip from her drink.

“I’ll be okay. This help though, thanks.” Raven said eating some food.

Clarke finished what was left of her food and tried some liquid from the bottle Monty and Jasper had just given to her. 

“This is gross!” Clarke said with a funny face and, of course, Raven laughed.

“Only the first time.” She explained and took another sip from her own bottle. 

Clarke kept drinking, it was actually not that bad but the boys were true, this shit was strong.

“I fixed your tablet.” Raven said when she finished her food. She made a move with her hand for Clarke to follow her and the two girls come back inside with their drinks. “This thing would let you fly if you wanted. Higher, further, faster, baby.”

“I just need it to draw.” Clarke said taking the tablet that Raven offered her. “Had you just quote Captain Marvel?” 

“Hell yeah!” Raven said with a wide smile and winked to Clarke. 

Clarke left the tablet where it was and walked around the tables looking to all the gadgets and books Raven had all over the place. One book looked familiar so she got closer.

Clarke moved her finger around the cover, it was an old blue book about AI. She opened it for the first page and read the dedication.

_Keep fighting for your dreams, kiddo._

_Jake Griffin._

Clarke touched those words like if doing it she would be able to hug her father.

“That’s my favourite.” Raven said when she noticed which book Clarke was looking for. Then Raven saw the tears going down Clarke’s face. “Fuck, I’m sorry Clarke. I didn’t realize.” 

Clarke dried her tears and smiled at Raven.

“You are professor’s Griffin daughter.” Raven said like a whisper. “I had read all his books.” She said to the girl. “I went to all of his talks I was able to. At the first one he signed me that one, I sneaked into college and asked too many questions.” 

Clarke smiled, that book should have at least be twelve years old so the image of Raven being fifteen or so, cheered her up.

“Thanks.” Clarke said leaving the book where it was and moving on to a different object.

“I’m really sorry, Clarke.” Raven was deeply affective, it was clear that she admired Clarke’s father and she felt his loss. “His books and his works are the reason I’m doing this.”

Clarke was surprised now, his father worked with AI. He wrote about different approaches to develop them, about how the world could be a better place if we used them properly.

“Are you saying that my father inspired you to build an app to help people get laid?” She said very shocked. Clarke had never really understood her father work, but that app wasn’t the future he talked about.

“Oh shit, no, no the app.” Raven laughed at that crazy idea. “Fuck, I’m not suppose to told you this.” The girl got serious and take one chair, she offered another for Clarke.

Raven moved some of the items that were over the table and grabbed what it was like and old mobile phone. 

“I’m gonna trust you with something, okay? And not because you are Jake’s daughter, I knew I could trust you before that.” Clarke nodded and Raven took a deep breath. “So I’ve been building this AI since I learned to code, everything inspired by your father work.” She explained and looked into Clarke’s eyes. “He gave me some advice back in the days. Anyhow, I didn’t want to build the typical IA everyone was already talking about. I wanted something you could actually interact with differently, something better.” Raven pulsed one button from the old mobile phone and a familiar face appeared on it.

Clarke’s mouth opened widely, on the screen she was watching the receptionist.

“That’s..that’s Alie.” Clarke said and Raven smiled.

“First functional version of Alie.” Raven looked at her work and smiled one more time. “The latest version is the building.” 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. She was impressed and also relieved, she had started to think that the whole company was a secret CIA base or something like that.

“So the elevator is controlled by Alie.” Clarke said and Raven nodded.

“But not only the elevator, the whole building. She controls the water, the heater, the consume of power, the wifi connection. She is also the security and the server.” On that last part, Raven pointed at all the black boxes that were around the room. “Monty and I have been upgrading the building since I got in contact with Lexa. The building has its own power supply, it’s not connected to the local one.” 

Clarke listened to every single word that came out from Raven’s mouth. She explained how she met Lexa in the first place. Raven was on a convention trying to get investors for her app, she knew that her IA wasn't ready for the world so she came up with that app. She was trying to get money with that for kept building Alie.

Raven spent the whole day talking with different old white guys but they were all the same. They were looking for something cheap with enough potential that would make them richer, but no one understood Raven’s app. They thought that it wasn’t new, that it was like every other dating app. But then Lexa came up, she heart everything that Raven wanted to say, she explained everything to her and Lexa was the only one who understood her, but not only she got the app idea, but she also saw something on Raven’s eyes. So Lexa told Raven ‘This is not you, this is not what you want to do. Look, I want to make a change, to help people and the Earth. Call me if you think you want to help me.’ So Raven called her a few minutes later and she showed her Alie.

Since that day they started working on this building. It was already built, with all the electronic components and sensors installed, so a big part of the job was already done. Lexa’s idea was to help the Earth, so they connected a few solar panels on the roof, but that was only the beginning. Lexa found other companies that were working with renewable energies or green ideas. 

“I guess that you had noticed that the building had a lot of crystal windows.” Raven said to Clarke. “They are solar panels that give all the energy for the building. We also have this company that is trying to create a new system to collect water and cleaning it that will be installed soon.”

“So everything is green, cero emissions and capable of its own maintenance.” Clarke said. It was a lot to process. “But what’s the point of the app?” She asked a second later, she didn’t understand why they were giving so much publicity to the app and nothing to the IA.

“Lexa wanted to keep it as a secret until it was ready, she wanted it to be perfect before making any announcement.” Raven explained. “A few months ago some reporter contacted Indra asking for WoodsInc new projects and that’s when we realize that we needed something capable of getting all the attention. The app was already built so Lexa thought that it would be a good idea to use it. So she created Ark Tech and contacted your friend’s company to had a lot of traffic of people, make some noise.” 

“But…” Clarke wasn’t sure what she wanted to ask, she had too many questions. “How do you have the money?” She knew that this type of technology wasn't cheap and also all the salaries, and the office, the whole building must have cost more money that she was able to think about.

“The Woods were a wealthy family, like fucking really wealthy and that’s all I know. I tried to ask, but the commander is not the type of person who shares her history, and the people who know her didn’t want to talk neither.” Raven shrugged.

Clarke noticed that Raven had used the past when she referred to Lexa’s family and then she remembered when Lexa had grabbed her hand when she was telling her about _Fish_ and her dad. Lexa had understood Clarke’s sadness because it was her own and now she felt guiltier. 

Raven told Clarke about the other startups WoodsInc was helping, there was one working on saving the oceans from plastic and another one recycling it into computers. Another company was designing a prototype to detect new fires on forest and another who had already created an object capable of recollecting water and they were using it on little communities from Africa.

“Shit, it’s late.” Raven said looking at her watch. “You know what, there is this party on a few hours, come with me and let me buy you a beer. And call the Blake girl.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke hadn’t have anything better to do and she knew that Octavia neither. “I just need to grab my things first.” 

They went to the office and it was empty but for Lexa’s office. Clarke picked her things and then looked at Raven. 

“Do you want to talk with her first?” She asked Raven.

“Nah, let her think I’m still mad, she will buy me dinner.” Clarke looked at her waiting for a proper explanation. “She is like an old school businesswoman, she likes to settle all her deals over dinner, as well as the fights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I know that the fish thing is not new but I always like it and wanted to add it. I hope it's okay for you. 
> 
> If something wasn't clear enough, please, tell me on the comments I'll try to explain it better on incomings chapters.
> 
> Take care!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go party!!

They arrived at this cute beach bar which was almost empty. The outside tables weren’t there yet so they went inside and seat on one of the tables. Clarke shared her location with Octavia and told her to meet her there.

“Are you coming here with your new girlfriend to try to get me jealous?” A woman with curly hair asked Raven, with her arms crossed and looking at Clarke studying if she was a thread or not.

“Luna, what’s up? This is Clarke, she’s new at the office.” Raven told the girl.

“Just kidding.” Luna said to Clarke and changed to a big smile. “So let me guess, you are a beer girl, right?” She asked.

“Mmm yes.” Clarke answered. She wasn’t sure if she was safe or not.

“And another one for my favourite nerd.” Luna said to Raven before she went to get their drinks.

“She’s Luna, the owner.” Raven explained to her. “Don’t worry, she won't hurt a fly.” 

Luna came back with the two beers and a dish with chips.

“How’s Lexa doing?” She asked and Clarke was shocked to hear her asking for her boss.

“Same as always, have you hear about Anya’s incident?”

“Oh yeah, Lincoln told me yesterday. Well, call me if you need anything.” Luna said smiling one more time to Clarke and then left the two girls alone.

“Sorry, but what kind of party had you bring me?” Clarke asked, she actually wanted to ask who was that girl and why she knew Lexa.

“My friend Lincoln had this gym, the same one where Anya works, and today it’s the fifth anniversary or so.” She explained.

That didn’t explain why Luna knew Lexa, but she decided that maybe it was for the best if she waited a bit for asking that. So the two girls kept chatting while they drank their beers. Clarke checked her phone to see if Octavia had texted her back.

**Partner in crime** : just get home

**Partner in crime** : gonna take a shower and see you soon

Clarke realized at that moment that she was wearing the same clothes as in the morning and that maybe they weren’t the best ones for a party. But then she saw that Raven was on casual clothes as well and maybe this wasn’t the type of party to be overdressed, so she texted her friend telling her that. 

Raven was fun, she was telling her some funny stories about the app. Jasper found one blog with a lot of crazy stories that users had been uploading telling their experiences. Clarke was having a good time and people began to show up, she noticed that there was another waitress, a pretty blonde girl behind the bar who was stealing looks from time to time to Clarke. When they finished their beers Clarke offered to get two more.

“Hey.” The pretty girl said to Clarke.

“Hey.” Clarke answered and smiled at the girl with her best flirt face. 

“You are new.”

“That’s why you were looking at me?” Clarke answered leaning on the bar to get closer to the girl. 

“I’m always checking on troublemakers and hot girls.” The girl said with a smirk. “So, which one are you?” 

“I guess you had to find out.” Clarke had a lot of game and that day she felt like she could win some matches. “I’m Clarke.” 

“Nyhla.” She answered studying Clarke, still with a smile on her face. “What can I get you, Clarke?” 

“Two beers, please.” Clarke was about to grab some money for her pocket.

“It’s on the house.” Niylah said and winked at her.

Clarke took the drinks and came back to Raven. The girl saw Clarke’s face and laughed.

“Well done Griffin!” Raven said and waved to Niylah.

“You know her?” 

“Yeah, Niylah is great. You have good taste.”

Few more minutes passed by and they went outside, where some friends of Raven were and she introduced her to the famous Lincoln.

“You are the artist, right?” Lincoln asked to Clarke when Raven did the presentation.

“I guess?” She wasn’t sure why he was asking that.

“Anya send me a picture with the drawings you did from the cat, look.” He took his phone out and showed an image of Clarke’s drawings on a wall. “Lexa framed and hanged them on the living room.” Lincoln said with a big thank you smile.

“Wait, what? Let me see!” Raven said grabbing Lincoln's phone.”First, she didn’t want the cat and know she framed the drawings? And since when she had frames on her house?” The girl was way too shocked.

“Anya said it’s because of Clarke.” 

Clarke was about to say that she had nothing to do, that she hadn’t talked to Lexa about the cat or really about anything else. But then she jumped when someone touched her shoulders from behind.

“Sorry I’m late, I decided to walk.” Octavia hugged Clarke. “Hi, I’m Octavia.” She said to the other two.

“Yeah, we’ve met.” Raven said.

“Raven, right?” The girl smiled and nodded.

“I’m Lincoln, nice to meet you.” The man said to Octavia.

“So why is the party?” Octavia asked looking around.

“It’s my gym anniversary.” Lincoln answered.

“Congratulations! We should get something to toast!”

“I knew I would like you.” Raven said. “Niylah, can you get us some shots?” 

“Sure, in a sec.” The girl said smiling at Clarke.

The girl came back a minute later with shots for everyone, her included, and they all drank them in honour of Lincoln’s gym. Raven made more introductions and asked Octavia for her secret potion, the one that made Indra hire Clarke, they laughed and they seemed to get along pretty well. Clarke spent a few minutes exchanging glances with Niylah until Raven interviewed.

“That’s grossed, just go and talk to her.” Clarke hesitated, she wanted to go but she didn’t want to leave Octavia alone. “I think she’ll be fine.” Raven said looking at Octavia and then at Lincoln. 

Clarke nodded and went to find Niylah behind the bar.

“Hi.” Clarke said to the girl.

“Hi again.” She answered while she changed the beer barrel. “Mind to give me a hand?”

“Of course.” 

“Luna! I’m going to the back to get more barrels!” She yelled and then picked two empty barrels and gave one to Clarke. “Follow me.” 

Clarke followed her to the back of the bar, they left the empty barrels at one side and went to the other to pick new ones. Clarke grabbed a filled barrel but when she tried to move it, it was impossible. Niylah laughed at her attempt.

“Let me.” She said getting closer to Clarke. Then she grabbed the barrel and overturned it aside, Clarke was to slow and she couldn’t avoid it hitting her foot. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Clarke said making little jumps with only one foot.

“Here, sit down.” Niylah ordered her to take a seat over another barrel. 

“I think I’ll live.” Clarke said smiling to the girl.

“Don’t you need a magic kiss to make sure?”

“Oh, I’ll never say no to magic.” Clarke said and Niylah leaned to be at the same height as Clarke’s lips.

Clarke held her breath, waiting for the girl to make the move. But Niylah bent, kissed her hand and touched Clarke’s foot with it.

“There you have.” She said with a smirk.

“I don’t think so.” And Clarke grabbed Niylah by her shirt and made her get closer to Clarke’s head again. This time Clarke didn’t wait, this time she kissed her right away.

Niylah’s kisses felt good, she passed her tongue over Clarke’s inferior lip and then she bit it, causing Clarke to moan. Clarke stood up and pushed Niylah to the closer wall while they continued kissing. Niylah grabbed Clarke’s hair and pulled it back, making Clarke move her head and the girl took the opportunity to kiss Clarke’s neck.

Clarke’s hands were at Niylah waist, she moved one hand and grabbed the girl’s thigh. Niylah responded raising her leg and Clarke made her move and push herself closer to Niylah’s hips.

Niylah moved her hands, one on Clarke’s back and the other on her waits. Then she made Clarke turned over and now she was the one with her back on the wall. They kept kissing and biting their lips, the two girls were breathing fast and moaning into each others mouth.

Both girls thought the same because at the same time their hands moved to the other girl’s pants button and they opened it. The heat was rising with every move. Clarke reached Niylah interior clothes first and she touched her centre, it was so wet, as same as Clarke’s. Niylah moaned at Clarke’s touch and she imitated her when Niylah touched Clarke. 

They kept kissing while they moved their fingers. Clarke’s free hand was on Niylah’s hips, pushing her closer, and Niylah’s was at Clarke’s nape. Niylah got her hands out of Clarke’s pants and for a moment she froze, but then the girl made Clarke seat back on one of the barrels and she removed all of Clarke’s clothes from the waist down. She kissed one more time Clarke’s mouth and then she knelt down and kissed her other lips. 

Clarke could hear the noise from the bar from there, but she wasn’t paying attention to the other side of the room. She had a hot girl between her legs making her moan from every lick. Clarke grabbed Niylah’s hair and guided the girl to the perfect spot. 

So maybe having sex on the back of a bar and sitting on a beer barrel wasn’t very comfortable, but right now Clarke wasn’t thinking about better places or position. All she could think was about Niylah’s lips on her thing and how she raised her hand to grab Clarke’s boob. 

Clarke bit her lip to silence her moan. 

Niylah sat on top of Clarke and kissed her. She tasted herself from Niylah’s lips and enjoy that moment for a few seconds, then she took off the other girl’s shirt and kissed her chest, then she went up for the neck. 

Clarke tried to touch Niylah’s centre again but the girl was still with her pants on and that position wasn’t the best one for what Clarke wanted to do. She tried to stand up but they almost felt to the floor.

Niylah stood up and Clarke followed her, she grabbed her arms around the girl’s wrist and kissed her again. Niylah was holding a laugh for their almost felt and Clarke bit her lip. The girl moaned and leaned her back on a  shelf , Clarke lowed her pants and the girl put one foot on the barrel.

Clarke moved her hand and felt the heat between Niylah’s legs, she inserted two fingers and the girl clawed at Clarke’s back. They moved rhythmically while they exchange more kisses and moans.

When Clarke and Niylah went back to the bar she found her friends on a table. 

“Thanks for the help.” Niylah said while she offered some beers for everyone.

“Anytime.” Clarke answered and winked at her, then she grabbed the drinks and went to meet her friends again. 

“Hey, blondie.” Anya said and Clarke smiled.

“Hey, when did you arrived?” She asked and looked at her watch, she wasn't gone for too long.

“I just came in, don’t worry, you didn’t miss the fun.” 

“Oh, I think she already had enough fun.” Raven said and everyone laughed.

“So you work with these two at Ark Tech?” Octavia asked Anya.

“No, I work with this one in the gym. But I spend too much time with those nerds.”

“Anya is Miss Wood’s girlfriend.” Clarke explained to her friend.

“WHAT???” Raven, Lincoln and Anya yelled at the same time.

Lincoln and Raven cried out and Anya looked sick.

“Oh God, no, no, no in a million times.” Anya said while she moved her head side to side. “Lexa is my little sister. I mean, not literally but almost.”

Clarke was shocked, she thought that they were a thing after Raven’s comment, but maybe she was just joking. If Lexa was single, why she was so distant with her. She could understand that the girl wanted to focus on her job and her companies, but not wanting any kind of relationship with another person, that was too much. 

“Sorry, I thought…” She wasn't sure what to say, that she thought that Lexa had a girlfriend because she acted like nothing happened between them, no, she couldn’t say that.

They kept talking about other things and from time to time they joked about Clarke’s mistake. Lincoln excused himself to say hello to other friends and Anya went to talk with Luna.

“So, I know that Clarke is blind sometimes, but I’m not.” Octavia started to say. “What’s going on between you and Anya?” She asked Raven and the girl almost spill her drink, she wasn’t expecting that.

“Nothing, just friends.” She said with a blush.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” Octavia answered, not buying it.

“Oh God!” Clarke said when she realized that she had been a witness of Raven’s attempts to hit on Anya. “You are so into her.”

“Finally, now Clarke had seen the light.” Octavia joked when her friend saw the evidences.

“Look, guys, it’s complicated.” Raven said. “We have known each other for a while, when I first meet her I was dating some dude and it wasn’t the time. When we broke up she was dating someone else and then she kind of got into jail.” 

“What?” Both girls said at the same time.

“It wasn’t something really bad, she participated in some clandestine fights. She just went there for two months.” Raven explained. 

“Okay, I can see the complicated part.” Octavia said.

“But she’s okay now, right?” Clarke asked a bit worried. It was clear that Raven care for her and also Lexa, she wanted to know that she was fine.

“Yeah, kind of. You heard about the cat.” Raven said to Clarke.

“Oh shit, that’s why she moved in with Lexa?” 

Raven nodded. Octavia didn’t ask, but with the information she already had, she made her owns conclusion.

Anya came back to the table with more drinks so they changed the topic.

“Lincoln ordered some pizzas.” She informed leaving the beers on the table.

“Where’s the restroom?” Clarke asked.

“You should ask your girl.” Raven said moving her head and pointing to Niylah. The girls laughed and Clarke rolled her eyes, she when to ask her anyway.

\---

“I’m happy she didn’t have to do another stupid fake date to get laid.” Raven said when Clarke was far enough.

“Did she told you?” Octavia asked laughing.

“Oh yeah, what a pair of freaks.” 

“What’s happening?” Anya asked.

“So Griff had a date the other night, she was using the app.” Raven started to explain.

“And she met this hot girl.” Octavia continued. “They thought that it would be a great idea to use fakes names.”

Raven and Octavia laughed again on the memory of the history. Anya was pale.

“Oh shit, Clarke is Susan?” She asked and Raven and Octavia stopped, they looked at her very seriously. “Fuck guys, Lexa is Maggie.” Anya added when she saw that it was true.

“No way!”

“Fuck me!” 

The girls yelled too shocked about this.

“That explains a lot.” Anya said and the other two looked at her surprised. “Lexa’s been acting weird since she met Clarke at the office.” She made a pause. “I mean more weird than usual.”

“Fuck, Clarke too.” Octavia said. “I thought that maybe she was just nervous about the new job, but the other day she came pretty late and super sad.” She told the others.

“Oh shit.” Raven said.

“Oh shit.” Anya agreed.

“Oh shit.” Octavia agreed as well.

“We need to do something.” Anya said.

“What? Why?” Raven asked.

“So you know that Lexa rarely smiles and she is always serious and kind of sad?” Raven nodded, Octavia looked at her trying to figure out what was Anya’s point. “When she told me about that night she was happy, like really happy.” She explained. “And she just hung up Clarke’s drawings! She had no decoration on her place and she’s been living there for almost five years!” 

“Okay, I see your point.” Raven said. “But we don’t know if Clarke…”

“Trust me, she is in.” Octavia said. “I know my girl.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have to say I have a lot of fun writing the conversation of Anya, Raven and Octavia.
> 
> Like always, I'm really grateful for all the comments and kudos, you guys are the best.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with two chapters per week, I got too much work to do. But I'll do my best!
> 
> In case you needed something to keep yourself busy, I would like to recommend this show, Motherland: port Salem. I'm kind of obsessed with it right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read all the comments from the previous chapter. 
> 
> I want to apologize if I hurt anyone's feelings, that wasn't the intention at all.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!

Lexa was in the living room working on her laptop when Anya came out from her room.

“Morning.” She said roaring.

“It’s almost noon.” Lexa said while she kept typing. “How was the party?”

“It was fun.” Anya said while she headed to the kitchen looking for caffeine and food.” They asked about you.”

Lexa had failed her other friends on many occasions without a solid excuse, she just had to work and couldn’t afford any kind of distraction. But she did have a motive for not being there the previous night. 

“Well, I thought that it was for the best after the discussion with Raven.” Lexa knew that the girl needed space after their conversation and she didn’t want to disturb her night and the others.

“Why was it about? She didn’t tell.”

“The pharmaceutical asked for access to the database and Raven disagreed.” Lexa explained. 

“And then you went all commander mode.” Anya said and she opened the fridge to get something to eat, then she served a cup of coffee and seat next to Lexa. “You filled the fridge.” 

“Yes, I also called the moving agency, they’ll bring your things on a few hours.” Lexa closed the laptop and looked to her friend. “I guess I should apologize to Raven.”

“But she’s not the only one.”

“Is Lincoln mad at me?” Lexa felt bad for not been there for Lincoln, but she truly believed that her absence was for the best on that occasion.

“Not sure, but you should do something.” Anya said and drunk some coffee. “They guy found a pretty girl last night, so I don’t think he missed you that much, though.” She smiled.

“Do I know her?” 

“Mmm I’m not sure, she’s Clarke’s friend, I think she works on the temporary agency cause she knew Raven and Indra.” 

“Miss Blake? I didn’t get the chance to meet her.” Lexa said remembering the name that Indra had brought to their conversations many times. 

“She’s nice. Also, I think she’s into Lincoln.”

“And how’s that she was there?” The real question Lexa wanted to ask was if Clarke was there.

“Raven brought the blondie and I guess she called her.” Anya raised her eyebrow and looked at Lexa. “Why you asked?” Anya already knew the answer.

“Nothing, just wondering.”

Lexa looked at the frames on her wall, she wished she had gone to the bar last night. Then she closed her eyes and focused on her breath for a second, she thought of what could have happened if she had gone to the bar, but no, she couldn’t. She had to be apart from Clarke as much as possible, that was something she had promised to herself.

“Hey.” Anya said and Lexa opened her eyes. “What the deal with the blondie?”

“What?” Lexa looked shocked and didn’t know what to say. Did Clarke tell Anya something last night? Did they talk at all?

“You know, you didn’t want the cat but then you talked to her and let me keep it.” She explained. “And then you framed the drawings she gave me.” Anya looked to the frames and then back to Lexa.

She couldn’t tell Anya that she decided to keep the cat after Clarke had shared with her a private moment of her childhood with her dog because it didn't felt right. And that she framed the paintings to have something to remember her of Clarke because that would be all she could let her had.

“I changed my mind. It just a cat, I don’t think it would bother me around.” Lexa lied. “The drawings were something nice for Clarke to give to you, so I thought that you would want to have them here.” She lied again.

“Cause you are such a good friend.” Anya said looking straight to her eyes, waiting for something else. But Lexa didn’t move, she didn’t hesitate. “Thanks, I really liked them.” She finally said reaching out Lexa’s hand and squeezing it.

Lexa felt bad for lying to her friend but she knew her, and if she told her the truth she would be a pain in the ass. Anya would tell her that she deserve happiness and she needed to do more than just working.

“Oh, fuck.” Anya said looking at her phone. “Linc just texted me, someone got sick and he’s asking me to take over some spinning classes.” She said not too enthusiastically.

“Today?” 

“Yes, and for the rest of the week.” Anya let the phone down. “Wanna join me for today's?”

Maybe some sport would help her clean her thoughts, and also she could get a chance to talk to Lincoln. 

“Sure, can we got into the ring after?” 

“You can bet on.” Anya sent some texts and then she went to find the cat. “We should buy a scraper for her, you won’t like her to use the couches instead.” 

\---

Lexa didn’t use to enjoy spinning classes, she rather goes out for a run or boxing. But she had to admit that watching Anya cheering up a room was very funny. 

After the class, Lexa tried to look out for Lincoln but someone told her that he was in the office with some clients. So she went back to Anya.

“Had you rest enough?” Anya asked Lexa when she saw her.

“Oh, this was just a warm-up.” Lexa said with a smirk. The truth was that the class was more intense than she had thought, but she had enough strength for some boxing.

Anya laughed and lead the way to the ring, they put their gloves on and Anya started to order Lexa some moves.

Lexa was focused on Anya’s moves, she dodged when it was necessary and she hit when she had the change. Anya was fast but Lexa was faster, so she hit more times than she dodges. Her friend changed the rhythm from time to time, trying to get Lexa off guard, but when she was on the ring she was unstoppable. She didn’t hear the sounds from the gym, she didn’t care, she was there fighting for survival. 

But then something happened, she heard a laugh, a familiar one. Lexa looked over Anya’s shoulder trying to find the source of that noise, but instead, she found a punch on her face and she felt off to the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Anya said but Lexa was confused. “Lincoln! Bring ice! You, get me that towel.”

Lexa opened her eyes and tried to stand up but she couldn’t, Anya didn’t let her. Then she saw some blood over the ring.

“Lexa, are you okay?” Anya asked.

“Clarke?” Was the only thing she could say. Lexa could swear that she had heard Clarke’s voice, but that wasn’t possible. And now she was day-dreaming, she was seeing her carrying a towel and getting on the ring.

“It’s okay.” Clarke said putting the towel over Lexa’s head gently.

Lexa felt Clarke’s touch and she froze, she wasn’t imagining that. Clarke was actually there.

“What?” Lexa tried to ask why she was there.

“It’s okay, you are okay.” Clarke said one more time.

Lexa looked at her, at her blue eyes, she looked so worried, why she was looking at her like that? Then Anya put some ice on her left cheek and she realized, she had received a hook from her friend and she had fallen. Lexa was disturbed by that sound, by Clarke’s laugh and she had left her guard down.

Lexa grabbed the ice from her friend and looked at her, Anya was yelling sorry with her eyes but it wasn’t her fault.

“I’m okay.” Lexa said and tried to stand up again but Clarke didn’t let her.

“No, stay like that for a while.” She ordered. “I’m gonna take the towel off for a second to look on the wound.” Clarke informed her.

“No, wait.” Anya said before anything happened.

“Trust her, she knows what she is doing.” Octavia said. She was standing out the ring, next to Lincoln.

Lexa looked at her friend and then at Clarke. The girl looked at her in the same way as the day before, Clarke held her gaze, sure of herself, leaving Lexa no choice but to trust her.

“It’s okay.” Lexa said to Anya and nodded at Clarke.

Clarke nodded as well and then she removed carefully the towel from Lexa’s forehead. She felt some pain on her right eyebrow but nothing she couldn’t handle. 

“Okay.” Clarke said and then she put the towel again on her position and made more pressure. “It’s not bad, but you are going to need some stitching.” Then she looked at Anya “I have my car here if you want me to drive you to the hospital.” 

“Good luck with that, this one doesn’t do hospitals.”

Clarke looked right into Lexa’s eyes and she lost her breath. Clarke’s look was angry but also concerned, so kind, so worried. Lexa breathed again and moved her head to deny. 

“I’m okay, I don’t need to go to the hospital.” Lexa said. She had received worse hits, she knew that she was okay and she just needed some ice and rest.

“She’s stubborn.” Anya said to Clarke and the girl huffed.

“Make some pressure, I’ll back in a sec.” She said to Lexa, grabbing her hand and making her hold the towel.

Lexa followed Clarke with her gaze. The girl came down the ring and her friend grabbed her, Octavia looked very serious. They talked for a moment and then they went out of the gym. 

“What happened?” Anya asked when the two girls weren’t there.

“You hit me and I felt.”

“Thanks, Sherlock. I was aware of that.” She said rolling her eyes. “You were supposed to dodge.”

“I’ve got distracted.” Lexa said standing up and her friend help her. 

“You never do.” 

“How are you?” Lincoln asked, he jumped into the ring and looked to Lexa.

“Fine.” Lexa said and then she looked to her friend. “Look, I’m sorry about the other night.” 

“No needs for that, Rae told me about what happened, I get it.” Lincoln said with a big smile on her face. “So you finally hit her!” He said to Anya.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if it’s count. She got distracted.” 

“You never do.” He said the same as Anya and he looked worried to Lexa. “You sure you are fine?”

“Yeah, I just heard something.” She said hoping that they would leave her alone.

“Did you heard something, Linc?” Anya said to the man.

“I was talking with Octavia and Clarke, so...”

“What?” Lexa asked Anya, she was looking at Lexa way too suspicious.

Clarke came back with something on her hand, Octavia was right after her.

“Mmm Lincoln, can we use your office?” Clarke asked.

“Sure, for what?”

“Clarke is going to fix her face.” Octavia answered. “She’s an expert, so no needs to worry.” 

The three friends on the ring exchange worried looks, they weren’t sure about that but Clarke looked confident. So Lincoln and Anya helped Lexa got out the ring and then they went to the office.

“I’ll need some alcohol and a clean towel.” Clarke ordered.

Anya went to get the towel and Lincoln to the alcohol and came back a second after. Octavia was on the door, she was the only one calmed.

“Let her work, come on.” The girl said and move her hand for Anya and Lincoln to walk out of the room. Anya looked at Octavia and she just smiled and nodded, like telling her to trust her. Anya rolled her eyes and walked away.

“I’m gonna clean the wound, that might hurt a bit.” Clarke informed to Lexa when they were alone.

“Really, I’m okay. This is not necessary.” Lexa told Clarke. She was hurt but it was nothing Lexa couldn’t handle.

Clarke did like she didn’t hear Lexa and removed the towel, then grabbed a new one and the alcohol. Lexa saw the amount of blood from the towel and decided that maybe she was more injured than she had thought, so she stayed firmly while Clarke worked, it looked like the girl knew what she was doing. 

Clarke left the bottle and the towel down and grabbed the little bag she was carrying before. She opened it, it was a medical kit, and she took some gloves, thread and a needle.

“Why do you have that with you?” Lexa asked. It wasn’t usual to find people carrying that kind of stuff. 

“It’s always on my car, O used to skate when we were kids.” Clarke said while she put the gloves on and prepared the rest. “I had to take her to my place many times, more than she will recognize, for my mother to fix her. She’s a doctor.” Then she looked right into Lexa’s eyes. “I always assisted her and I just learned. I’ve been the one fixing Octavia’s falls since we were fifteen.” 

“That’s Octavia? Blake?” Lexa said moving her head to the door.

“The one and only.” Clarke smiled. “Look, at the hospital, they would put local anaesthesia, but you don’t want to go.” She said looking at Lexa, waiting for her to say that she had changed her mind. But Lexa didn’t and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Okay, so this will hurt more.” 

Clarke fixed on Lexa’s eyebrow and took a deep breath, then she started to make the stitches. Lexa bitted her lips and tried to think about something else, but it was kind of difficult.

“She looked angry when you went to get this.” Lexa said, maybe some chat would help her.

“Not angry, surprised.” Clarke said while she kept working. “She recognized your tattoo.”

“What?” Lexa wasn’t expecting that.

“Actually, she recognized first your abs and then the tattoo.” The girl said focused on the wound. “She was with me that night, so…” 

Lexa was now red, she felt confident about her body, but that someone was capable of telling who she was because it, was something that had never happened before. 

“You didn’t…” Clarke had told her friend about their night but not about who she was, and Lexa was surprised.

“You asked for my discretion.” 

Now Lexa felt bad, and not because of the hit or the fall. It was because she had made Clarke lied to her friend. But maybe she didn’t tell her about it because she thought it wasn’t relevant, because it was nothing for Clarke.

“Done.” Clarke said after leaving the needle and putting more alcohol on the wound. 

Clarke sat in front of Lexa and took off the gloves. Lexa looked at the girl like she was some kind of goddess, and maybe she was. Clarke was funny and smart, she was able to draw some beautiful things and she was gorgeous, but she was also capable of treating people like she just did with her.

“I thought that Anya was the one taking the punches.” Clarke said with a shy smile.

“Oh, I don’t get hit.” Lexa said quietly. “Well, guess I didn’t.” Clarke laughed and Lexa’s heart made a jump. That sound, she decided that it was her favourite sound in the world.

“Okay, so be careful and try not to get hit again.”

“I won’t.” Lexa said with a shy smile. “Unless you are around again.” 

“What?” 

Lexa opened her eyes widely, no, she didn’t, she didn’t say that out loud. 

“I said thanks for the help.” Lexa corrected herself hoping that Clarke didn’t hear her right.

“No problem. I’m gonna call Anya, I think if we spend more time here she would think I’m killing you and she will slaughter me.” 

“I won't’ let her.” So Lexa definitely had a concussion.

Clarke smiled and went to the door, but before she opened it she turned to Lexa.

“I would recognize them too.” Clarke said and Lexa didn’t know what she was talking about, so the girl added before living the room “I mean the abs.” 

When Anya entered the room Lexa was blushing.

“How are you?” She said fixing her gaze on Lexa’s eyebrow.

“Fine.” Lexa answered smiling and Anya arched her eyebrow.

“Octavia told us about Clarke abilities, she also showed us some of her war scars.” Anya said and gave a bottle of water to Lexa. 

“Where are they?” Lexa asked after drinking some.

“Lincoln walked them to their car.” And Lincoln entered by the door before Anya could finish the sentence.

“Woah, those girls are amazing.” He said with a big smile.

“But you only have eyes for the brunette.” Anya said and Lincoln smiled even more.

“Yeah, but Clarke is pretty cool too, good catch Lexa.”

“What?” Lexa froze, what was Lincoln meaning? Clarke wasn’t hers, she didn’t catch anything.

“She works at Ark Tech, right?” 

“Oh, yes, she’s a temp. But yes.” Lexa breathed, relieved. 

“Come on, let’s get you home. You should rest.” Anya said and went to help Lexa got up.

“I can do it, don’t worry.” She said while she stood up by herself.

Lincoln offered to drive them but Lexa said she was fine, so they walked. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa woke up on Sunday with only a few hours of actual sleep. All her face was on pain, so she struggled so much until she was able to find a good position. 

She went out of her room and found Anya on the kitchen and the cat sitting on the table watching at her.

“Why is the cat there?” Lexa demanded.

“Good morning to you too.” Anya said not paying attention to what Lexa asked. “How did you sleep?”

“Bad.” Lexa answered and then she looked at the cat. “Move.” She said to her while she took a seat.

Anya turned to look at her friend, she grabbed the cat carefully and put her on Lexa’s lap.

“Happy? She isn’t on the table anymore.” Then she washed her hand and got back to do something.

“What are you making?” Lexa asked, she was going to complain about the cat been on her lap but Anya was right, now it wasn’t at the table.

“Pancakes.” She answered.

“Can I have some coffee?” Lexa was tired and needed something to get functional.

“You have legs.” 

“I have a cat over me, can I just put her on the floor?” 

“No, I just put some cream on her wounds and if you leave her there she would rub against the walls.” Anya left the pancakes on the fire alone for a second and served some coffee to Lexa.

“Thanks.” 

They eat their breakfast there, talking about Lincoln and his crush on Octavia. 

“You should invite him over, we could finally use your barbeque.” Anya suggested.

“That’s not a bad idea, today?”

“Yes, why not? Do you have any plans for the morning?” 

“I want to go out for a run.” Maybe it wasn’t the best idea of the year, going out for a run after the situation from the previous day, but Lexa usually felt better after doing some sport and she wasn’t going to ask Anya for more boxing. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Of course, Anya thought that.

“I’m fine and I’ll walk most of the time, I promise.” 

“Be careful, don’t make me call your doctor.” 

Lexa nodded and smiled at herself, she remembered what Clarke had said the day before, right after she had left Lincoln’s office.

\---

Lexa kind of kept her promise and she walked most of the time, she jogged for a while and she only ran for a few minutes when she felt she was capable of doing it. 

When she came back home she was a bit sweaty, but she was right, she felt much better now. Lexa went to take a shower and washed her head, she was getting into some clothes when she heard the ring from the building door, so she went out with her hair still wet to open the door for Lincoln.

“Hey, commander.” Raven said while she did something at the kitchen.”How’s the head?”

“Raven?” Lexa didn’t answer her, she was surprised at seeing her and tried to find Anya to asked her why Raven was there.

“Anya is in her room, leaving the kitty there.” The girl said when she saw that Lexa was lost.

A second later Anya came back to the kitchen. Lexa looked at her and pointed at Raven with an interrogation all over her face.

“Oh yeah, I decided this is going to be a Lexa is a sorry meal.” 

“A what?” Lexa was more confused now.

“You had to do something to make up for Lincoln and also for Raven, so I thought we could do a 2x1 celebration.” 

“Okay...” Lexa said, she wasn’t sure about that but Raven was already there, so it was too late to say no.

Lexa went to the door, Lincoln should be knocking at the door in any second. When she heard the knock she opened it right away.

“I fucking hate you.” 

Lexa was surprised to hear that but she was even more surprised when she realized that it was Clarke who had said that worlds. Lexa blinked a few times, Octavia and Clarke were at her door.

“Hey, I’m Octavia, we haven’t been properly introduced yet.” She said offering to Lexa a bottle of wine.

“Oh, hey, thanks, I’m Lexa.” She didn’t understand what was going on, maybe she was dreaming or it was the concussion again.

“Clarke, Octavia, thanks for coming.” Anya said from behind Lexa. “Come in.” Lexa walked to aside and made room to let the girls in. 

“Thanks for the invitation.” Octavia said while she entered and Clarke followed her.

Clarke looked angry, but when she passed next to Lexa she looked at her and smiled politely changing her expression completely. Lexa closed the door behind her and followed them, she was sure that she was still dreaming and it was a nightmare. That was the only explication.

Lexa looked at Anya, waiting for her to notice how lost she was. After a minute Anya looked at her friend, then she gave some dished to her and she took some glasses. Lexa followed Anya to the balcony and they started to prepare a table for too many people.

“What the fuck is this?” Lexa asked very seriously.

“This is part of the sorry meal.” Anya said but Lexa wasn’t pleasant. “Lincoln called me and started to talk about how amazing was Octavia and I told him to invite her over.” 

“And Clarke?”

“It’s weird to invite Octavia and not Clarke, also it was really nice of her what she did yesterday. So, we can make this a two sorry and one thank-you barbeque.” She said smiling at Lexa. “Come on, we have guests, be nice.” 

Lexa thought about how many years of prison she would get if she murdered her friend, but then another ring sounded and her plan got interrupted. She went back inside the house and opened the door for Lincoln, this time it was him and only him. 

“Thanks for coming.” She said to her friend and helped him with some bags he was carrying.

“Anytime, Anya said you were out of food and now I think I brought too much.” Lincoln came inside the house and went to the kitchen table to leave there the bags.

They said their hellos and ordered what Lincoln had brought, he was right, there was way too much food for six people. They left almost half on the fridge and take the rest to the balcony.

Lexa excused herself from the group to heat the barbeque. The table and the machine were on opposite locations on the balcony, so she was able to take a breathe and think again on ways to murder Anya. This was a betrayal.

She had never used the barbeque before but she had all she needed to light it up there, so she focused on keeping the flame on while she heard some laughs from the table.

“Hey.” Lexa turned her head and found Clarke standing next to her.

“Hey.” She said back.

Clarke was wearing a beautiful floral dress and Lexa felt a little ashamed of wearing some shorts and a white t-shirt. She would dress something nicer if she had known that they were going to have so many guests.

“I bring you some wine.” Clarke said smiling and offering her a glass of red wine.

“Thanks, that wasn’t necessary.” Lexa said taking the glass.

“I just wanted to check on my patient.” Clarke smiled again and Lexa took a sip to hide the red on her cheeks. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, I didn’t sleep much but I went for a run and now I felt better.” Lexa informed.

Clarke left her glass on a little table next to the barbeque and got way too close to Lexa. Her heartbeat rose when she felt Clarke body, the girl had her hand around her eyebrow, her touch was very gentle.

“You should avoid sports for a while, the sweat could get the wound infected.” Clarke said leaving again space between them and Lexa found the necessity to felt Clarke contact again. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was at your place. Octavia told me that Lincoln had invited us, so I thought it was on his. Also, I didn’t know you were gonna be here.” 

Lexa didn’t say anything, she wasn’t prepared for this. She didn’t know what to say or what Clarke wanted her to say, so she just stayed quiet, looking at Clarke.

“You didn’t know I was coming, right?” Clarke asked and Lexa denied with her head. “I’m gonna kill Octavia.”

“I was only expecting Lincoln, but it’s okay.” Lexa said quickly.

“I’m gonna go, okay? You look really uncomfortable.” Clarke said and she was right, but Lexa didn’t want her to leave, she was just surprised.

“Please, stay. I’m happy you are here, I wanted to thank you again for yesterday.” She smiled at the girl and grabbed Clarke’s glass offering it to her.

Clarke took it and smiled. Lexa took a sip from her glass, her throat was drying.

Lexa kept watching the fire, it was almost ready to start cooking the food. She had to say that, in the beginning, she wasn’t comfortable with the surprise, but having Clarke there was good. Lexa remembered the promise she had made to herself about Clarke, that she will keep their distance and only focus on her work. But now, with Clarke by her side, it was easy to forget it.

“You don’t have to keep me company.” Lexa said after seconds of awkward silence.

“I know.” Clarke answered. “Lincoln offered to help you and Octavia kicked me under the table, so I’m here for my safety.” 

“Okay.” Lexa focused again on the barbeque to hide a smile from Clarke, she didn’t care if she wasn’t there to let Lincoln and Octavia be together, she was there.

“So.” Clarke said leaning her back on the wall surrounding the balcony, so she was able to look at Lexa even if she was looking at the fire. “Nice place.” 

“I believe you’ve already seen it.” Lexa said without looking at the girl, she blushed on the memory of Clarke’s kisses. 

“Yeah, I think I wasn’t paying attention to the apartment.” Clarke said with a smirk.

Lexa couldn’t avoid a laugh and then she looked at Clarke. She was looking weird at her like she had something on her face.

“What? Do I have...” Clarke denied with her head before she could finish the sentence.

“Nothing, it’s the first time I heard you laugh.” Lexa looked confused, Clarke had heard her laugh, Clarke had made her laugh before. “I mean the real you.” She explained.

Of course, Clarke thought that she wasn’t the same girl she had met at the bar.

“I...” Lexa wanted to say that she was real, that their night wasn’t fake, that she enjoyed it and had fun, that it was the best night she had had in many years, but the words didn’t come out of her mouth.

“Boss! You have to feed me if you want me to make you richer.” Raven yelled and interrupted their conversation.

Lexa put some meat on the barbeque and decided not to answer Clarke, maybe it was for the best if she didn’t. Both girls took the food on the table and everybody started to eat.

“How’s the little witch?” Lincoln asked.

“Dude, Anya is right here, not called her that.” Raven joked and Anya looked at her like she was about to punch her.

“So funny Reyes.” She said and rolled her eyes. “The cat is much better, I left her on my room, I don’t want to murder you two today.” Anya said looking to Lincoln and Octavia.

“Thanks, but Clarke already tried to kill me with kitty hair the other day. I took some allergy pills for today, just in case.” 

“You should give her a real name.” Raven said. “Lincoln had a point, a witchy name shoot her. Cause the burning stuff.”

“You know any witch name? Please don’t say Sabrina.” Lincoln said to the laddies.

“Willow!” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time and they blushed when they exchanged looks.

“Oh God, you too.” Anya said putting her hands on her head and Octavia laughed.

“Who’s Willow?” Lincoln asked.

“Best lesbian witch from all times.” Raven explained. “It’s from Buffy, the vampire slayer.” 

“Clarke was obsessed with that show.” Octavia said laughing. “She made us dress like the character for Halloween many years, she was always Buffy.” 

Lexa was smiling, she liked that Clarke was also a fan of that show. She imaged Clarke dressed as Buffy and she blushed a bit.

“Wait, that was why you made us chasse vampires that summer?” Lincoln asked to Lexa, and then smiled on her face faded.

Lexa was now ashamed, she didn’t want her friends to remember that part of her life and less in front of Clarke.

“God, you should have seen her. She came one year to the summer camp wearing black leather jeans.” Anya said almost crying. “She wore them every night. You said you were that chick, not Buffy, the other one.” 

“Faith?” Raven asked.

“Yes! That one!” 

Everybody was laughing except for Lexa, she was embarrassed, she wanted to murder Anya for telling that and punched Lincoln for making her remember it. Lexa looked at Clarke to find out if she was laughing as well, but she was just smiling at Lexa, so sweet, so nice, so beautiful. 

“Okay, I’ll say on our defence that it was a great show and Faith was a fucking badass.” Clarke said and Lexa blushed.

Octavia started to cry out of laugh and they all looked at her with curiosity. The conversation was fun, but no that much. Clarke looked at her friend and blushed, she had understood why Octavia was thinking about.

“Yeah, a badass you wanted to fuck.” Octavia finally said and then they all exploded into a bigger laugh and Clarke hide her face with her hands. “You dated one girl because you said it was just like her.” 

Lexa bitted the interior of her cheek, trying to hold her laugh. She thought it was very funny that Clarke had a crush on her favourite character, but she saw Clarke’s face and felt bad about laughing.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Clarke said to her friend and then she pushed her lightly.

“Please, tell me that you have pictures of both of them.” Raven said to Octavia, Anya and Lincoln.

“You are making fun of me at thirteen, but if I remember correctly, I beat you both in every single game that year and many other.” Lexa said trying to lead the conversation away from the pictures and also to help Clarke out.

Clarke smiled at Lexa for the help and it made her blush even more.

“So you used to camp together?” Octavia asked after a few more seconds of laughs.

“Oh yeah, we meet at a summer camp when we were like eight?” Lincoln said and the three friends smiled at each other.

“Or nine, and the little monkey was six, right?” Anya asked Lexa and she just nodded. 

“Yeah, we made the promise to came back the next year and then we went to others, but always together.” Lincoln explained.

“Indra contacted our parents and made sure that we went to the same ones since then.” Anya continued telling the new girls about how they’ve known each other.

“Wait, Indra? Same Indra I know?” Octavia asked and Raven nodded. “But, why?”

No one answered and Anya and Lincoln looked at Lexa waiting for her to say something or to permit them to tell. Raven was looking at her as well, but she already knew the story. 

“She used to work for my parents.” Lexa decided it was better if she was the one telling that part. “And then she worked for my uncle. He didn’t really care about me, but she did.” 

Lexa looked at Octavia and, of course, she saw pity on her eyes. Then she looked at Clarke, waiting to see the same, but the girl had another look. Something she had never watched before, she wasn’t used to it, Clarke understood her. 

“I spent the whole year after the first camp telling Indra about all the things we did, and I guess she liked the stories because she arranged everything for us.” Lexa finished with a smile to tell Octavia that it was okay.

That wasn’t the whole truth. Her uncle didn’t want her around on summers, so he ordered Indra to send her on those camps. Indra decided that if Lexa had to be away from her own house, the least she could do was to make sure she had a good time. 

“You know, she always looked happy to see everyone but me.” Anya said to made them forget about the sad part.

“Yeah, maybe it was because I was always like ‘Anya made me jump from one place’ and ‘Anya made me fight over a dessert’” Lexa said a bit guilty.

“I did not!”

“You kind of did.” Lincoln supported Lexa’s reference. 

“But you wanted to!” 

“Yes, but I think Indra didn’t care about that.” Lexa said smiling to her friend and they all laughed.

Anya was the older one and she sort of took Lexa under her wing, but she was never smooth at her, Anya made her stronger, she still does.

“So you three have been going to summer camp since that?” Clarke asked.

“And also Luna.” Lincoln added. “We went to the camps as long as we could.”

“Yeah, shit happened and we changed.” Anya said.

“But we kept in touch, we made video calls from time to time and meet for some holidays.” Lincoln said smiling to his friends.

Lexa felt bad, it was her fault that they had stopped going to the camps and that they drifted a bit apart. It wasn’t like she disappeared, she just needed to take care of some important things. 

“Speaking of Luna, how’s she doing?” Lexa asked, she tried to change again the topic of the conversation, she didn’t want to get too emotional thinking about why she distanced.

“Shit, I should’ve called her. This could have been a three sorry party!” Anya said.

“What have you done to Luna?” Raven asked looking at Lexa, but she didn’t answer.

“She hasn't gone to see the bar yet.” Lincoln informed, aware of the situation.

“It’s been a year!” Raven said.

“See why I have to organize this kind of thing?” Anya told to Octavia and Clarke and they laughed. “If it wasn’t for me you would have no friends.” She said now looking at Lexa.

Anya was kind of right, Lexa wasn’t the best friend sometimes. She had helped them when she knew they had a problem. She helped Lincoln with her gym and she gave Luna the loan for her bar, but when it was time to have real conversations Lexa was just bad.

“Is she still on that open relationship?” Lexa decided to do like her friends didn’t say a thing and asked again about Luna. 

She knew that her friend was dating a girl for a while now and that, recently, they decided to open the relationship. Lexa thought about that but she wasn’t sure if she could be able to have that type of relationship, she did not judge though, it was just that it wasn’t for her. 

“Yeah, they are pretty okay.” Raven said with a big smile and Lexa looked at her with more questions.

“What have you done?” Lexa asked Raven.

Everyone was looking at Raven, thinking the same thing.

“Oh, no, I don’t make the same mistake twice.” She said laughing. 

Lexa wasn’t aware of that but she looked at Anya and she looked like she already knew that, so it wasn't something new. Lexa made a mental note to ask her friend about that later.

“She just told me about their arrangements.” Raven explained. “They use the app a lot, so it’s good feedback.” 

“Yeah, I guess they decided it was for the best if they don’t get involved with persons that they already know.” Anya added.

“Exactly.” Raven said. “Things with Niylah turned a bit uncomfortable.” 

“Don’t mix business with pleasure.” Lincoln said like he was reading Lexa’s thoughts. 

“What?” Clarke asked way too confused.

“Oh no.” Octavia said, understanding what was happening.

“Yes.” Lincoln said affirming Octavia’s assumptions.

Octavia couldn’t hold her laughed at the situation and Lincoln followed her, as well as Raven. Anya watched Clarke’s panic face and joined the laughing, even Clarke joined then after a while.

Lexa stayed quiet, processing the situation. Clarke had reacted at the naming of Niylah, so they had met and for everybody laughs, it was intimately. She knew that Clarke didn’t own anything to her, that she was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she liked to. But Lexa felt a bit sick, she didn’t like the idea of Clarke with someone else.

Anya finished a bottle of wine and Lexa took the opportunity. She grabbed the empty bottle and went to the kitchen for more alcohol. She rested there for a second, too many emotions in really few hours. 

“You okay?” Lexa turned and found Lincoln carrying all the empty plates from the table.

“Yeah.” She said smiling to him. “Look, I’m really sorry. I should have been there for you the other night, and many others, as well as for Luna. I’ll try to do better.” Lexa told Lincoln and she meant it. She had given up on so many things to be where she was now, maybe it was time to try to be a better friend. 

“Lexa, it’s okay. We get it, we are not mad and you don’t need to do anything.” Lincoln said grabbing Lexa’s hands. “Don’t pay attention to Anya, she’s just messing with you.” 

Lexa smiled at him and then they went back to the balcony.

“Do you have any board game?” Raven asked Lexa as soon as she took her seat.

“She doesn’t.” Anya answered for her. “But I do, wait a sec.” She said while she stood up. “It’s okay if I bring Willow?” She asked to the allergic couple.

Lexa looked at Clarke and saw her smiling at the cat’s name. She was amazed by Clarke’s smile, it was so pure, so beautiful. Lexa couldn’t hold a shy smile.

“Yes, please.” Octavia said smiling.

“I didn’t take any pills, but I should be fine if I don’t hold her.” Lincoln answered and a second after Anya came back with a few games and Willow on her arm.

Lexa checked her phone, she felt the vibration on her pocket and saw a few texts from Gustus saying that it was important. So she excused herself from the table and called the man.

They talk for a while and Gustus explained some weird things on the pre-contract that the pharmaceutical company had sent him. Lexa seat on the living room table where her laptop was and opened it to read the parts that Gustus was talking about.

They hanged out but Lexa stayed on her laptop, taking notes about the contract and sending some emails to Indra.

“Hey.” Lexa raised her head and found Clarke holding Willow. “It’s everything okay?” She asked and took the chair next to Lexa.

“Just work stuff.” Lexa answered quickly and taped more keys. She looked out of the corner of her eye to Clarke, the girl was still there. “It’s everything okay?” Lexa asked the same question to the blonde girl, she didn’t understand why she was there and no with the others.

“Oh, yes. They are playing Pictionary and decided that I was too good for the game and that I should be the timer.” Clarke explained. “But they aren’t paying attention to the time so I’m useless there.” 

Lexa looked to their friends through the windows, Octavia was drawing and the rest were trying to figure out what it was. Raven yelled something and they all laughed. Lexa smiled, it was nice to see her friends like that.

“Lincoln is actually good at drawing.” Lexa said to the girl while she looked to their friends.

“Oh yeah, I noticed.” Clarke said. “He is doing his best to do it bad.” And then she laughed.

That sound, Lexa’s favourite sound. She looked at the girl and saw how she was petting Willow with so much love and care. 

Lexa received another email and her attention was again on the laptop. 

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

It was clear that Lexa was worried about something and that Clarke had noticed it. Lexa thought about telling her that it was nothing or telling her the truth, in the end, she was working for her so she will probably end up knowing what happened.

“It’s about the reunion with the company from the other day.” Lexa said looking at her screen. “They sent us a draft from the contract and it seems off.” 

Clarke got closer to Lexa so she would be able to look at the screen.

“May I?” She asked and Lexa clicked on the window where the contract was so she could read it.

Lexa watched the girl reading, she looked focused and even prettier, if that was possible.

“Yeah.” Clarke said and Lexa looked at the paragraph she was selecting. “I don’t understand a thing.” 

Lexa laughed and Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, so she did the same. 

“What?” She asked faking she was offended at Lexa’s laughed.

“I thought that you were understanding it.” Lexa said and it was true, Clarke was capable of drawing amazing paintings and also able to stiched people. She was nothing but extraordinary.

“I’m just an artist, I don’t do legal things.” Clarke said with a sweet smile and Lexa melted.

“I would never describe you as just an artist.” They looked into each other’s eyes and they smiled. Lexa’s heart was pumping too fast, she needed to look away if she wanted to keep living. Lexa cleaned her throat and decided to get back at her plan, just work. “So, how are you doing with the presentation?”

“Fine. Raven gave the graphic tablet on Friday, so I’ll finish the design sooner.” Clarke said and took her phone. “Look, give me your phone.” 

Lexa didn’t understand why she was asking for her phone when she had her own already there, but she unblocked it and gave it to her. Lexa saw how Clarke looked over her apps until she opened the same one on both phones. The Find&Fck app. Lexa’s heart stopped for a second.

Lexa only used the app one more time since she had talked with Clarke that night, she opened it just to disable the searches. But Clarke enabled again the search mode on Lexa’s phone. She noticed that Clarke enabled the same mode on her phone, so maybe she hadn’t used it either.

“So, you know that you can look for people in two ways, you can use the map and choose the profiles that are nearby you or just the regular one when the profiles appear and you just do the left-right thing.” Clarke explained that to Lexa, she was aware of how the app worked but she never gave it an actual try. 

“Yes, sure.” Lexa decided that it was easier to say that than to explain to her that she just touched the search button and waited until Clarke wrote her.

“When you entered into a user profile.” Clarke said while she touched the first profile that popped up on Lexa’s phone. “It’s just this, so simple.” She explained. “So I thought it could be fun to give your own touch to the design. Keep the only pictures and username, I believe it’s part of the essence of the app.”

Lexa just nodded and let the girl keep talking. Clarke now chose on her phone the map and lots of little blue and pink points showed up.

“First of all. Blue for boys and pink for girls.” Lexa made a grin about that. “Yes, that’s what I thought.” Clarke said looking at Lexa’s expression. “I know the app isn’t a priority for you guys, but I would like to make some change so everyone felt included when they use it.”

Lexa looked at Clarke, did she just said what she thought she had heard? Lexa needed to say something, she had to explain to Clarke that the app was the priority.

“I’m not sure why you said that Clarke, but we are working really hard on it.” Lexa told her maybe a bit too serious, but she had to. 

“Lexa, Raven kind of told me everything, so…”

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Lexa looked away, she couldn’t believe that Raven had done that. She had trusted her, she had done her best so Raven had everything she needed, and in return, Lexa only asked for her discretion and silence.

“I know, I guess she just felt she had to tell me because of my dad.” Clarke touched Lexa’s hand so the girl faced her. 

“His idea of how the word should be with IA’s was incredible.” Lexa was angry but not at Clarke and she knew that Jake Griffin was like Raven’s mentor, so she could understand why the girl had told Clarke, but she should have asked her before. 

Clarke was surprised that Lexa knew about his father, but she was smiling at Lexa.

“Raven made me read him.” Lexa said looking at those beautiful blue eyes and smiled at them. 

Clarke left Lexa’s hand and grabbed again her phone, she had both hands busy, one on each phone, and that seemed to bother Willow. The cat looked for another hand and she jumped into Lexa’s lap.

“She has good taste.” Clarke said and Lexa blushed. 

Clarke continued explaining her ideas and Lexa was amused. The changes were really good and Lexa was impressed, Clarke also saw her some pictures she had on her phone with the draft she had done for now and they were perfect. 

Raven would love the new designs, as well as the rest of the team, and Lexa knew that Indra would suggest making Clarke a permanent.

Maybe Lexa should talk to Clarke and finally have a real conversation about what had happened between them. Hearing Clarke says that she didn’t want nothing to be with her could help Lexa move on and finally focus on her work. Yes, maybe that was what she should do. 

\---

“Okay, you have to watch that.” Anya said to the rest of the table and they all turned over and watched Lexa and Clarke smiling to each other.

“It looks like a Christmas portal, is it bad if I take a picture?” Raven said while she grabbed her phone and took the picture.

“Send it to me.” Octavia said looking over Raven’s phone to saw the result.

“This is going to be the group picture.”

“What’s going on?” Lincoln said a bit confused. 

The three girls looked at each other and laughed. They told Lincoln everything and then he laughed as well. 

“So you two came to the gym yesterday because Anya told you?” The boys asked.

“Oh, no. I mean, yes.” Octavia was trying to figure out how to say it. “We went because you invited me the other night and I wanted to. I took Clarke with me because Anya gave the call.” 

“I believe the punch wasn’t part of the plan.” Raven said to Anya.

“Look, it wasn’t my fault, but I think it turned out well.” She said on her defence and they all nodded on response.

“It was hard for me to do the act of ‘OMG Clarke that’s the girl from the other night.’” Octavia said laughing.

“Right, how did that go?” Raven asked.

“Just fine. I spend all the way home asking her things, so I think she bought it.” 

“Okay, okay.” Lincoln said processing all the information. “So the barbeque thing is just to put those two together?” 

“Yes.” The three girls answered at the same time. 

“Now we need a plan so they go out alone.” Anya said and they stayed quiet for a bit thinking about something.

“On Tuesday there is this gallery opening.” Lincoln started to say. “I was actually thinking of asking you...” He said looking to Octavia. “But I guess they could go.” The man seemed a bit sad, he had thought that Octavia was here because of him.

“That’s a good idea.” Octavia said. “We could just go to another place.” She said and Lincoln smiled relieved. 

“I’m gonna puke.” Raven said cutting the mood for them. 

“Anyway, how are we gonna make them go to the gallery?” Anya asked.

“I think I have the perfect plan, just hear me out.” Raven started to explain her plan to the others.

\---

Lexa had one hand over the table and the other one on Willow, she had been like that since the cat jumped into her lap. Lexa had felt the impulse of touching Clarke’s hand with her free one, but she had controlled herself and it was harder than she would like to accept. 

“So, you like them?” Clarke said looking and smiling at Lexa.

Of course, Lexa liked them, she would always like everything that Clarke said or did. Lexa decided to nod and smile at her as an answer. 

The cat meowed and Clarke laughed.

“You liked them too?” She said to the little thing and Clarke moved to be able to look at her.

Lexa froze when Clarke touched the cat because the girl was now closer to her. 

Lexa’s phone started to vibrate and both girls looked at it. The screen popped-up a lot of notifications from Find&Fck.

“Looks like you have many options.” Clarke said smiling but with a bit of sadness on her eyes.

Lexa blushed, she didn’t want to talk to anyone, she didn’t even want to use the app. She was about to say something to Clarke but then their friends come into the living room.

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Raven asked getting closer to them.

“Clarke was showing me her designs.” Lexa said quietly.

“Do you always talk about work?” Raven said with her arms crossed, Lexa didn’t say a thing and Clarke laughed. “You need to go on vacations.” The girl said rolling her eyes.

“Clarke, Lincoln is going to give a ride back home, wanna come?” Octavia said to Clarke, but it was clear that she was asking to her friend to say no.

“Oh no, we need to discuss more things, right?” Clarke said looking at Lexa, asking for some help.

“Mmm, yes, sure.” 

“Okay.” Octavia said and winked to both girls. “Thank you so much for all this.” She said to Anya and Lexa.

“Yes, thanks, it’s been great. We should do it more often.” Lincoln said. He was just a few steps behind the girl.

“You know, we should go to the beach one day, like old times.” Anya said from the kitchen. “But you guys should join us.” She said to Raven, Octavia and Clarke.

“If you want to see me on my swimsuit you just have to ask.” Raven said to Anya with a smirk and Anya just rolled her eyes.

Octavia and Lincoln said their goodbyes and left the house. 

“I’m just gonna wait for a few minutes and then I’ll walk home.” Clarke informed when the couple left. 

“You can stay here as much as you want, we won’t bite.” Anya said and winked at Clarke.

“It’s okay, I’m sure Lexa wants to get back to her legal things.”

Lexa felt bad, she should get back on that but she didn’t want her to think she didn't want her here.

“What legal thing?” Raven asked.

Lexa looked at Clarke and apology to her with her glace, she needed to speak with Raven alone.

“Raven, a word?” 

“I’m gonna help Anya.” The girl understood that they both needed some space. 

Lexa grabbed Willow and left her on the floor. She went to the balcony and Raven followed her.

“Came on Lexa, you know she’s trustful.” Raven said, she was smart and already knew why Lexa wanted to talk with her. Lexa didn’t say anything for a while.

“You shouldn’t have told her.” She said to her so seriously. “But I think we have a bigger problem now. The pharmaceutical sent the draft contract. It’s like they don’t want just the data, they want to get a direct connection with the server.” Lexa explained, she knew that Raven wasn’t happy about sharing the data and that’s why the argued the other day.

“And you are worried they could access to Alie.” Raven was really smart.

“Could they?” 

“Send the contract to Alie, she would check it.” Raven said seriously and Lexa was now more worried.

Raven took her phone out and she dialled a number, the phone rang but no one picked it.

“Monty, I know you are having a hot date with Harper but this is serious. We need you to run a security test on Alie. See if you can access to her over the database of Arch Tech.” Raven left the message on Monty’s voicemail. 

Lexa did as told and send the contract to Alie, she tried to hide her surprises about Monty and Harper date, but Raven noticed it. 

“What?” Raven said. “Is there any rule about not dating someone from the office?” 

“I didn’t say anything.” Lexa said quickly on her defence. “And not, is not.” 

“Good, so you won’t’ break any.” 

“You know you are not my type.” Lexa said. “Also, I think you prefer blondies.” She said that part moving her head to Anya and Raven laughed.

“Looks like I’m not the only one.” Raven said going back inside. “Come on, show me that contract.”

Lexa was shocked, why did Raven just say that? She hadn’t done anything, she hadn’t said anything about Clarke. But it wasn’t the time to think about that, she had to focus on her work and deal with all this new situation. Lexa would do as she hadn’t heard a thing and left that for other time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fucking disaster and I haven't been able to dedicate as much time writing as I would like to. But here are two chapters that I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos, they make my day happy :)

Clarke left Lexa’s home after helping Anya to clean everything. Lexa and Raven were pretty focused on that legal thing and she thought that it was for the best to leave them alone. She was now opening the building door when someone opened it from inside.

“Hey, Lincoln.” 

“Oh, hi Clarke.” The man blushed and hold the door for her.

Clarke entered the building and Lincoln went outside.

“Bye!” He said a bit nervous.

“See you.”

When Clarke opened the door she found Octavia lying on the couch with a big smile on her face.

“I saw Lincoln just a second ago.”

Octavia moved so Clarke could have space. When she took the seat next to her, Octavia hugged her. 

“Gross! Don’t hug me after having sex!” Clarke said trying to push her friend away.

“We didn’t!” Octavia said still hugging Clarke. “We talked a lot and kissed. He’s amazing” Her friend was glowing and Clarke was happy to see her like that.

“Yes, he’s really nice” Clarke let Octavia enjoy her happiness for a few minutes. “Now, how would you like to die?” 

“What?” Octavia said and she moved to leave space between the two girls.

“You have dragged me there on purpose, you knew it was on Lexa’s and you didn’t tell me.” Clarke hasn't forgotten her friend's treason. “And also, you could have safe the part of me having a crush on Faith.” 

Clarke was a bit angry with Octavia for the lie about where the lunch was, but she wanted to kill her for the other incident. 

“Came on, it was fun!” She said. “Lexa laughed, though.” 

“Can you, please, stop with the Lexa situation?” They had been talking about that since they left the gym the previous day.

“I would if it didn’t bother you so much.” 

Clarke looked very seriously to her friend, she had already told her that Lexa was her boss and nothing else. That the other night was something that Lexa didn’t want to talk about so there wasn’t anything she could do about it, even if she wanted. 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Octavia said raising her hands. “But you have to admit that you enjoyed it.” 

“Yes, it was nice, I guess.” 

“Nice? Clarki, you were eating her with your eyes!” 

“What? NO!” Clarke said quickly.

Clarke obviously found Lexa attractive, the girl had a killing body and Clarke had eyes on her face. Also, they had already kissed and Clarke’s body was always looking for Lexa’s when they were close enough. When she was curing Lexa the other day, she had to focus too much on what she was doing and not in those precious green eyes. And she had held the impulse of kissing her a few hours ago, they were so close when they were talking and she looked so cute with little Willow on her lap.

So maybe Clarke had been flirting a bit with Lexa, but she was sure that she had been subtle enough so the others couldn’t tell.

Octavia was now looking at Clarke with her arms crossed, she was waiting for Clarke to accept what was clear so they could talk like grown-ups.

“Fuck, O. What do I do?” Clarke thought that it would be easier to just be honest with Octavia, it wasn’t a secret anymore. “I just, I don’t know, we don’t know...”

Octavia smiled and hugged Clarke again. Clarke smiled as well, she didn’t know how to express herself.

“Why don’t you talk with her?” 

“She doesn’t want to talk about it.” Clarke said with sadness on her voice.

“Are you sure?” Octavia insisted.

“I mean, I asked about it when I meet her, I mean when we re-meet?” This situation was confusing. “Anyhow, she did answer me but change the topic right away so…”

“And after that?” Octavia asked. “I mean, you two were talking while we were playing.” 

“Yes, about work.” Clarke said and Octavia rolled her eyes. “It’s complicated.” Clarke defended herself, but Octavia was giving her the I don’t buy your shit look. “It’s just that I’m fucking nervous when I’m around her. At the gym was the only moment when we like really talked, but I was trying not to ruin her face so…” Clarke made a pause to clear her thoughts. “It’s difficult, she’s always with that look, you know.” Octavia nodded.

“But when you knew her as Maggie, she wasn’t like that, right?” Octavia asked and Clarke denied with her head.

“I’m not sure if Maggie was even real.” Clarke told her friend her thoughts. 

“Mmmm, okay, I think we have two possibilities here.” Her friend said and Clarke looked at her, ready to pay attention. “We can ask Anya to keep punching her, so you could take care of her. I’m sure she couldn’t say no to the hot doc Griffin.” 

“That’s not even a possibility.” Clarke said serious, she didn’t want to hurt Lexa, she didn’t want anyone hurting her. “Also, I would like to really meet her, you know?”

“Lovely” Octavia said with a smirk and Clarke hit her with a pillow. 

“And the other one?” 

“Yeah, you need to go on a date with her” Octavia said it like it was something easy to do. “And don’t fucking talk about work.” 

“Are you crazy? I can’t do that. She is my boss.” Clarke said in case her friend had forgotten about it. 

“Jesus, _Princess_.” Octavia said with her hand over her head. “But what if she asks you out?”

Clarke blushed, she would like to, but she couldn't imagine Lexa asking her on a date.

“Raven said that she likes to close deals over dinner, right?” Clarke nodded, that’s what Raven had told her and she had told her friend as well. “Perfect, so she would take you to have dinner and offer you a permanent position at the company.” 

“Woah, that’s too confident. I don’t know if that’s gonna happen.” She had show Lexa some drafts and told about her ideas, and Lexa had just nodded when she asked if she liked them. But that didn’t mean anything, maybe she was trying to be polite, Lexa was really good at being polite. 

“I know it’s gonna happen.” Octavia said looking at her friend's eyes and grabbing her by her shoulder. “And when it happens, you will finally be able to talk and not only about work.”

“If it happens.” And Clarke emphasized the if. “We’ll see. And can we just stop talking about that, please? I know I’m a fucking disaster.”

“As you wish.” 

\---

Next morning Clarke woke up and went to work, she has already drunk her first cup of coffee, but it was Monday and she needed her extra dose as soon as possible.

When she entered the office, she saw Raven at the kitchen and some people in the meeting room. 

“Morning!” Clarke said to the girl, she was filling so many cups of coffee.

“Hey, Clarke.” Raven tried to grab all the cups but Clarke helped before she could spell anything. “Thanks.” 

“No problem. So, what’s happening?” Clarke asked pointing with her head at the room.

“It’s about yesterday.” Raven said and Clarke understood that they were talking about the contract with that company. “We’ve been here for an hour now, trying to make a decision.” 

Clarke followed her into the room and left the cups on the table, there were Indra, Gustus, Gaia, Monty, Raven and, of course, Lexa.

“Thanks, Clarke.” Monty said when he saw her in the room.

Lexa turned to look at Clarke when she heard her name and Clarke smiled at her.

“No problem.” She said and then left them there. They were talking about important things and, even if she knew about what was going on, she thought that it wasn’t her place. 

Clarke went back to the kitchen for her own cup of coffee and then she headed to her desk. She wanted to try the tablet that Raven had given to her.

The girl wasn’t joking when she said that thing could make her fly. Clarke was able to change the perspective, the type of pencil, the colour and other tools with just one move on the tablet. She felt like Tony Stark if he had worked with a graphic tablet and not with a 3D hologram. Clarke thought that maybe Alie was connected to it and she could ask her for something, she was about to say something but then she realised that maybe it wasn’t the best idea. She didn’t know how many people knew about Alie and she didn’t want to say something that could let people realised that, she didn’t want to fail Lexa.

Clarke spent the whole morning digitizing the drawings she had on paper, the sooner she finished them, the sooner she could start preparing the presentation. Like always, Clarke was so absorbed on her work that she didn’t notice that everybody had gone to the kitchen.

“Clarke!” Clarke raised her head a bit scared and found Raven standing in front of her. “Jesus, I’ve been calling you for a while.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Come on, eat something with me. These guys have already finished and I want some company.”

Clarke nodded and saved the files, then she followed Raven to the kitchen. There were only two portions of food, so each one took one and seat on the table.

“Why are you eating that late?” Clarke asked the girl.

“I was checking Alie’s security system.” Raven said and Clarke looked at her with more questions on her eyes. “Everything's fine, but we decided that it’s for the best if we said no to that deal. Harper know about other companies that want to advertise on the app, they aren’t that big, but it’s okay. Have you seen the boss?” Clarke denied with her head, she had food on her mouth at that moment. “It’s okay, she said she would phone them, I just wanted to know how that was.”

The elevator door opened and Gaia went out with another woman behind her, they headed to Lexa’s office and Gaia left the woman inside.

“Who’s that?” Raven asked.

“Are you asking me?”

“Yes, you right. Gaia!” Raven said loud enough for the girl to look at her. Raven moved her hand and indicated Gaia to come closer. “Who’s that?” She asked when Gaia was next to her.

“I’m not sure, Lexa told me she was waiting for someone and I guess she's that someone.” She said arching her shoulders and then left.

“We need more information.” Raven said to Clarke and she grabbed her phone.

“Are you gonna call Anya?” Clarke asked, she hadn’t seen her around and she thought that Anya should know who that woman was.

“No, she’s at work. I don’t think she’ll be coming here this week.”

“Oooh, you miss her already?” Clarke said joking and Raven rolled her eyes.

“Why would I miss her if I have you?” The girl said and winked at Clarke, they both laughed.

“I’m flattered but I think I like my life, so I’m not gonna interfere between Anya and you”

“You can interfere with something that doesn't exist.” Raven said looking at her phone. 

“Woah, too intense, girl.”

“Look, I’m not gonna be the one making the first move. I told you, it’s complicated.”

“You are the one doing it complicated.” Now Clarke sounded like Octavia. “You sure you don’t want to do something about it?” 

“Right now we are gonna find out who’s that. Priorities _Princess_.” Raven said smiling at Clarke. The girl pressed a button on her phone. “Hey beautiful, what can you tell us about the hottie that’s with the commander?” 

“Hottie? Really?” 

“Her name is Ontari and she works for a multinational.” Alie’s voice sounded from Raven’s phone. 

“And why she know Lexa?” 

“Give me a minute.” 

Clarke was looking at Raven, waiting for an answered. 

“Emori’s algorithm does more than what you think.” She explained.

“Okay...so who knows about her?” Clarke asked looking at the phone. She should know which one knew about Alie, so she didn’t fuck it up saying something to the wrong person. 

“Just Indra, Gaia, Gustus, Monty, the boss and I.” She made a pause. “And you, of course.” 

“But you just said that Emori…”

“Yeah, I think she had a clue but she’s clever and that’s why she doesn’t ask.” 

“And Anya?” Clarke thought that the closest friend of Lexa should be aware of that, but Raven denied with her head. “Lincoln?” Raven denied again and Clarke felt bad, she knew about it but not Lexa’s friend. Raven shouldn't have told her.

“Don’t worry.” Raven said to Clarke, reading her mind. 

“I’m back.” Alie interrupted them. “They went to the same college and it looks like they took some classes together.” 

“So they are friends, not mystery here.” Clarke said. She didn’t feel comfortable spying on Lexa. 

“You're no fun.” Raven said. She had another idea. “There must be something else.” 

“Do you want me to listen to their conversation?” Alie asked.

“What?” Clarke asked surprised that Alie could do that.

“I only have eyes and ears on the common areas.” The IA explained. “But I can access any computer or phone if Raven wants me to.”

“No.” Clarke said before Raven could say something. “That’s bad, Rae.” She said looking at the girl, she saw that look on Raven, she wanted to do it. 

“See, no fun.” She said accepting Clarke’s decision. “But try to find some picture of those two in college.” 

“I’ll send you if I found something.”

Clarke thought about how Lexa was at college, maybe she was less serious, maybe she was more like _Maggie_. She definitely would like to saw some pictures of younger Lexa, but also, she felt a bit guilty of watching them if Alie found any.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a laugh from Ontari. Clarke turned to look at her, she was walking to the elevator door and Lexa was by her side, she had all the commander look but her eyes were smiling. Clarke felt something on her stomach.

The whole office was looking at those two, but Clarke and Raven had a privileged view of the elevator. Ontari was murmuring something into Lexa’s ear, she was too close to her and Clarke’s stomach hurt even more. The doors finally opened and the girl separated a bit from Lexa, but before, she moved her head and faced Lexa. Clarke wasn’t able to see it but that looked like a kiss. When Ontari finally entered the elevator she winked at Lexa and bit her lips before the doors closed.

Clarke was shocked but she wasn’t the only one, Raven had her mouth widely opened. Clarke felt dizzy and that feeling didn’t get better when she saw Lexa coming to the kitchen. She wanted to jump out of the chair and hide, but her legs didn’t answer her. 

“Did she just kissed you?” Raven asked when Lexa was next to her.

“When you are finished, could you come to my office? There is something new we have to discuss.” Lexa said to Raven without answering her question.

“Sure.” Raven answered still on shock.

Lexa left the two girls alone on the kitchen and they looked at each other without knowing what to say. Clarke wanted to follow Lexa and asked again the same question Raven had made, she wanted an answer. But Clarke was nobody to ask that, Lexa was only her boss and it didn’t matter what Clarke wanted. They didn’t own anything to each other.

They finished their food fast and Raven went to Lexa’s office. Clarke went back to her desk, she needed to focus on something else than on that image of Lexa and Ontari. She really tried to get back on her drawing, but she was replaying that scene over and over, trying to find out if they had actually kissed.

“Clarke?” The girl raised her head and saw Gaia standing in front of her desk. “They are calling for you.” She said pointing with her head to Lexa’s office where she was with Raven.

“Oh, yes, thanks.” Clarke was going to save the files but she hadn’t done anything new, she spent all that time thinking on Lexa’s lips being touch by others.

Clarke entered the room and Raven did a move for Clarke to take a seat next to her on the couch. 

“So, Lexa just told me that you had good ideas for the new designs.” Raven said and Clarke looked at Lexa, she was on her chair, looking at them.

“Thank you.” She said and Lexa stood up to take the chair in front of the others two.

“We know that the presentation was for next Monday.” Lexa started to say. “But we would like to know if you could get it ready for this week.”

“Lexa’s new friend thinks that she could get us an interview with some big fishes.” Raven explained to Clarke.

“Oh.” Clarke thought again of Ontari smiling at Lexa and how close she was at her boss. ”When do you needed it to be done?”

“When do you think you could have it?” Lexa asked. “I understand that this wasn’t planned and, if you think you can’t do it, it’s okay. We’ll have the meeting with the current design, but we think it would be better if we show them that we are actually working to improve the app.” 

“It’s okay.” Clarke said. “I need to finish a few stuff but I guess I could have everything prepare for Wednesday evening?” She wasn’t sure, but if they were asking it, the least she could do was to give it a try.

“So we could do the presentation first time on Thursday.” Raven said looking at Clarke with a kind smile. 

“If that’s okay with Clarke.” Lexa added and Clarke just nodded as an answer. 

“Great, I’ll set an alarm for you every day. I’m starting to notice that when you are drawing you forget to eat.” Raven said and Clarke laughed.

“Yes, that’s a bad habit I got.” 

“Perfect.” Raven said standing up and Clarke imitated her. “Something else, boss?”

Clarke went closer to the door and from there she looked at Lexa. The girl stood up and went back to her desk, before taking again her seat, she looked at both girls.

“Nothing else.” 

“Back to work.” Clarke said and opened the door for Raven and herself. Raven left the room and Clarke turned to check on Lexa one last time.

When Clarke was back at her desk, she hid her face over the screens and smiled like a stupid teenager. Lexa was looking at her and Clarke had caught her, what had made Lexa blushed and now Clarke was grinning.

Clarke raised her head to see if someone was looking at her, but everybody was working. She looked at her screens and decided that she should finish the designs, then she could get back to thinking about Lexa. 

\---

“How was your day?” Octavia asked Clarke as soon as she was at home.

“They asked me to move the presentation day.” 

“Oh, to when?”

“Thursday.” 

“Do you have time enough?” Her friend asked and Clarke just nodded. “Great, then you’ll have time to come with me.” 

“Where?” Clarke looked surprised at Octavia.

“Tomorrow is the opening of this art gallery and someone from work couldn’t make it, so they give me the tickets.” Octavia explained. “Well, there are no tickets, our names are on a list.” 

“I’m not sure if I should go, though.” Clarke said. She had too much work to do and going out on a Tuesday wasn’t the best idea. She will be tired and not as productive as she should be the next day.

“It’ll be chill, we can be back at home before midnight. Don’t you wanna be my cinderella?” 

“Are you gonna drive me on a pumpkin?” Clarke asked, joking about the situation.

“Daddy will give you whatever you want!”

Both girls laughed and then Clarke accepted the invitation. It had been a long time since she had got the chance to check on other artists. She had left her drawings away when she came to this city and maybe going to that gallery could inspire her to start painting again. 

\--- 

Next morning Clarke got up early, she needed to finish all the designs on that day so she could have the next for preparing the presentation.

Clarke made a list with the things she wanted to complete and the order of them. She worked good under pressure and making those list helped her to kept her head in order. When she had her schedule ready she went to the kitchen for some coffee, Harper and Emori where there.

“Good morning.” Harper said with a big smile, that girl had too much energy in the mornings.

“Good morning.” Clarke said to both girls and waited for Emori, who was using the machine.

“Want some?” She asked when she noticed that Clarke was waiting.

“Yes, please.”

“How are things going?” Harper asked.

“Fine, I’m a bit busy, they moved the presentation for Thursday.” 

“Oh, yes, I heard that. That sucks.” Emori said offering her a cup with coffee.

“Thanks.” Clarke said taking it.

“What is this new company offering?” Emori asked and Clarke shrugged, she had no idea.

“They have an incredible cloud service.” Harper explained. “Monty and Raven are been working on the server because of the big amount of users we are getting. I guess using this cloud could be good.” 

Clarke didn’t understand much about all that, but if they didn’t want to give access to their server because that could mean that someone could discover Alie, it didn’t make much sense to give another company access to their data. 

“Speaking of the devil.” Emori said and Clarke looked to the elevator where Raven, Monty and Jasper just came out. 

“Good mornings ladies, where you talking about me?” Jasper asked.

“Yes, we were playing Fuck Marry Kill, and we all agree on killing you.” Emori said and they all laughed.

“Wait, will you kill me over the commander?” He asked.

“She’s definitely a marry.” Harper said laughing.

“Dude, a little backup?” Jasper asked Monty.

“She has a point, but I’ll pick fuck for you bro.” 

“Come here!” He said hugging and kissing Monty.

Clarke excused herself and went to her desk, the conversation with her co-worker was always fun, but she didn’t want anyone to ask her if she would choose Lexa to marry, fuck or kill. She was already blushed with the simple idea of having to choose.

“Hey.” Clarke said to Raven, the girl had followed her to her desk. Clarke was surprised to see her there.

“Hey, you too. I’m gonna set the alarm on your laptop.” Raven said and took the keyboard for a second.

“It’s not necessary.” Clarke said, but then she realised that maybe it was for the best. “So, I heard about cloud service.” She said a bit quiet so nobody could hear them, even if the only ones that didn’t know about Alie were still on the kitchen talking.

“Yes, it’s okay.” Raven said knowing what was Clarke’s question. “If we finally used it, we’ll upload directly the data from the app to their service but they won’t have access to anything else.” She explained and Clarke breath more relieved.

“Okay.” She said smiling to Raven, who had already set the alarms for the next few days. 

Raven was returning the keyboard to Clarke when the elevator door opened and Lexa entered the room. She said good morning to everyone like always and then passed next to Raven and Clarke to go to her office.

“Is that a hickey?” Raven asked when Lexa was by their side.

Clarke looked at Lexa’s neck to see it, but the girl covered it with her hand right away and Clarke couldn't see a thing but Lexa’s blushed.

“No, I just felt.” She said avoiding looking at Clarke.

“Of course, on a door handle.” Raven said. That was the oldest excused ever. Lexa just nodded and went to her office. 

Raven left Clarke alone and she focus on her schedule, she will have enough time to think about Lexa having a hickey on another occasion. 

Clarke’s method was really good for her, she had crossed more than the half item on her list when the alarm sounded. She had jumped on her seat when it sounded, she wasn’t aware of what time was.

Clarke saved all the files and checked her phone before going to the kitchen.

 **Partner in crime:** Something came up, I’ll see you directly at the gallery. 

**Partner in crime:** Your name is on the list.

 **Partner in crime:** It’s just a work thing, don’t worry.

Clarke texted Octavia back saying that it was okay. Her friend had explained to her that sometimes she had a late meeting with her bosses because it was the only time that they were able to have those reunions. So Clarke thought that it was one of those occasions. 

“Hey Murphy, are you joining us?” Clarke asked the guy, he never stayed to eat with them but today he was sitting at the kitchen table with the rest. 

“Oh, no. I’m just filling the batteries.” He said with one of those green drinks Raven had shown her the first day. “I got more deliveries to do for my mother.” 

“That’s nice. Tell your mother her food it’s amazing.” John smiled proudly of her mother’s food.

“So, you know about this blog where users share their stories.” Jasper said to the table and everybody nodded. “Well, I found this guy that said that he had been sending a text to one girl every day before the 24 hours expired.”

“That’s creepy.” Harper said.

“Did the girl texted him back?” Emori asked.

“She did.” Jasper explained and they all agreed that, at least, the man wasn’t a stalker. “The thing is that they keep talking over the app without been on search mode.” 

“They found a bug?” Gaia asked.

“Yes, it looks like if you talk to someone and then turn off the searching, you can keep talking. But I’m not sure how they were able to do it, I’ve tried to do it and I couldn’t.”

“Let me see.” Monty said and Jasper gave his phone. 

The rest of the table grabbed their phones and try to do it. Clarke also took her phone but she had turn off the search mode and she didn’t have any text from anyone. She thought about turning it on, so she would be able to help, but she didn’t want to be on any of their co-worker's apps.

“I think I got it.” Emori said. She had been trying something with her phone and Harper’s. “You have to exchange texts with the other person on search mode and then both have to turn it off to be able to keep the contact. If not, the text didn’t deliver.” 

“Is that even possible?” Gaia asked. It was a complicated situation, almost unbelievable. 

“I guess you should check it.” Monty said giving back the phone to Jasper.

“Do you have to fix it?” Harper asked. “I mean, it’s kind of cute if that happened.” 

“Indra, what do you think?” Monty asked her for an opinion. Raven wasn’t there, as well as Lexa, so Indra was the next authority.

“I agree with Harper. But you should talk to Raven, I’m not sure if she would think the same way.” 

“I’ll think what?” Raven said, she just got into the kitchen.

Jasper explained everything to her and they waited for her to say something about it.

“I guess you should fix it.” She finally said. “But it’s not a priority, so put it on the bottom of your things.” 

“Yes, that what I thought you will say.” Jasper said with a smile.

“Great.” Raven said. “About Marry Fuck Kill.” 

They played that game while they eat their food, but luckily for Clarke, they avoid people from the office. 

As always, Indra, Gustus and Gaia were the first ones on returning to their desks. Clarke prepared some coffee to herself and decided that she should get back to work, she still had some things to finish.

When Clarke took her seat on her desk, she saw Lexa getting out of her office and going to the kitchen. She thought about going back to the kitchen with some excuse like she had forgotten the sugar or something like that. Clarke was still curious about if Lexa had or hadn’t a mark on her neck, but maybe it was for the best if she stayed where she was. So she kept working and marking things done on her list.

There was still time before Clarke had to leave when she crossed out the last task. She made a review on all the things to make sure that everything was right and that she didn’t forget about anything. Clarke thought about how she should do the presentation, but her head wasn’t functional enough so she went to the kitchen for some caffeine. Also, she would have to stay awake until late because of that gallery thing with Octavia.

“What is happening here?” Clarke asked Raven. The girl was looking at a lot of water glasses on the table.

“Would you mind to drink some of those?” 

“Sure.” Clarke said not sure about what was the point with all of that.

Clarke took the glasses that Raven offered to her and drunk them.

“Refreshing.” Clarke said. It was just water.

“Did you notice something?” Raven asked and Clarke was now scared. 

“Did you put something on it?” Raven laughed and denied with her head.

“We change the water supply.” She said and Clarke remembered what Raven told her the other day, about this new method of producing water. “I just want to make sure that it’s okay.” 

“Yes, I think it’s good, you know, water.” 

“Great. Well, thank you for your services.” Raven said smiling at Clarke and taking a glass for herself.

“You are really weird.” Clarke said laughing.

“Said the person drinking coffee at this time.” 

“Octavia is taking me out tonight, I’m gonna need some help.” Clarke explained while she drunk some coffee that she just served to herself. “A question, can I used the meeting room?” 

Clarke realised that it would be weird if she rehearsed the presentation from her desk, also, it would be good to try the projector.

“Yes, sure. It’s always open, so feel free to use it anytime you want to.” Raven said grabbing some of the water glasses with her. “I’m gonna take those to the commander, I know she would like to try it for herself.” 

Both girls walked together but Clarke stayed at her desk while Raven continued to Lexa’s office. Gaia saw the girl and stud up quickly to open the door for her.

“Look what I got for you!” That was the last thing Clarke heard from that room.

She brought her laptop with her and entered the meeting room. She didn’t have much time left for that day, but she would like to start preparing things as much as she could. 

Clarke stayed there a bit longer than she should. Finally, she decided to finish for the day and left her things back on her desk. It was late but there was still someone at the office, Lexa’s light was still on and Clarke could saw her. 

She thought about going there and say goodbye to her, or enter and chat a bit with her. Maybe she should ask about Lexa’s wound and make sure that she was fine. If Lexa was gonna stay there until late they could have dinner, Clarke would have enough time to eat something with her and then meet Octavia at the event. 

She grabbed her bag and took a step to Lexa’s office, but at that moment a ring came from there and Lexa took her phone to answer it and Clarke turned herself and went to the exist instead. Clarke thought that it should count as a signal, the universe just made a call on that moment to tell her to fall back. 

Clarke went home and got ready for the gallery, all opening nights were special, so she spend too many time thinking about what she should wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you won't be happy with Ontari and Lexa, just keep reading and I hope you'll understand that it was kind of necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hello?” Lexa answered the phone.

“Hi, it’s Ontari. I’m calling you because I talked to my superior and they can’t make the trip to your office.” 

“Okay.” Lexa said and she looked at the door because the light of the elevator just turned on, Clarke was leaving. Lexa glanced at her watch, it wasn’t that late but it was late, maybe she should tell Clarke that if she was going to do extra hours she should inform so they could pay her properly. 

“Would it be okay if you come to our offices?” Ontari asked over the phone and Lexa stopped thinking about Clarke.

“I don’t think that it would be a problem for us, but I should check it with my team.” Lexa knew that Raven would be fine with it, but she should ask first. “I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know.”

“Great. See you soon.” And she hanged out.

Lexa finished with some documents and went back home. It was a long day, at least the changes in the building had gone perfectly. 

When Lexa came home she found Anya on the coach with Willow sitting on her lap.

“Finally, I was starting to think that someone had kidnapped you.” 

“That was your first thought?” Lexa said leaving her thing on the living room table and then she took a seat next to her friend.

“Something you wanna talk about?” Anya said looking at Lexa’s neck.

Maybe she should put some makeup on it so people stop asking about it.

“It was nothing.” Lexa said without looking at her friend.

“With who was the date again?” 

“It wasn’t a date, it was a business dinner. And it was with Ontari.” Lexa explained. When Ontari had come to her office, she said that she was going to talk with her company and that they could have dinner later that day, for they to talk more about the advantages of working together.

“Yes, yes, but who was she?” Anya said, not buying the only business thing, maybe it was difficult to believe it due to Lexa’s hickey. 

“From college, the one after Costia.” 

“You mean one of the ones after Costia?”

Lexa rolled her eyes, she wished she had never told Anya anything about it. When her ex broke up with her she felt a big hole and she thought that doing like everyone else at college and having meaningless sex would help her. And maybe it did for a while, but not in the long term.

Lexa had never felt something for Ontari, as well as for many others, but she had never played with anyone's feeling. Ontari had wanted Lexa from the very beginning, but it wasn’t a real thing, she just wanted what she thought she couldn’t have. So after Costia, Ontari paired up with Lexa for some work and they eventually end up having sex from time to time. Then they just move on to others and that was all, until the previous day.

“She started talking about the good old days and one thing came to the other...but I stopped it.” Lexa told what had happened to Anya. “You know, it didn’t really help me back in the days and, if we are going to make business together, it won’t help us now.”

“Okay.” Anya said looking at Lexa and smiling. 

Lexa suspected Ontari’s intentions when she asked for the dinner. She had been a bit to close with her at the office and she had tried to kiss her in front of her employees. Lexa had had a good reaction and she moved her head just a bit so Ontari kissed her on the cheek and no on her lips. 

So it wasn’t a surprise when, after dinner, Ontari guided Lexa to the back of her car and they started kissing. Maybe Lexa should have been more intelligent and let her intentions at dinner more clear, but maybe Lexa needed that.

They finally agreed that it was for the best if they keep their relationship exclusively professional and leave the pass away. They already had a good time together, they didn’t have to make things awkward or complicated for having sex now. Lexa wasn’t sure if Ontari was actually okay with that, but after her call from before, she knew that everything was just fine.

“One thing, I would have to travel next week, not for too long.” She said remembering the conversation with Ontari and that they should have to go to her offices. “I’m gonna check it, but I think you are gonna need to come with me.” Lexa wasn’t sure about it, but she thought it would be for the best. She knew she could ask Lincoln or Luna to look after Anya for two days, but she had made that deal with her parole officer and she didn't want to take any risk. 

“Sure, I’ll move the classes. I think the girl I’m covering for is already getting better, so I’ll be back to normal for next week.” Anya said and then look at Lexa a bit serious. “But what about Willow?”

And once again, Lexa had forgotten about the cat.

“She’ll be okay, right? There are just going to be two days top.”

“She’s too little to leave her alone and she’s still a bit damaged.” Anya said looking at Willow. “We should ask someone to came here, not all the time, just like an hour a day to make sure she’s eating and to put some cream on.” 

“We? It’s your cat!” But Anya gave her the look and Lexa knew that it wasn’t the moment for who owns the cat conversation. “Okay, okay.” 

Maybe she could ask Indra, she already had her houses keys, just in case of an emergency happened. But Lexa didn’t like the idea of asking her that type of favour.

“What about Clarke?” Anya asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lexa answered. She couldn’t ask Clarke that.

“Why? Willow already knows her and she said that she’ll be happy to help.” 

“We barely know her, I don't feel comfortable leaving the keys to her.” Lexa said and it wasn’t a full lie. She had only known Clarke for less than two weeks, Lexa felt like she could trust her but it was too much to ask. “Also, I’m her boss and I don’t think that should be appropriate.” That part it was all true, she won’t ask any of her employees to do it. This was something to ask a friend.

“Well, we can’t ask Lincoln.” Anya said crossing her arms.

“What about Luna?” Luna had always had a good hand with animals and it was a friend. Maybe Lexa hadn’t been there lately, but she knew she could count on her.

“If we are gonna ask her that, you should go and see her at the bar.” Anya said very seriously, but she was right.

“Yes, I think it’s about time.” 

“Great.” Anya said with a big smile. “So, I need a favour.” 

“Okay.” Lexa said a bit curious about that change on Anya’s face.

“I kinda need you out of the apartment for tonight.”

“What? Why?” 

“I know, I know, I should've asked earlier, but on my defence, I’ll say that I didn’t see you since yesterday morning.” And Anya had a point there, she had left the house and came back at night pretty late. And this morning Anya had to get some early classes, so they didn’t have a chance to speak, they just exchanged some texts. 

“Fine, but what’s going on?”

“I invited someone over.” 

“Should I asked?” Lexa thought that she had invited Raven, maybe they had finally talked or they wanted to talk.

“Do you really want to know?” 

Lexa remembered that every time Anya spoke about her relationships she was really explicit, and if the person she was involved with that night was Raven, she definitely didn’t want to know any.

“No, not at all.” She said. It was better not to know that knowing too much. “But what I’m gonna do?” 

“I already had something for you to do, you should find something nice to wear, though.”

\---

Lexa found herself in front of an art gallery, there were many people on the inside and a few outsides, smoking. She looked at the crowd and found some wearing long dresses and others wearing very casual clothes, so she won’t be noticed with her clothing choice.

Lexa got closer to the door and said her name to the man guarding it. The man looked at some list on his hands and after a second he opened the door for Lexa with a polite smile.

She didn’t know why she had accepted to come here. Anya had told her that it would be fun, that she could find some painting or other piece of art to decorate her apartment. But Lexa didn’t know much about art, at least about modern art, and this gallery looked way too modern for her basic knowledge.

Lexa thought about going somewhere else, but she was already there and the less she could do was to look around for a few minutes. Then she could leave and buy some ice cream, she could walk next to the beach until Anya text her saying that she was able to come back home, this way she will have something to tell Anya about the event.

She took a glass of wine from the tray of one of the waitress that the local had hired for the night. The drink was good enough and she enjoyed it while she looked at some pieces of work and tried to figure out what the artist was trying to express with them.

Lexa stayed a long time looking at one piece, it was a table with a lot of candles, from all sizes, colours and shapes. Some were already melted and you were only able to see the rest spread over the table, others were half melted and only a few were intact. On the centre of the piece a single black candle, it was light but it seemed like it wasn’t melting.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Lexa looked at her left and found a familiar face by her side. Clarke was there, holding a glass of wine, looking at the candles and wearing a fantastic white top that enhanced her cleavage.

“Oh, hi.” 

“It’s amazing how the artist had been able to express all of the fears and problems that surround us just with candles. How some of the problems are already gone and how we are still trying to burn others, but as much as we try, we’ll always have that one thing that never leaves us.” She said and then look at Lexa and smiled.

Lexa was amused by Clarke’s explication, how she was able to see so much from so little and how she transmitted that feeling.

“Mmmm.” That was the only thing Lexa was able to say. She didn’t see that, but of course, Clarke’s point was beautiful and inspiring. 

“What do you see?” 

“Oh, I... yes, what you just said.” Lexa lied and Clarke laughed quietly.

“Really? Cause I just make it up. This thing said that it’s the perfect smile with our political situation.” Clarke said looking at a paper she was holding. 

“I…” Lexa blushed, she didn’t see anything political on it and, also, nothing about what Clarke just said. “I just like candles.” She admitted, Lexa had got closer to this piece because she saw something she like on it.

Clarke laughed again, holding it to not elevate her tone over the ambient noise. Lexa looked at her and smiled, she was ashamed of her lack of knowledge on art but happy to hear that sound again, her favourite sound. 

“Did you come here with someone?” Clarke asked and Lexa saw a bit of preoccupation on her look. Maybe Clarke was thinking that she had come here with Ontari, due to the intimacy she had shown with Lexa, and also the hickey incident. 

“No, I’m here alone.” Lexa answered with a shy smile. “How about you?” 

“I’m meeting Octavia here, but she had some work thing and she said she was going to be late.” Clarke took her phone from her purse and checked her texts, but looked like she didn’t get anything because she put it back right away.

“Do you know some of this artist?” Lexa asked. She wanted to keep talking with her.

“Not really. I googled some of them and they are really talented.” She said looking around, then she looked back at Lexa. “What about you?” 

“Not at all.” Lexa said while she remembered that she should breathe every few seconds.

“Oh.” Clarke looked surprised. “So, what are you doing here? Trying to find a new artist to take over the new design department?” She said smiling and Lexa’s heart jumped.

“I believe that department is on good hands.” Lexa answered and Clarke smile went bigger, what made Lexa blushed. She took a sip of wine and looked back at the piece of art. “Actually, I’m here because Anya wanted the place for herself. I think she’s having a date.” 

“Please, tell me it’s with Raven.” 

“I didn’t ask, but that’s what I thought.” Lexa said looking one more time at Clarke. At least she wasn’t the only one seeing Anya and Raven together. 

“I guess we’ll find out tomorrow. I can’t image Raven not sharing that.”

Lexa laughed, she didn’t see Raven being quiet about it either, but she also could picture Anya kicking her ass if she said something her friend didn’t want to.

They walked together from one work to another and they exchange opinions. In the end, Lexa was just listening to the girl’s point of view and how she described which techniques the artist had used or some interesting information she had found about them. 

The waitress offered to them some little canapes and more drinks. The contrast between drinks and food wasn’t very equitation, so Lexa found herself a bit more drunk that she would like to be. But she was having a good time with Clarke, as she had had for the first time they met. 

Lexa remembered their kisses and how she had felt, she couldn’t avoid to compare them with Ontari's. They were like day and night, she didn’t feel anything for Ontari, her kisses were empty, they only had hope for sex. But Clarke’s were different, they were also filled with that desire, but with so much more, something that Lexa didn’t know, something that she didn’t want to accept.

Their conversation was only interrupted by Lexa’s phone.

 **Anya:** all clear.

Lexa looked at the time, it was late, she hadn’t noticed how late it was. But she was having fun with Clarke and she didn’t want to ruin the moment talking about the hour. Lexa put her phone back and looked at Clarke, the girl was also with her phone but she was looking worried.

“Everything fine?” Lexa asked, also a bit worried.

“It’s Octavia, I hadn’t heard anything from her yet and it’s pretty late.” Clarke said biting her lip, she looked guilty. “I should call her.” 

Lexa nodded and then the girl went outside to made the call. Lexa stayed there, watching Clarke throw the door. She was moving a few step from one side and then to the other, after every second she looked more worried and more guilty. Finally, she came back and Lexa knew that something was bad.

“She’s not getting my text and looks like her phone is off.” Clarke informed.

“Maybe she’s out of battery.” Lexa said trying to relax Clarke. “She’ll probably be back at your place.” 

“Yes, I know, but I don’t know.” She said and Lexa understood her. “I’m sorry, I should leave.” 

“Of course, would you like me to walk with you?” Clarke was very nervous and Lexa wanted to be there for her. She was sure that Octavia was alright, but she knew the feeling, that little doubt that always was around when you didn’t hear from your friend.

“It’s not necessary, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” 

“You are not asking, I’m offering.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded with a shy smile.

They left the gallery and walked on silence. Lexa was a step back from Clarke, she wanted to be close to her but also leaving her space, she didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.

A few minutes later Clarke’s phone ringed and they both stopped. She took her phone quickly and breath relieved when she saw Octavia’s phone on it, then she answered it.

Lexa left more space between them, so she could speak freely with her friend.

“Okay. Mmm. You scared me a bit. Yes, fine. See you soon.” Clarke put her phone back on her purse and looked at Lexa with a sorry smile. “You were right, her phone died.” 

“Is she okay?” Lexa said getting a bit closer.

“Yes, she’ll explain what happened later, but she’s okay. She just went out of battery and she didn’t remember my number, so she wasn’t able to call me. I couldn’t blame her, I don’t know her phone either.” Clarke laughed and Lexa smiled. 

“I think we all had lost the ability to remember phone numbers.” Lexa said and Clarke laughed again. “I’m glad she’s fine.” 

“Yes, thanks. You know, we can go back if you want to, although it’s a bit late.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll walk you home.” Lexa said and they continued with their walk, this time more slowly and relaxed than before, this time Lexa was right next to Clarke. 

“I’m sorry.” Clarke said after a few seconds. Lexa looked at her, not knowing why she was apologising for. “I dragged you out of there and also, I feel bad for knowing about Alie.” She explained.

“None of those things were your fault.” Lexa said meaning every word. Lexa was alone at that gallery and Clarke had been like salvation for her, it didn’t make any sense to stay there if Clarke wasn’t. And of course, Raven was the one who had told the little secret.

“But I feel bad anyway. I asked Raven about who knew about it, and your friends don’t, so…” So it was that. Clarke felt that it was wrong that she had that information but no others that were closer to her. “Anyway, I really mean it when I said that I won’t say a thing. My lips are sealed even if I don’t stay at the company.” 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Lexa said with a smile and then she joked a bit. “In any case, I’ll ask Gustus to follow you and make sure that you don’t talk about it.” 

Clarke laughed but with a weird expression. Gustus was very intimidating and Clarke was probably imaging that situation, it was fun because Gustus was actually very nice and he won’t ever hurt a fly. 

“You could always make Alie spy on me.” Clarke said going on with the joke.

“Oh, don’t you worry, she can’t do that.” Lexa said, that wasn't even a possibility and she didn't want Clarke being concerned about it.

“That’s not what she had told me.” 

Lexa stopped and look at Clarke, trying to figure if that was part of the joke or not.

“What?” Lexa asked maybe a bit too seriously and now Clarke looked too guilty.

“Okay...I don’t know if I’m gonna get in trouble for this. The thing is, when you were at your office with that lady, Raven spoke with Alie while we were at the kitchen to know about her.” Clarke made a pause. “Alie told us if we wanted her to listen to the conversation. But we didn’t! I told her not to.”

Lexa knew that Alie was capable of more things than Raven had told her, but she didn’t think that buggings phones were one of them. She should have a full conversation with Raven and Alie to make sure that those two didn’t do anything illegal that could make things more complicated.

“It’s okay.” Lexa said and Clarke was still with that worried face. “I guess I’ve been more focus on other things and I had forgotten to keep up with Alie’s upgrades.” She said trying to take some of the heat out of the issue, nothing of that was Clarke's fault.

“Shit, Raven is going to kill me after this.” 

“Not if I call Gustus before.” Clarke’s worries disappear and she laughed again, Lexa smiled happily to hear her. “I won't tell Raven I know about this.” She said and they continued the walking.

“Why?” Clarke asked surprised.

“One secret for the other? It’s fair.” 

“Fair enough.” Clarke said smiling and Lexa smiled back.

Lexa would find a way to talk with Raven about Alie’s capacities without telling her about what Clarke had just said. It wasn't such a big deal.

“Speaking of secrets.” Clarke said while she walked slower.

Lexa panicked on that exact moment. It was time to finally had a real talk about what had happened between them, but Lexa wasn’t ready, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to have it. 

“Yes?” Lexa asked. She wasn’t going to be the one guiding this conversation. If someone was going to tell that everything had been a mistake that had to be Clarke because Lexa couldn’t.

“So…” Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa looked at her with the corner of her eye. 

The girl was looking at her feet, trying to hide the red of her cheeks. Then she stopped at the door of a building and stayed quiet for a few more seconds.

Lexa heartbeat was over the clouds if that moment longed much longer she will probably have a heart attack. Lexa thought about being the one saying the words, but she wasn't able to open her mouth. She swallowed to try to undo the lump in her throat.

“Just give me your phone for a second.” Clarke said raising her head but not looking directly to Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa didn’t understand what was going on, but maybe Clarke was ashamed to say it and she prefered to write it. Lexa took her phone and giving it to Clarke unlocked. She saw how Clarke took her own as well and after a few seconds, she returned Lexa her phone. 

“I live here.” Clarke said pointing to the door where they were standing.

Lexa was now more confused than before. She wasn’t sure if she should unlock her phone and saw what Clarke had done with it, maybe it was better if she look at it when she was back at her place.

“Okay.” Lexa felt stupid for saying only that, but she was too shocked to say anything else.

“Thanks again, for everything. Tonight was fun.” Clarke was still a bit blushed but she was now smiling and looking into Lexa’s eyes, what made the thing more complicated for Lexa.

“Oh, yes, thank you for the art class.” Clarke laughed and Lexa’s shoulders relaxed a bit. “Good night, Clarke. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Lexa.” 

Clarke took the keys from her purse and turned to open the door. She looked one more time to Lexa and smiled before entering the building.

Lexa walked back home. Her breathing was now back to normal but her hands were sacking a bit. She thought about reading whatever Clarke had written on her phone, but she didn’t trust her hands right now.

When she arrived home Anya was in her room with the door a bit open and the lights on.

“How was your night?” Anya asked fully opening the door to see Lexa.

“It was nice, interesting.” Lexa said without lying. “What about your's?” She didn’t want to answer any of Anya’s questions, she was tired and she rather listening to Anya’s sex life than speaking about her night with Clarke.

“Nice and interesting.” She said with a smirk and Lexa regret her question. “Don’t worry, I’ll save the details.”

“Thanks. Good night.” 

“Night.”

Lexa was about to get into bed when her phone ringed like she had got a text. She grabbed it and saw a pop-up from Find&Fck, she was surprised, she hadn’t enabled the search mode so she didn’t know how someone was able to text her.

 **Blondi_BigBoobs5:** You home?

 **BrownCutie13:** Yes.

 **BrownCutie13:** What is this?

Lexa was now more surprised, this was what Clarke had done with her phone. She had looked for her on the app and text her so they were connected. But Lexa didn’t understand why, and also, she didn’t understand how that was possible.

 **Blondi_BigBoobs5:** I thought talking here would be easier? Like, I don’t think I’ll able to do it face to face.

 **BrownCutie13:** But how is this even possible? How are we able to talk? I’m not using the search mode.

 **Blondi_BigBoobs5:** No, we can’t talk about work here.

 **Blondi_BigBoobs5:** That’s the rule.

 **BrownCutie13:** …

 **BrownCutie13:** Okay.

Lexa was still unable to understand this whole situation, but she knew she could trust Clarke.

 **BrownCutie13:** You were talking about secrets…

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : We can talk here about it.

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : If you want to, or about anything else.

 **BrownCutie13** : Anything but work.

Clarke was right, having the conversation over here was easier. Lexa’s heart was pumping fast but not as fast as it used to be when she was in front of Clarke’s building. 

**Blondie_BigBoobs5** : That’s right.

 **BrownCutie13:** Like...have you ever show one of your works on a gallery?

Maybe she wasn’t ready to have that conversation, not yet.

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : Like that, yes.

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : And no, I didn’t. I tried though, but I guess I wasn’t good enough.

 **BrownCutie13:** I don’t think so.

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : Thanks :)

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : But you haven’t seen anything.

 **BrownCutie13:** I would love to.

 **BrownCutie13:** If you want to.

And Lexa would really love to see Clarke’s art. She had only seen the painting of Willow and it was incredibly beautiful, she had also seen the drafts for the app and they were really good. Clarke was so talented and Lexa couldn’t understand why she hadn’t a hole museum full with her work. 

**Blondie_BigBoobs5** : Sure, I’ll find something. I have everything back at my mother’s, but I think I have some old pictures on my phone.

 **BrownCutie13:** I didn’t mean…you don’t have to show them now.

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : Yeah, I know. I have to find something good, so maybe tomorrow.

 **BrownCutie13:** Sure.

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : I should try to sleep. I don’t want to get late to work, don’t want to see my boss angry…

 **BrownCutie13:** Oh, yeah, bosses…

 **Blondie_BigBoobs5** : Night!

 **BrownCutie13:** Night.

Lexa left her phone on the nightstand and went to sleep with a big smile on her face.

\---

 **Raven** : TELL ME SOMETHING?

 **Octavia:** Fuck, Clarke had tried to kill me

 **Anya** : What?

 **Raven** : She’s mad because you were with Lincoln instead?

 **Octavia** : Not really, she’s happy for us, but she’s mad because I didn’t call her…

 **Octavia** : My phone died and I didn’t have the chance to told her that I wasn’t going

 **Anya** : And why you didn’t take Lincoln’s phone?

 **Octavia** : I don’t know her phone!

 **Raven** : Yes, but Lincoln have ours and I have hers

 **Octavia** : I didn’t want to bother you two.

 **Raven** : Why would you have bothered us? I was bored at home 

**Octavia** : I thought that the plan was that Anya was going to have a date. And that it would be with you.

 **Anya** : I had more options

 **Raven** : That hurt

 **Anya** : Sorry. I had a perfect date with Willow, dinner, Netflix and chill

 **Raven** : You choose a cat over me????

 **Anya** : If you want a date you should ask for it

 **Anya** : Anyway, Lexa just said her night was “nice and interesting.”

 **Octavia** : So we don’t know how it actually was

 **Raven** : Well, we’ll have to ask tomorrow again

 **Raven** : I’ll try to make Clarke talk tomorrow over lunch

 **Raven** : Text if you find something

 **Octavia** : Yes, you too


End file.
